Just like Heroin - EN ESPAÑOL
by CeciWayland23
Summary: ASOMBROSA historia (AU) traducida al español. Originalmente escrita por VanityWantsYou.- "Nunca termina cuando te enamoras de un hombre heterosexual" - NaruSasu - Yaoi
1. El rico y no tan rico

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
Just like Heroin le pertenece a VanityWantsYou, yo solo me encargué de cambiar el lenguaje.  
Para leer la historia original, click aquí (solo quiten los espacios)  
m . fanfiction s/3332358/1/Just-Like-Heroin**

 **Just like Heroin** por _**VanityWantsYou**_

 _ **¡**_ _Buen día! Esta traducción va dedicada a la autora (De la que, por supuesto, obtuve su permiso para traducir) ¿Por qué? Porque admiro sus historias, y lloré con tantas de ellas, que no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de que aun MÁS gente pueda leer este fanfic. Ya que supera por sobremanera muchísimos best sellers que hoy en día la gente gasta fortuna en comprar.  
Y para todas aquellas personas hispano hablantes que leen en inglés. Si leyeron ésta historia, sabrán que es una obra maestra.  
Y los que no pueden leer en inglés, bueno… también va dedicado a ustedes. Para que tengan la oportunidad de leer Just Like Heroin.  
Ceci._

 **N/A (original, traducida):**

 **¿Otra Historia de Vanity-san? ¿Cómo me las arreglo para hacer todo esto? La respuesta es… aburrimiento. Solo puro aburrimiento. Además, el escenario para ésta historia es en Frederick, Maryland. Y pensaba "Hmm… podría también hacer de este agujero infernal de ciudad, un lugar más interesante… ¡Agregando dos chicos gay y sexo! Yosh" Si, bueno, todo lugar en esta historia es real.**

 **Si, tenemos un poco de OC aquí, pero créanme, les gustara. ¡Él es tan kawaii! Y es un personaje importante en la historia… o algo así.**

 **¡Esta historia es dedicada a mi encantadora amiga Xaayp! Alias; Weelittleboots. ¡Te quiero! *llora***

Capítulo 1 – "El rico y no tan rico"

Una chica de cabellos rosa-chicle, se inclinó contra el vidrio que separaba a los clientes de los deliciosos sándwiches de _Subway._ Sus ojos esmeralda explorando la bastante larga (y desordenada) área de comida. Una salvaje sonrisa adornó sus brillantes labios cuando la realización amaneció en ella.

"¡No es mi turno de limpiar ésta noche!" respondió ella animosamente, bombeando un puño al aire. Luego de su repentino momento de felicidad, alisó su camisa del uniforme negro, y rápidamente corrió fuera del pequeño restaurante, sus zapatillas siendo arrastradas por el suelo de baldosas violeta. "¡Naruto!" gritó.

Ni un segundo más tarde, un rubio más bien alto salió del pasillo de comidas congeladas. Su cabello era revoltoso y disparado en todas direcciones, pero enmarcaban su delgado rostro a la perfección. Su figura era de aquellos típicos atletas, pero no tan fornido. Sus abdominales no estaban tan definidos, pero definitivamente podías verlos a través de su ajustada camisa negra. Y bajo en sus caderas, colgaban sus naranja y holgados pantalones de carga, con un cinturón de tachas sosteniéndolo, pero no tanto. Exponiendo a la vista un poco de sus calzoncillos a cuadros, y una suave y bronceada piel.

Pero si alguien en Wal-Mart preguntase que parte de Naruto les gustaba más, todos responderían lo mismo: sus hermosos ojos azules. Excepto por uno de los empleados de electrónica, Hirota Sai. Él sería el único en responder de forma diferente. "Su pene" era siempre la respuesta.

"Si, ¿Sakura-chan?" Naruto tenía parte de su uniforme colgando de su hombro y caminaba para encontrarse con su amiga.

La chica conocida como Sakura sonrió dulcemente mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Es martes Naruto, ¡Y sabes que significa eso!"

El rubio parpadeó levemente sus ojos azules, "Eh…"

Sakura frunció el ceño y colocó las manos en sus caderas, las pulseras doradas de sus muñecas chocando juntas. "¡Significa que es _tu_ turno de limpiar éste lugar! Ahora hazlo, estoy segura que quieres llegar a casa antes de las diez" dijo sonriendo de forma malvada.

Naruto miró al suelo e hizo un puchero, una mirada que nunca pensarías ver en un hombre ya bastante crecido. "Pe- pero, Sakura-chan, ¡Estoy cansado!"

"¡No es excusa!" Siseó la chica. "Es tu turno, así que a trabajar." Palmeó a su amigo en el pecho antes de pasar por detrás, murmurando un adiós al gerente en su camino a la salida.

 _Pero… tengo que recoger a Silo(1)._ Prácticamente casi arranca su cabello y grita, pero un golpecito con el dedo en su frente lo detuvo de hacerlo.

"Deberías haber alargado su tiempo de cuidado en el centro" Dijo el gerente, Jiraiya, en una voz ronca. Su blanco y largo cabello atado hacia atrás, como de costumbre. "Pero si piensas que pueden echarlo…" agregó rascando su barbilla.

"No, sé que no lo harán." Suspiró el rubio. "Pero le prometí que iríamos a la tienda de mascotas tan pronto como saliera del trabajo ¡Se lo prometí una **semana** atrás, Ero-Sannin!"

Jiraiya gruñó _, Se esfuerza tanto por ser un buen padre_ … "Si te vas, serán cincuenta dólares menos de tu paga de mañana."

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. "¡No lo necesito!" saltó sobre el hombre mayor y lo abrazó firmemente, haciéndolo toser y empujarlo.

"Por mucho que me encantaría que me abraces hasta quebrarme la columna, creo que deberías ir yendo. Tu adorable pequeño Kuma-chan te necesita (2)"

"¡Está bien!" Saludando, Naruto tomó su uniforme y se dirigió a la puerta.

xXxXx

Dentro del centro de aprendizajes, alrededor de ocho niños estaban sentados en el suelo, todos y cada uno de ellos tratando de resolver un rompecabezas que uno de sus cuidadores compró para ellos. Una de las niñas sonrió al ver a su hermana mayor entrar a la habitación, haciéndole una seña para que recogiera sus cosas.

"¡Ya voy!" exclamó la niña, levantándose del suelo y tomando su mochila de _Dora la Exploradora._ "¡Adiós a todos!" Luego se ruborizó y se dirigió a uno de los niños, "A- Adiós, Silo…" salió corriendo, siguiendo a su hermana fuera del centro.

El niño conocido como Silo, poseía el cabello corto y de color negro, pero sus hermosos ojos asiáticos, eran de un asombroso azul. Observó hacia la puerta de entrada con confusión mientras su amiga corría, _¿Por qué no esperó a que me despidiera de ella?_

"Silo, ¿Terminaste con tu parte del rompecabezas?" Preguntó uno de los niños, Caleb. Movió una de las piezas para conectarla con otra.

"Um…si." El moreno sonrió y también movió sus piezas. Tomó asiento y observó el reloj, mirando a la manilla roja dar vueltas en círculos.

"¡Llegué!" Chilló una voz desde la puerta de entrada, "Silo, ¡Perdón por llegar tarde, culpa de Sakura-chan!"

Inmediatamente, Silo salió disparado de su asiento y recogió sus cosas, corriendo hacia su padre con una larga sonrisa expectante, "Te perdono, Chichihue (3)" declaró el niño, con su sonrisa intacta. "Entonces… ¿Aun vamos a ir a la tienda de mascotas como prometiste?"

"Sip" Sonrió Naruto y levantó al niño. "Y puedes escoger cualquier mascota que quieras."

Silo pataleó sus piernas felizmente y saludó a sus amigos, "¡Adiós!" dijo con un leve acento. Riendo mientras su papá lo colocaba sobre sus hombros, apretó de los rubios cabellos de su padre para sostenerse.

Naruto empujó la puerta para abrirla, y corrió fuera hacia la noche levemente ventosa, caminando en zigzag y sonriendo a los intentos de su hijo de sonar como un avión.

"Chichihue, estuve pensando…" Se dejó a si mismo ser devuelto al suelo, y trepó al asiento trasero del coche, ya que Naruto siempre solía decirle que es mucho más seguro allí atrás. "¿Crees que pueda tener una serpiente de mascota?"

Naruto casi se ahoga en su propia saliva, "¿U- Una serpiente?"

"¡Siii!" Chilló Silo emocionado. "Jack y Aaron estaban hablando de ellas hoy, y…"

"Tengo miedo a las serpientes."

El moreno parpadeó. "¿Te dan miedo?"

"¿No podríamos comprar algo que no se… deslice?" Rio Naruto nerviosamente, y se metió en el asiento del conductor del coche. "Incluso una araña sería mejor que una serpiente"

Silo sonrió ampliamente, "¿Qué tal un tigre?"

"Esos son ilegales" Naruto inició el coche.

"Ummmm, bueno, me conformo con un cachorrito." Puso su cinturón de seguridad, emocionado. "¡Y lo llamaré Doscha!"

xXxXx

Un hombre de cabello plateado se encontraba parado sobre la tienda de roles de canela, ubicada dentro de la terminal del aeropuerto internacional de Dulles. Su rostro cubierto de la nariz para abajo, con una especie de tela de rejilla oscura. Volteó hacia su libro naranja, sus ojos rojo y negro escaneando cada página exhaustivamente, una aparente mueca debajo de su máscara.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de alguien acercándosele, hasta que lo escuchó aclarar su garganta. Levantando la mirada, el hombre soltó una risa. "Bienvenido a los Estados Unidos, Sasuke."

"No hay mucha gente." Comentó el adolescente llamado Sasuke, con una rápida mirada hacia la multitud. Estaba vistiendo una costosa chaqueta de Emporio Armani, cerrada con un solo botón, con solapas azules de terciopelo; y poseía un cárdigan gris con características púrpura. Sus pantalones eran de un azul de lana, y sus zapatos eran de un estilo Derby color marrón(4). Su cabello negro disparado en todas direcciones en la parte de atrás, y largos mechones negros enmarcaban su hermoso rostro, el color (Junto con sus ojos obsidiana) contrastaban perfectamente su piel pálida.

"¿No es eso algo bueno?" el hombre levantó una ceja. "Dudo que también quisieras un enjambre de fans acosándote en Estados Unidos" Sonrió, pero luego levantó una pequeña bolsa. "Ah, tengo tu bolsa favorita."

Sasuke la tomó y la colocó sobre su hombro. "Kakashi, ¿Espero que seas el único que sepa de mi ubicación por las siguientes dos semanas…?."

"Nadie estará molestándote." Respondió divertidamente el hombre llamado Kakashi. "Y apuesto a que las noticias de tu desaparición se extenderán por todo el globo como un fuego desenfrenado." Contuvo una risa. "Uchiha Sasuke, uno de los actores más famosos del mundo, desaparece en la noche."

Sasuke atisbó una sonrisa y sacó un par de gafas de sol azules de Giorgio Armani, colocándoselas. "Quería unas vacaciones para escaparme de todo eso, pero al parecer solo estoy atrayendo más atención."

"Bueno, solo tendrás que lidiar con todo eso una vez que regreses a Tokio. Ahora mismo, estarás de vacaciones." Kakashi guardó su libro y se dirigió a donde estaba el equipaje, recogiendo los dos bolsos de Sasuke. "Llamé a Kiba y ya tiene un cuarto listo para ti."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "Creí que iba a quedarme en un hotel."

"Así era, pero luego pensé que sería lindo que pasaras un tiempo con tu viejo amigo. Parecía exageradamente feliz cuando le comenté que te quedarías allí." Sonrió Kakashi.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa. "Supongo que puedo quedarme con él. No lo he visto desde hace mucho."

"Y sé que estas en un descanso, pero piensa que ésta podría ser la perfecta oportunidad para escoger un compañero para tu próxima película." El hombre lo guio por el aeropuerto. "No tendrás nada de estrés por parte de tu hermano mientras estés aquí, así que debería ser mucho más fácil." Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara. "Y los estadounidenses con _tan_ _guapos_ , ¿No crees?"

Sasuke amenazó a su gerente con la mirada.

xXxXx

Silo tiró de las puertas de la tienda de mascotas, pero éstas no se abrían, desdibujando inmediatamente la expresión feliz de su rostro. "Ch- Chichihue…" trató de camuflar el sollozo de su voz, pero falló miserablemente, lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos. "Las puertas están cerradas."

 _Mierda,_ Naruto miró a través del vidrio. Las luces estaban encendidas, y los empleados, limpiando y prendiendo las luces de las peceras de los reptiles y animales nocturnos. Golpeó el vidrio, pero la gente lo ignoró.

"¡Ésta tienda cierra a las 9:00, mierda! ¡Son solo las 8:35!" suspiró y observó a su hijo, el niño en borde de las lágrimas, "Lo siento…"

Silo sollozó y limpió sus ojos de lágrimas. "E- Está bien…" Murmuró, su voz temblorosa. "Podemos venir otro día, ¿No?"

Naruto se arrodilló y abrazó al niño, _Soy una mierda de padre…_ "¿Qué tal si venimos mañana? Salgo temprano del trabajo, ya que es mi día de paga."

El moreno hundió su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto y asintió.

xXxXx

Mientras manejaban sobre una de las muchas autopistas de Maryland, el teléfono celular de Sasuke sonó y cuidadosamente observó el nombre, no queriendo responder si era alguien de la compañía de su hermano. Quitándose sus gafas de sol, sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla, Inuzuka Kiba. Abriendo el celular, atendió la llamada. "¿Estabas muy emocionado como para esperarme?"

Su amigo resopló en la otra línea. _"Si, claro. Uchiha, no te creas tanto. No eres nada divertido para pasar el rato."_

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar eso.

" _Era broma."_

"Hn."

" _Tch, mismo viejo bastardo. Pero hey, llamo para pedirte un favor. ¿Crees que puede detenerte y recogerme algo de comida para perros y pollos? Ya no tengo nada, hombre."_

Sasuke cruzó su pierna y pasó un pulgar por la punta de su zapato. "¿Quieres que _yo_ vaya a buscar comida para tu granja?" preguntó, no muy emocionado sobre el tema.

" _Lo apreciaría mucho. No quiero darle a Akamaru sobras de la cena, porque entonces engordará y la comida para pollos está casi vacía. Ah, y el mercado probablemente esté cerrado, pero seguro podrás entrar. ¡Solo usa tu influencia de persona rica!"_

El moreno exhaló. "Dime la dirección y la buscaré en mi teléfono." Escuchó atentamente antes de despedirse y finalizar la llamada. Abriendo la caja de direcciones al final de la pantalla, comenzó a tipiar la dirección. Mantuvo la aplicación abierta mientras se dirigían a la salida que los guiaba hacia Frederick. Una voz desde el celular diciéndole a Kakashi hacia donde dirigirse para llegar al supermercado.

"Así que… ¿Vamos a hacer los recados?" La voz de Kakashi daba signos de estar sonriendo con diversión.

"Solo cállate y conduce." Sasuke observó a través de la ventana, mirando a jóvenes en bicicletas pasar por allí.

xXxXx

"Creo que deberíamos volver a casa." Exhaló Naruto, colocando al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, "A menos que… ¿Tal vez primero quieras algo de helado?" Sonrió.

Silo refregó sus ojos de nuevo y asintió adorablemente, "¿Helado de tarta de calabaza?"

Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja y alzó al niño arriba y abajo, "Todo lo que quieras."

Su humor iluminándose, Silo envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto. "¡Arigato, Chichihue!"

El rubio estaba feliz de que su hijo ya no estaba llorando. Sentía que el niño siempre estaba triste, incluso cuando sonreía y reía tanto como Naruto lo hacía. Era solo que… todas las lágrimas que Silo había derramado cuando su madre los dejó, habían dejado una cicatriz en el corazón de Naruto. Era tan difícil ver a su propio hijo llorar y preguntar si era su culpa que su mami se fuera.

Llevando al niño hacia el coche, abrió la puerta, pero entrecerró los ojos al ver las luces de un auto brillar en sus ojos. El vehículo estacionó al lado del suyo y un adolescente de cabello negro salió del asiento del pasajero, su estilo y su costosa vestimenta hacían que Naruto se sintiera levemente inferior.

Sin siquiera mirar al rubio, Sasuke caminó hacia las puertas y golpeó hasta que finalmente llamó la atención de alguien, la chica apresurándose a la puerta y destrabándola, con un rubor en sus mejillas. "Lo siento mucho señor, pero la tienda está-"

Naruto observó como Sasuke mostraba lo que solo supuso que podía ser una identificación. Levantó ambas cejas rubias como la chica tartamudeaba y de alguna forma, su rostro se volvía más y más ruborizado mientras abría la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Sus ojos abriéndose como platos, Naruto corrió hacia ellos antes de que las puertas pudieran cerrar, Silo aun en sus brazos, confundido.

"¡Disculpe!"

Ambos la chica y Sasuke se voltearon.

"Como lo dejaste entrar a él… ¿Crees que podríamos entrar también? Le prometí a mi hijo que lo traería ésta noche, y cuando llegamos, las puertas estaban cerradas. Por favor, solo tomará un se-"

"Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar entrar personas tras el cierre de la tienda." Afirmó la chica.

Naruto gruñó. "Entonces, ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?" Señaló a Sasuke. "¡Estoy seguro de que no trabaja aquí por la forma en que está vestido!"

"Señor-"

" _Por favor_ , se lo prometí a mi hijo" Rogó Naruto, sus ojos azules suplicantes. "Ya he sido suficientemente un mal padre, déjeme, solo… déjeme al menos hacer algo bien de una vez por todas."

Sasuke alzó dos cejas finas al tono en la voz del rubio, luego dejó que sus ojos capturaran al niño en sus brazos, _Parece de unos cinco años…_ Volvió su mirada a Naruto, _y él parece de unos veinte…_

"¿Por qué no vuelves mañana?" preguntó la chica, frustrada.

"Déjalo entrar. Está conmigo." Dijo Sasuke suavemente, causando tanto a la empleada como a Naruto mirarlo con sorpresa.

 _¡Ni siquiera te conoce!_ Agregó internamente la chica.

Naruto sonrió repentinamente. "¡Si, estoy con él!" bajó a Silo y el moreno corrió felizmente hacia los animales, curioso de saber que tipo de serpientes tendrían, incluso aunque no pudiera comprar una.

"B- Bueno, iré a abrir una caja registradora para cuando terminen." La chica observó a Naruto antes de ir a una de las cajas.

"Muchísimas gracias, eh…"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

 _Hm… ese nombre me suena familiar…_ Naruto sostuvo su mano en el aire. "Otro hermano de Japón ¿Eh?" Sonrió. "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto."

"Encantado." Sasuke se fijó en la deslumbrante sonrisa y los claros ojos azules del rubio, su mano alcanzando la suya para un apretón.

"¡Chichihue!" llamó Silo, señalando un blanco y peludo conejo. "¡Quiero éste conejito!"

"Creí que querías un perro." Naruto dejó ir la mano de Sasuke y le sonrió. "Gracias de nuevo, Sasuke." Luego dio una pequeña reverencia y corrió hacia su hijo.

Exhalando, Sasuke observó a su alrededor, encontrando una gran bolsa de comida para pollos, junto con una bolsa de comida para perros. Recogiendo ambas y llevándolas a la caja registradora, pagó por ellas, y luego se dirigió a la salida, deteniéndose solo para mirar al chico rubio y su hijo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

El moreno examinó la puerta para ver a Kakashi en ella, sus ojos cerrados en 'n's. Entregando ambas bolsas a los brazos de su gerente. Caminó adelantándose. "Vamos a lo de Kiba. Estoy cansado."

"Si, señor." Bromeó Kakashi.

 _ **N/A (Original):  
(1)- Si, su nombre no es japonés. Ya sabrán porque se llama así más adelante. Pero personalmente, amo el nombre "Silo". Se pronuncia; Sai-loh.**_

 _ **(2)- Un apodo de Jiraiya para Silo.**_

 _ **(3)- Chichihue: una forma cariñosa de decir "Papá" en japonés.**_

 _ **(4)- Solo otra versión de Giorgio Armani.**_

 _N/T:  
Así que… ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les haya encantado tanto como a mí. En lo personal, leí ésta historia alrededor de 5 veces. Llegó la hora de traducirla *-*. Dejen reviews, todo comentario será enviado y traducido para la autora. Así que sean gentiles y brinden todo su amor 3  
Ceci._


	2. El actor y el cajero

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.  
** **"Just like Heroin" pertenece a VanityWantsYou.**

 _¿Otro capítulo en menos de un día? Si que soy rápida. Aunque las traducciones me llevan de 6 a 10 horas, disfruto mucho haciéndolas. Así que espero que disfruten tanto leer como yo el traducir n_n_

 _Tanto la traducción de éste capítulo como de la historia entera, van exclusivamente dedicadas a mis dos amigas Vale y Dani. Quienes, de no ser por ellas, nunca hubiese pensado en traducir ésta historia. ¡Gracias por existir, negros! ¡Sempai trucho los ama!_

 _Muchas gracias a_ KazahayaG por ser el único review hasta la fecha XD

 **Just like Heroin** por _ **VanityWantsYou**_

Capítulo 2 – "El actor y el cajero"

La alarma del reloj ubicado encima del pequeño vestidor, fue apagada. El fuerte pitido causando al bulto en las sábanas de doble plaza, retorcerse en la cama. La tela se movió un poco, hasta que un brazo bronceado salió debajo de ellas, un puño aplastando el dispositivo electrónico, apagándolo con éxito. Un gemido resonó en la habitación, seguido de un chillido y una risa silenciada.

Las sábanas fueron recogidas para revelar un rubio mareado, su cabello enredado y sus ojos azules sosteniendo confusión, _¿Pero qué…?_ Miró alrededor de su habitación, para luego salir de la cama, frotando sus ojos. "Silo, hora de levantarse." Exclamó entre bostezos.

Otra figura se retorció bajo las sábanas, una greña de cabello negro saliendo por debajo del material blanco. Silo sonrió ampliamente y se sentó, sosteniendo su nuevo conejito. "¡Ya sé como voy a llamarla, Chichihue!" dijo el niño emocionado.

Naruto observó al conejo blanco, su naricita rosa moviéndose adorablemente, ojos grandes y redondos mirándolo fijo. Arrugó su nariz. "¿Acaso durmió anoche con nosotros, _en la cama_? _Así que eso era aquel sonido…_

Silo asintió infantilmente. "Creí que se sentiría sola si la hubiésemos puesto en la caja toda la noche."

"Silo… se _supone_ que los pequeños conejitos estén en su caja toda la noche" Naruto exhaló. "Como sea, ahora solo ponla allí así puedo prepararte para la escuela"

"¡Hai!" Ubicando a su conejita en la caja, se despidió de ella. "¡Adiós, Kohi!"

"¿La nombraste así por el _café_ (1)?" Preguntó Naruto de forma cansada, sus pies siendo arrastrados por la alfombra, mientras que Silo con sus pijamas de Harry Potter, lo observaba.

"¡Sip! Ah, Chichihue, ¿Puedo comer huevos revueltos para el desayuno? ¿Y tostadas, también?"

"Claro, solo ve a recoger algo de ropa del armario." Naruto frotó sus ojos, y se dirigió a la cocina, sacando huevos y manteca de la nevera.

Tironeando de sus jeans y de su campera amarilla y blanca, Silo corrió hacia el clóset de la sala para recoger sus guantes rojos y sus zapatillas. "¿Chichihue?"

"¿Hm?" El rubio comenzó a cocinar, su somnolencia finalmente desapareciendo.

"Em, bueno… en la escuela, están haciendo algo donde las madres llevan a sus hijos al trabajo y…"

Naruto se volteó y miró con tristeza a su hijo. "Silo…"

"Y como mamá ya no está… ¿Crees que podrías llevarme tú al trabajo?" El niño se veía tan esperanzado. No quería, con desesperación, ser excluido.

Rápidamente apagando la hornalla y colocando los huevos en un plato, Naruto se dirigió a su niño. Se arrodilló y lo empujó contra su pecho. "Me encantaría que vinieras conmigo… pero no sería lo mismo, ¿Sabes? No te preocupes. Algún día, tendrás otra mami que te ame tanto como yo." Se separó y expandió sus brazos tanto como pudo. "Y le encantará llevarte al trabajo y mostrarte todos sus compañeros." Sonrió.

Silo también echó una sonrisa. "De veras quiero una mamá que me ame…"

Sonriendo con tristeza, Naruto desordenó su cabello con dulzura. "Ya vendrá, lo prometo"

xXxXx

"Ohayo" Saludó Sai a sus compañeros de trabajo con una sonrisa falsa.

"¡Buenos días, Sai!" dijo Sakura alegremente, emparejando su uniforme. Luego escuchó a las puertas de la entrada del centro de comidas, abrirse, y saludó con su mano al trabajador que entraba. "¡Naruto!" llamó.

El rubio llevaba unos holgados pantalones de ejército, y una simple remera blanca y ajustada, el cinturón lleno de tachas. Sobre su hombro, (como siempre) estaba su uniforme de Wal-Mart. Naruto sonrió y recogió un paquete de M&M en su camino a encontrarse con sus compañeros. "Chicos, llegaron bastante temprano hoy" abrió el paquete y se llevó unos cuantos confites a la boca.

Hinata se ruborizó "T-Tengo una sesión con mi terapeuta a la tarde… así que estoy c-compensando esas horas ahora" Repentinamente, su expresión se apagó, sus ojos pálidos ojeando el suelo. Jugueteó con el final de su uniforme y mordió su labio con nervios.

Naruto exhaló, _Pobre Hinata…_ La chica estaba siempre nerviosa y tímida. Básicamente, causa del abuso mental que tuvo cuando era pequeña. Su padre le gritaba constantemente, diciéndole que debería ser más como su primo, Neji… Naruto no sabía realmente que le había sucedido a ese estúpido niño, pero lo que sí sabía, era que ahora Hinata tenía que ver a un psicólogo dos veces a la semana, para poder recuperarse.

Lee palmeó a la chica en el hombro, causando en ésta última, un salto. "¡No te preocupes, Hinata-san! ¡Superarás tus problemas en tan poco tiempo que ni te darás cuenta! ¡Tu hermosa juventud ayudará a que suceda rápidamente!"

La chica de cabello azul sonrió débilmente y se ruborizó. "A-Arigato, Lee-kun…"

"Oigan, niñitos" Jiraiya los saludó mientras se acercaba, sus grandes manos en los bolsillos. "No puedo creer que los cinco estén aquí" Sonaba sorprendido. "Ehm… ¿Por qué?"

"T-Terapia…" murmuró Hinata, el flequillo cubriéndole sus ojos.

"¡Mi juventud me ha despertado y los hermosos pájaros fuera de la ventana, dijeron que vaya temprano al trabajo!" Lee sonrió salvajemente. "¡Así que aquí estoy!"

Sakura miró a Lee e hizo una mueca, antes de voltearse hacia su jefe con una sonrisa. "¿Sabes de esa película romántica nueva que saldrá hoy? Bueno, estoy aquí porque quería comprar el _DVD_ antes de que lo pusieran en las tiendas."

Jiraiya parpadeó, _Que chica tan adorable…_

Sai dio un golpecito a una pelusa de sus pantalones. "No tengo ninguna razón"

Naruto sonrió tímidamente y frotó su cuello. "Ah, bueno… Necesito trabajar horas extra para poder conseguir más dinero… Ya saben, tengo que comprarle a Silo ropa cálida antes del invierno…"

"Awww, pobre Silo" Sakura dio un pequeño aplauso. "¡Yo ayudaré a pagar por algunas de las ropas, Naruto!"

Naruto sonrió agradecido. "Gracias, Sakura."

"Bueno… ya que están aquí, ¿Por qué no se ponen a trabajar? Y Gaki(2), voy a descontar el dinero de esos M&M de tu cheque de paga." Gruñó Jiraiya.

"¡E- Ero-sannin!" lloró el rubio.

xXxXx

Alrededor de un año atrás, Naruto y sus amigos habían querido ser parte de un programa de transferencia de estudiantes, todos ellos siendo transferidos a Maryland para estudiar inglés y mientras tanto, hacían sus cursos de japonés online. Todos ellos necesitaban trabajos a fin de sostener una vida de adolescente normal en Estados Unidos, así que se postularon en Wal-Mart. Con suerte, había suficientes vacantes para todos. Sakura, trabajando en Subway; Sai, en la parte de electrónica; Lee, en la parte de atrás trayendo la mercadería; Hinata, en la tienda de fiambres y Naruto, en la caja registradora.

Como te habrás dado cuenta, dejar que todos ellos trabajasen juntos, no era una muy buena idea a favor de Jiraiya…

"¡Devuélvemelo!" Chilló Sakura, embistiendo a Naruto y hundiendo sus uñas verdes en su brazo. Cuando el rubio aun no soltaba su artículo preciado, mordió su hombro, haciéndolo gritar y arrojar el DVD. Recogiéndolo, se retiró de él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡M- Me mordiste!" Dijo Naruto, incrédulo. "¡Tú, puta lunática!"

Sai, se encontraba sentado detrás del mostrador, hojeando una revista que brillaba con hombres en cortos pantalones de cuero. Miró a Naruto para verlo frotar su hombro ahora dolorido. "Naruto-san, Sakura-san… ¿Podrían por favor volver a sus lugares de trabajo?" Preguntó con indiferencia. "Están asustando a mis clientes."

"Claro." Gruñó Naruto antes de robarle el DVD a Sakura y salir corriendo con él.

"¡Naruto!" Gritó la chica de cabello rosa, siguiendo al rubio. "¡Devuélvelo! ¡Gasté dinero en eso!"

"Pft, si, veinte dólares." Revoleó los ojos. "¡Qué caro!" Observó la portada del DVD mientras seguía corriendo, yendo a las islas de juguetes. _Protagonizada por Kitani Shiro y Uchiha Sasuke…_ Se detuvo abruptamente, _Espera… ¿No es ese…?_ No pudo finalizar su hilo de pensamientos cuando un juguete de un Avatar (Príncipe _Zuko_ para ser precisos) fue arrojado a su cabeza.

"¡Voy a capturar al _Avatar_!" Exclamó el pequeño juguete.

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a su amigo y sostuvo su mano. "Dámelo antes de que te golpee con el _paraguas_ de _Aang_ " Siseó.

Naruto frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y le entregó la película. "Creo que me rompiste algo…" Gimió.

"El karma es una perra." La chica abrazó el DVD contra su pecho y se retiró.

"¿E-Estás bien…?" Preguntó Hinata escondida entre en un rincón del mostrador. Se ruborizó de una manera tierna. "No te lastimó… ¿Cierto?"

"Nah, creo que estoy bien." Naruto le sonrió a la chica, olvidándose por completo los nombres del DVD. "Oi, Hinata, ¿Cómo es que no estas en la fiambrería?"

"B-Bueno…" Colocó sus dedos índice juntos, tímidamente. "No hay mucho trabajo… y-y Katie-san… ella dijo que podía retirarme y ayudar a Lee a ordenar los juguetes…"

"Ah, bueno, debería volver a mi caja registradora. Apuesto a que hay clientes enfadados en fila, ya que mi caja aun está cerrada." Revoleó los ojos y le sonrió a la ruborizada chica. "¡Te veré por ahí luego Hinata!" La saludó y corrió, cruzando por la sección de ropa y apareciendo cerca de las cajas registradoras.

"¡Caja doce: está abierta!" Llamó, arrojando el pequeño cartel de 'cerrada' debajo del mostrador al lado del bote de basura. Luego sonrió cuando una señora mayor colocó sus dos artículos en el mostrador, sus manos temblorosas. "¡Buenas tardes, señora!" hizo sonar los artículos con una gran sonrisa. "Serían $8.36"

La mujer buscó a través de su pequeño monedero, las gafas haciendo que sus ojos marrones parecieran enormes. Naruto exhaló al darse cuenta de que esto tomaría un rato. Tipiando sus dedos en el teclado de su computadora de trabajo, comenzó a silbar una melodía hasta que finalmente, la mujer le entregó el dinero. "Gracias" Inclinó su cabeza y contó el dinero, para luego colocarlo en la caja registradora.

Las horas que siguieron fueron llenadas con nada excepto gente aburrida. Hubo un hombre mayor ocasional, quién sintió que debía compartir los eventos de toda su vida con el rubio. Pero también hubo unos adorables niñitos corriendo detrás de sus padres, con sus mejillas regordetas rogando por ser apretujadas. Era un viejo hábito suyo, supuso. Adoraba apretujar las mejillas de Silo cuando era un bebé.

Suspiró e hizo sonar sus nudillos, observando la tienda de máquinas de batidos granizados. Lamió sus labios y miró a su alrededor. No viendo a ningún cliente apresurándose hacia su caja, arrebató una de las copas con ositos polares debajo de su computadora y salió corriendo.

Algunas de las Vietnamitas en una de las tiendas, lo observaron, sus rostros cubiertos con máscaras blancas, mientras susurraban entre ellas en su idioma nativo, riendo de vez en cuando y arrojando miradas al rubio.

 _Hmmm, ¿Frutilla o coca…?_ Debatió sus opciones en la cabeza antes de elegir el delicioso batido de coca. _Nada mejor que esa sensación de ardor cuando lo tragas…_ Colocándole una tapa y un sorbete, regresó a su lugar de trabajo, parpadeando al ver un cliente. "Ah, ah, ¡Lo siento, señor!" Se disculpó y tomo su lugar detrás del mostrador. Hizo sonar los artículos y no pudo evitar soltar una risa disimulada. "¿Lubricante y guantes de goma?" se preguntó a sí mismo, sin saber que lo había dicho en voz alta.

"¿Pensando cosas sucias?" Preguntó el cliente.

Naruto levantó la mirada y sonrió al ver a Sasuke. "¡Hey, miren quién es!"

Sasuke asintió con su cabeza en reconocimiento. "Supongo que _también_ es un gusto verte de nuevo"

Naruto soltó una risa "Bueno, sería un total de $6.54" Dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su batido.

Mientras usaba su _VISA_ para pagar, Sasuke miró a la computadora, notando una foto del pequeño niño que había visto con Naruto.

"Con la forma en que estás vestido… y el tipo de auto en que estabas la otra noche, nunca pensé que fueras de compras a lugares como estos." Comentó Naruto mientras le entrega al moreno su recibo.

"Realmente no tengo otra opción, ¿No? No hay muchos lugares que escoger por aquí." Tomando el papel, se lo metió en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Eso es cierto…" Naruto exhaló y sorbió el resto de su bebida. "Mierda… no hay forma de que pueda beber otro sin que Ero-sannin se dé cuenta."

Sasuke ojeó la copa vacía en la mano del rubio y extrajo el único cambio de su billetera, colocando los billetes en el mostrador. "¿Son buenos?" preguntó con una media sonrisa.

Mirándolo sospechosamente, Naruto asintió.

"Tengo como cinco dólares aquí, así que me gustaría comprar dos copas" Sonrió plenamente cuando recibió las dos copas y otro recibo. Caminando hacia la máquina de batidos, vertió frutilla en uno y coca en el otro. Volteándose, vio que Naruto estaba lidiando con otro cliente, un caballero mayor. Colocó las bebidas en el mostrador sin que el rubio se diera cuenta, luego se retiró, con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Gracias, señor." Naruto despidió al hombre, detectando algo colorido por la esquina de su ojo. Hizo un sonido mezclado entre un jadeo y un chillido al ver los batidos. "E- Él…" sonrió emocionado. "¡Qué bastardo tan caritativo!"

xXxXx

"¡Chichihue!" Silo saltó a los brazos de su padre, "¿Podemos ir a ver una película?" preguntó emocionado e hiperactivo. "¡Jack dijo que Eragon era muy buena! ¡Quiero ir a verla!" agregó meneando en los brazos de Naruto.

Naruto rio. "¿Qué tal si vamos el Sábado? Ese día no tengo que trabajar"

Silo hizo un puchero, pero asintió. "Pero, Chichihue… ¿Podríamos al menos ir a comer algo? El almuerzo de hoy fue horrible." Sacó su lengua hacia afuera. "El pollo era repugnante y los sándwiches eran de brócoli."

Naruto arrugó su nariz en disgusto. "Puaj, eso suena asqueroso. ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal si vamos a _Taco Bell_? ¡Quiero comer unos tacos!"

Silo asintió rápidamente. "¡Jack dijo que probara los nachos!"

El rubio arregló el flequillo desordenado de Silo. "¿Quién es éste Jack? Parece que hablas mucho con él."

El pequeño moreno se ruborizó y señaló a un niño de pelo oscuro jugando a _nudillos sangrientos_ con otro infante. Su piel era algo bronceada y sus ojos de color gris como el acero. Silo se puso nervioso, se oculto con la remera de Naruto, y miró a otro lado.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces y formó una 'o' con su boca. "¿T-Te gusta? Quiero decir, te **gusta** de… ¿ _gustar,_ _ **gustar**_?"

Ruborizándose aun más, Silo asintió con su cabeza. "¿E-Estás enojado de que... me guste otro niño?"

"¡Para nada! Porque, ya sabes, Sai es gay." Despeinó el cabello de su hijo y sonrió afectuosamente. "Ni siquiera me importaría si decidieras hacerte un cambio de sexo."

Silo inclinó su cabeza a un costado. "¿Qué es un cambio de sexo?"

"Eh… te lo explicaré cuando seas grande."

xXxXx

El _Taco Bell_ estaba bastante vacío, haciendo a Silo aun más feliz. Él saltaba y reía mientras Naruto ordenaba unos nachos y dos tacos.

Luego de que el rubio recibiera su orden, tomó asiento, llamando a Silo para sentarse a su lado. El niño hizo caso y tomó asiento, sus pies danzando a unos buenos centímetros del suelo. Rápidamente, comenzó a masticar los nachos, con la salsa de la carne manchándole los labios y el mentón.

"Despacio" Rio Naruto. "No creo que al querido y pequeño Jack le guste un niño tan desaliñado" Agregó en forma de broma.

Silo enrojeció e inmediatamente limpió la salsa de su cara.

Naruto esbozó una leve sonrisa. _Está creciendo tan rápido… Pero gracias a Dios es gay y no dejará a alguna chica embarazada…_

Suspiró agradecido y tomo un bocado de su taco.

 _ **N/T:**_

 _ **(1)En inglés, café se escribe Coffee y pronuncia 'Cofi' así que la pronunciación con el acento japonés de Silo sería: 'Kohi'**_

 _ **(2)Gaki: en japonés, una forma despectiva de decir 'niño'**_

¿Y bien? Todo esto recién empieza. Solo esperen y ¡Amen a Silo conmigo!


	3. Maricón muy convincente

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto u_u  
Just like Heroin le pertenece a VanityWantsYou**

 **N/A (original) Awww, al pequeño Silo le gusta Jack xD**

 **N/T:** _Dos capítulos en un día. Nadie me apura, pero amo esta historia y por lo tanto, amo revivirla.  
Les dejo algunos significados para los que no están familiarizados con las palabras japonesas (Que sé que varios no las recuerdan) Si ven que no entienden ciertas expresiones, o les parece extraña la traducción, es porque soy Argentina. Simplemente eso xD_

 _Ohayo: Buen día  
Oi: Oye, Hey, esas cosas xD  
Arigatou: Gracias  
Otosan: Mamá  
Okaasan: Papá  
Chichihue: también papá, o papi  
Gaki: Niño (pendejo XD)  
Hai: Si/ Bueno_

 _Ahora solo cocinen unos pochoclos, y disfruten la lectura e.e  
Ceci._

 **Capítulo 3:** "Eres un maricón muy convincente"

El sol se levantó en el cielo, sus deslumbrantes y radiantes brillos atravesaron la fina capa de la ventana de un dormitorio. Los rayos dorados corrían tras dos párpados cerrados, haciéndolos mover y abrirse, apareciendo dos orbes negras. Sí, era una hermosa mañana de sábado y a Uchiha Sasuke no le importaba ni un poco. Todo lo que quería era quedarse en la cama y dormir todo el día, pero conociendo a Kiba, eso no sucedería.

"¡Despierta tu culo, Sasuke!" Gritó una voz del otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Hubo un sonoro golpe en la puerta antes de que unos pasos fueran oídos en los chirriantes escalones de la casa.

El moreno gimió con molestia y se sentó lentamente, su cabello oscuro enredado y en mechones puntiagudos. Corriendo sus finos dedos tras los nudos, se levantó, sufriendo con la sensación del suelo helado contra su cálida piel. Se estiró, haciendo sonar sus huesos, y frunció el seño al ver caballos en el césped de la ventana de su habitación. Si los caballos estaban fuera, significaba que Kiba iba a asearlos… y usualmente significaba que Sasuke debería ayudar también.

Deslizándose en unos jeans cómodos, se dirigió a su clóset, sacando un par de botas que Kiba le había entregado la noche anterior. Se las calzó, y tomó una simple remera azul, la tela marcando su delgada figura a la perfección. Abriendo la puerta, bajó las escaleras, asintiendo al ver a Kakashi sentado en la mesa de la cocina, una taza de café caliente en sus manos.

"¿Supongo que sabes sobre la agenda de ésta mañana?" Kakashi no estaba usando su máscara, revelando su bello rostro.

Sasuke resopló y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos. "Vi los caballos desde mi ventana." Empujó la puerta de vidrio y salió afuera, la suave brisa acariciando su piel de porcelana. "¿Kiba se encuentra ya en el césped?"

"Se acaba de ir." Kakashi tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

El moreno cerró la puerta de vidrio y se dirigió hacia el césped bastante crecido, sus botas hundiéndose en la hierba. Observó la tierra húmeda mientras caminaba hacia su amigo, quien ya estaba trabajando con unos de los caballos con un cepillo mojado.

"Tardaste bastante." Sonrió Kiba, mostrando sus caninos anormalmente filosos. Su gran perro, Akamaru, se encontraba a su lado (Como de costumbre) y el blanco animal parecía estar muy interesado en la cola de los caballos, las cuales se movían atrás y adelante. "¿Acaso el mundo de la fama y la riqueza te acostumbraron a despertar tarde?"

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa. "No, lo que sucede es que tengo un trabajo que no requiere que esté arriba al alba."

"Lo que sea, chico lindo." Kiba rio. "Ponte a trabajar con uno de los machos. Ten cuidado porque uno de ellos está un poco chiflado."

Sasuke contuvo una sacudida. "No quiero ser violado por un caballo, así que creo que limpiaré una de las hembras."

Kiba se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. "Hey, ¿Ya encontraste algún buen actor? Ya sabes, para la nueva película.

"No estuve buscando. Parece que este pequeño lugar solo está lleno de viejos y adolescentes con trastornos de déficit de atención." Comenzó a frotar con el cepillo al caballo. "Aunque… vi un chico quien parecía perfecto para el papel. Pero dudo que sepa actuar."

"Eso no lo sabes, hombre. ¿Por qué no lo invitas a la audición?" Sugirió Kiba.

Sasuke lo consideró mientras aseaba al mamífero. "Supongo que podría."

xXxXx

Naruto se encontraba arrodillado debajo de un arbusto, gateando hacia delante de vez cuando para ver si el ' _amigo_ ' de su hijo había llegado. Había dejado a Silo en el centro de cuidados ya que tenía que dirigirse al banco de Germantown, sabiendo muy bien que al niño no le gustaban los viajes largos. Pero antes de retirarse, quería ver que tan cercano era su hijo con… éste Jack.

Luego de unos buenos diez minutos, apareció una camioneta blanca y una mujer de cabello oscuro salió de ella, con un pequeño niño sosteniendo su mano. Le sonrió y lo guio a la puerta de entrada antes de despedirlo con un beso, y regresar al coche, el vehículo arrancando y partiendo.

Cuando Jack entró, Naruto se escondió tras la ventana del establecimiento, y espió, observando con interés como el niño corría hacia Silo antes que a nadie, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Hm... deben ser muy buenos amigos…" _Siempre dicen que las buenas relaciones florecen de las buenas amistades._

Rió disimuladamente cuando vio a Silo ruborizarse, para luego sonreír y asentir dulcemente, ésta reacción haciendo que Jack riera.

"¿Señor Uzumaki?"

Naruto volteó en un santiamén para encontrarse cara a cara con una de las cuidadoras de la guardería. Sonrió nerviosamente. "H-Hola, Emi… Quiero decir, ¡Señorita McDowell! Que hermoso día, ¿No cree?"

La mujer miró al rubio con suspicacia, su cabello teñido de rojo brillando bajo los rayos del sol. "¿Qué está haciendo?"

"¡Nada!" Trató de ponerse de pie, sus pantalones holgados colgando bajos en sus caderas, mostrando sus bóxers. "Solo estaba… Ehm…, solo estaba por dirigirme a Germantown, así que…sí, ¡Adiós!" Corrió, casi tropezando con sus propios pies, y se metió en su coche.

Suspiró y salió del estacionamiento, encendiendo la radio. Sonrió al escuchar a Lil' Jon(1). Nunca podía resistir la urgencia de copiar los 'yeah' y los 'ok' del rapero, deslizándose por su lengua mientras simulaba signos de pandillas con sus manos, dirigidos a los camioneros que pasaban por el camino.

Fundiéndose en la autopista, reclinó levemente su asiento, acomodándose para solo articular con su boca las palabras de la canción. _Hmm, Silo es demasiado joven… pero el amor entre cachorritos es tan tierno… ¡Y es que_ _ **tengo**_ _que conseguir que estén juntos! '¿Puede Jack venir a casa, Chichihue?' '¡Por favor Chichihue, deja que Jack venga a casa!' '¡No soy un pervertido Chichihue, solo nos estamos abrazando!'_

"Ah, que adorable es la juventud."

xXxXx

Naruto exhaló luego de regresar del banco, mientras estacionaba su pequeño _Honda_ en las puertas delanteras de la guardería. La única razón por la que había ido al banco, era para poder recoger el dinero para los gastos de su hijo, por parte de su ex novia. Incluso aunque la chica lo haya dejado solo con su hijo, aún tenía un corazón. Y escogió enviarles quinientos dólares por mes. Pero parecía que éste mes, solo había enviado doscientos.

Salió del coche y cerró la puerta con fuerza con el ceño fruncido. "Necesitaba ese dinero para ir de compras por Navidad con Silo" Apretó los dientes y pateó una piedra del camino con furia. "¡De todos los putos meses…! ¿¡Tiene que ser el mes de Navidad!?" Gruñó, entrando al centro.

Una de las chicas, Nikki, levantó la mirada de las figuras de arcilla. "¡Silo, tu papi está aquí!" llamó.

Silo se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando caer las cartas que estaba usando para jugar con un pez. "Chichihue…" su rostro se apagó al ver la expresión en el rostro de su padre, pero el rubio lo miró y disimuló su malestar, reemplazando su ceño fruncido con una sonrisa.

"Vamos, Silo. Vamos a casa y preparemos algo de curry."

El niño moreno esbozó una leve sonrisa y corrió hacia Naruto, mirando hacia atrás y saludando a Jack y a sus otros amigos. Mientras caminaban hacia afuera, Silo dirigió la mirada a su padre. "¿Chichihue? ¿Por qué estás enojado? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?"

Naruto parpadeó varias veces y examinó a su hijo. "N-no, nunca pienses que algo es tu culpa." Exhaló y corrió una mano por su cabello, abriendo la puerta del coche del asiento trasero para que Silo pudiera entrar. "Es solo que… no importa, no necesitas preocuparte por ello." Dijo desordenándole el cabello.

Silo contempló como la expresión de su padre cambiaba de una sonrisa falsa, a un ceño fruncido, entristeciendo su atractivo rostro. _Chichihue…_

xXxXx

"¡Mira!" Sakura sostenía una pequeña chaqueta celeste en sus manos, sus ojos esmeralda brillando sobre ella mientras se la mostraba a Naruto, el rubio encogiéndose de hombros en su uniforme de Wal-Mart. "¡Compré esto para Silo! ¿No es súper tierno?"

Naruto sonrió. "Muchísimas gracias, Sakura…"

Colocó la chaqueta sobre una mesa, e inclinó su cabeza a un costado, su cabello rosa cayendo por uno de sus hombros. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Bueno…" Exhaló. "Fui a recoger el dinero de Sunako del banco, pero solo había enviado doscientos éste mes ¡Doscientos, Sakura-chan! ¡Es Navidad! ¡Debería haber enviado _más_ , no _menos_!"

Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿La llamaste? ¿Intentaste preguntar por qué?"

"Quería… pero ayer estuve todo el día con Silo y él…" Naruto suspiró de nuevo, y se inclinó sobre el mostrador de su caja registradora. "Ni siquiera sabe que sigo en contacto con ella. Pensé que sería mejor que él no supiera que su madre seguía hablando conmigo de vez en cuando… y que _aun así_ no quería volver a verlo. Eso dañaría mucho a un niño…"

"Ya veo… entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con los regalos de Navidad?"

"No lo sé, Sakura-chan… creo que doscientos es suficiente para un niño, ¿No? Dios, ¡Tenía tantas ganas de comprarle una PlayStation 3!" Gruñó, frustrado. "¡Eso es algo que definitivamente sé que quiere!"

Ambos empleados voltearon cuando alguien aclaró su garganta.

"Me gustaría comprar algo, si no les molesta." Sonrió Sasuke, habiendo realmente no escuchado la conversación de antemano. Colocó sus artículos en la cinta transportadora mientras Sakura daba un paso atrás.

"Disculpe, señor-" Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos. "T-tú… t-tú eres…"

Sasuke supo que la chica lo había reconocido por la expresión en su cara. "Sí, lo sé. Pero no digas nada."

La empleada de cabello rosa asintió tontamente antes de sacar un bloc de notas de debajo del mostrador y tomando una de las lapiceras de Naruto. "¿P-puedo al menos tener tu autógrafo… Sasuke-kun?" Se ruborizó y rió como una fanática loca. Cuando Sasuke tomó el bolígrafo, Sakura chilló.

Naruto alzó una ceja. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¡¿Acaso no sabes quién es él?!" Gritó, callándose un segundo más tarde. "Éste es Uchiha Sasuke, ¡El hombre más sexy de toda Asia **y** uno de los mejores actores del mundo!"

Finalmente todo hizo un clic en la cabeza de Naruto. _Su lujoso coche, su costosa ropa, entrando a la tienda de mascotas después de haber cerrado…_ Jadeó internamente. "¡ **Tú** eras ese tipo que protagonizaba esa película que Sakura-chan compró!"

Sasuke le entregó el autógrafo a Sakura y volteó hacia Naruto con una leve sonrisa. "¿Confío en que no le dirás al supermercado entero? Vine aquí para escaparme de la atención y la publicidad."

El rubio asintió lentamente.

"Eh… me iré ahora." Sakura tenía corazones flotando alrededor de ella mientras abrazaba el autógrafo contra su pecho. "Adiós, Sasuke-kun" agregó antes de salir corriendo.

Naruto hizo sonar los artículos y luego los puso en bolsas. "Serían $40.96" Esperó a que el moreno le entregara su tarjeta y luego le entregó su recibo, acompañado de las dos bolsas. "Así que… ¿Qué se siente ser rico?"

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos. "No es tan genial como aparenta."

Naruto sonrió. "Haría lo que sea por tener toneladas de dinero… o al menos una buena cantidad. Estoy un poco corto de dinero en un mal momento." Soltó una risa nerviosa. "Pero sí, estoy seguro de que no quieres escuchar mi historia de vida, así que… que tengas un buen día, Sasuke."

El moreno alzó una ceja. _Kiba dijo que le pregunte… y acaba de decir que no tiene suficiente dinero…_

"¡Ah! ¡Y gracias por los batidos del otro día! ¡Tendré que pagártelos de alguna manera!"

Sasuke estaba por decir que no tenía porque, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

"Gaki, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?" Preguntó Jiraiya mientras se aproximaba desde la sección de cestos

"A-ah, claro" Naruto cerró su caja registradora y tomo la chaqueta celeste que le había comprado Sakura antes de salir corriendo detrás de Jiraiya.

Sasuke observó al rubio retirarse, luego apretó el paso y se dirigió a las puertas de salida, murmurando algo como: _de cualquier forma, el estúpido rubio probablemente no sepa actuar._

xXxXx

"Estuve escuchando de los empleados que tienes problemas de dinero" Dijo Jiraiya mientras le indicaba a Naruto que se siente en la silla de su escritorio.

Naruto bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sosteniendo la nueva chaqueta de Silo.

"Puedo darte un aumento si absolutamente lo necesitas, Naruto, No soy una persona cruel. Deberías saber que me encantaría ayudarte, porque eres como un hijo para mí."

El rubio sonrió. "Lo sé, Ero-sannin… y se supone que me vendría bien un aumento, pero eso no sería justo. Solo lo estaría obteniendo porque te preocupas por mí… ¿Qué sucedería si otro lo necesitase? ¿Por ejemplo, Sai?

"Incluso aunque ese muchacho me desagrade con mucha pasión, aun le daría un aumento." Jiraiya soltó una risa, ablandando su humor. "Ya sabes, así es como soy…"

Naruto sonrió, "Entonces… ¿Puedo tener un aumento de cincuenta dólares?"

Jiraiya rió. "Je, parece que Silo tendrá una muy buena Navidad éste año."

xXxXx

Kakashi hizo su camino hacia el Wal-Mart, la mitad de su rostro tapado una vez más. Asintió con su cabeza al hombre de la entrada y caminó por las islas de comida congelada, intentando encontrar una bolsa grande de patatas fritas. Cuando Sasuke hubo regresado a casa, Kiba mencionó que el moreno se las había olvidado, pero el actor se negó a regresar al supermercado, así que le ordenó a Kakashi que fuera en su lugar.

Abriendo una puerta de un frízer, se arrodilló para recoger una bolsa de patatas. Mientras se dirigía a pagarlas, una fuerte voz llamó su atención y observó alrededor suyo, hasta ver un chico de pelo negro fulminando con la mirada a un hombre alto.

"¿Por qué no vienes en mi casa ésta noche? Apuesto a que nos podemos divertir bastante" El hombre rió disimuladamente, ojeando a Sai como si fuese un pedazo de carne jugosa. "¿Quieres mi dirección?"

Sai estrechó sus ojos aún más. "No quiero tener nada que ver contigo. Si no te molesta, vuelvo a mi trabajo." Pasó empujando al hombre alto en su camino, pero una áspera mano tomó su muñeca, haciéndolo voltear.

"Pero **sí** me molesta."

Kakashi alzó una ceja clara. _Debería hacer algo… Pero no quiero llamar la atención._

"¡Oi! ¡Sai!" llamó Naruto, corriendo hacia él.

Sai forzó su muñeca fuera del agarre de la áspera mano, y observó las marcas rojas que ahora poseía en su pálido brazo.

Naruto supo inmediatamente que estaba sucediendo y colocó sus abrazos alrededor del cuello de Sai, su mejilla acariciando el sedoso cabello del moreno. Presionando su cuerpo más cerca al del chico, susurró, su voz suave como la miel. "¿Cómo es que no me encontraste en el descanso del almuerzo?"

Sai sonrió internamente, sabiendo cual era el plan de Naruto. "Lo siento… pero estaba ayudándolo a encontrar algo" Observó al hombre, una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ah, bueno, ¡Lee! ¡Ven a ayudar a éste hombre! Quiero irme y pasar más tiempo con Sai." Presionó sus labios contra la base del cuello de Sai.

Lee dio una pequeña reverencia. "¡Claro!" dijo emocionado. "¿Con qué puedo ayudarlo, señor?" preguntó felizmente, sin prestar atención a sus dos compañeros.

El ceño del hombre se profundizó. "No hay necesidad de que me ayudes, creo que ya lo encontré." Los fulminó a todos con la mirada antes de retirarse.

Lee hizo un puchero. "Aw… quería ayudarle… parece que hoy no soy capaz de compartir mi joven belleza con nuestros queridos clientes." Luego sus ojos redondos parpadearon al ver la escena de Naruto con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Sai. "Naruto-kun, ¿Finalmente has decidido entregar tu dulce juventud a Sai-kun?"

Naruto soltó una risa y se alejó de su amigo con una sonrisa. "Nah, solo estaba ayudándole."

"Ah, ¿Con qué?"

"…" El rubio exhaló. "Nada, no importa."

"¡Ya veo, entonces! Bueno, probablemente me necesitan en los cuartos de almacenamiento, así que ¡Los veré luego!"

Sai le sonrió a Naruto. "Gracias, Naruto-san."

"No hay problema" La sonrisa del rubio se agrandó. "Cualquier cosa por un amigo mío."

Sai caminó por delante de Naruto, sabiendo que éste lo seguiría para poder ir a su descanso juntos. Sonrió. "Pero para ser un hombre heterosexual, eres un maricón muy convincente."

El ojo derecho de Naruto dio un pequeño salto. "Gracias… supongo."

Sai rió suavemente y ambos se dirigieron a la entrada, listos para una comida en McDonald's.

Tras los frízeres, Kakashi sonrió. Sacando su celular, llamó al número de la casa de Kiba, deleitado de escuchar la voz de Sasuke en la otra línea.

"Creo que encontré a nuestra estrella."

 **N/A (original):  
(1) Dios mío, espero haber deletreado bien su nombre XD**

 **N/T:** _Bueno, escribí esto tan rápido que no me dan los ojos. A veces pensar en español algo que está establecido en tu cabeza en inglés es tan difícil… Hay frases que sé en inglés y no en español, lo cual es rarísimo siendo que soy Latina.  
Espero que les vaya gustando hasta ahora, se viene el salseo(? Juro que esto es un granito chiquitito de la punta del iceberg xD._

 _Saludos, hasta la próxima!  
Ceci._


	4. Espero poder lograrlo

_**Disclaimer: Naruto le**_ _ **pertenece**_ _ **a Kishimoto y Just like Heroin a VanityWantsYou.**_

 **N/A (original):** _ **Ok, ¡Cuarto**_ _ **capítulo**_ _ **!**_ _ **Quiero que sepan que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las historias… ésta no va a tener a Naruto y Sasuke inmediatamente enamorados. Eso acortaría la historia y es poco realista. Así queeeeee planeo que primero sean amigos *sonríe* También planeo hacer esta historia mucho más larga que mis anteriores… ¿cuarenta capítulos? A eso es lo que voy. Y *jadea* ¿Otros personajes tienen un pasado? ¡No puede ser!**_

 _ **N/T:**_ _Bueno, otro capítulo! Gracias a todos los reviews *-* es hermoso que a alguien por ahí en el mundo le guste mi traducción y me recompense ese trabajo duro con un hermoso comentario. Ah, y sepan que esta historia tiene más de 50 capítulos, pero no los quiero spoilear e.e Ahora me callo y dejo que lean. Traigan vodka y empiecen a leer!_

 _Ah, y otra cosa: Si estás leyendo éste fic y nunca viste Naruto (Lo cual puede suceder, ya que al ser AU no hace falta saber TODO sobre la serie) Aclaro un par de cosas. (Repito, es para la gente que no vio Naruto, si ya sabes todo, salteáte ésta parte)_

 _Les dejo un mini glosario:_ _(¡Y recuérdenlo bien porque no creo que lo vuelva a poner!)_

 _El libro naranja que lee Kakashi,_ _ **Icha Icha**_ _, es un libro_ _porno_ _que escribió (en el anime) Jiraiya. Él SIEMPRE lo está leyendo. (Como todos ustedes e.e)_

" _ **Dobe**_ _" y "_ _ **Teme**_ _" significan bastardo o idiota, y es una seguidilla de insultos que Naruto y Sasuke solían decirse en el anime. Al igual que "_ _ **Usuratonkachi**_ _" que significa "inútil". Ésta última es típica de Sasuke, pero viene con una pizca de cariño :3 (Es que son tan gay) Tanto en forma de broma como en forma competitiva. (Sasuke y Naruto son MUY competitivos)_

 _ **Nani**_ _; significa ¿Qué?_

 _ **Gomen**_ _; es la abreviación de 'Gomenasai' y significa "Lo siento"_

 _ **Hentai:**_ _significa pervertido._

 _ **Hai**_ _: significa "si"_

 _ **Ano**_ _…: (no se refiere al culo xD) es como decir… "Este…" o "Ehm.." "Hey…"_

 _Y por si no sabían, el apodo que usa Naruto para Jiraiya, (_ _ **Ero-sannin**_ _) significa "Viejo pervertido"_

 _Y si no saben cómo lucen los personajes, googleenlos._

 _Ahora sí, éntrenle al vodka._

 **Capítulo 4: "Espero poder lograrlo"**

Silo chilló felizmente mientras perseguía por el departamento a su padre, el rubio sonriendo como loco tras intentar capturar a su hijo. Era una típica mañana de sábado para ellos, el día siempre comenzando con Naruto siendo un completo idiota al estar tan feliz por tener un día libre, y Silo absolutamente adorando a su juguetón Chichihue. Pero el pequeño niño sabía que en algún momento la risa terminaría, ya que ambos debían retirarse y dirigirse al trabajo de Naruto en una hora. No preguntó a donde iban, pero estaba seguro de que era importante.

"¡Chichihue!" Exclamó Silo mientras Naruto finalmente lo atrapó, ambos cayendo sobre el sofá y rodando hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y estaba jadeando, pero una larga sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras intentaba escabullirse del agarre de su padre.

"Cada día eres más rápido." Naruto se puso de pie y sonrió, su cabello dorado desordenado y en todas direcciones. "Probablemente no sea capaz de atraparte para cuando termine el año."

Silo giró su cabeza a un costado. "¿Tal vez te estás volviendo viejo?"

Naruto contuvo una sacudida. "Solo tengo 20, Silo, eso no es viejo"

"Me parece bastante viejo a mi" El pequeño se puso de pie y sonrió dulcemente, su cabello negro hecho un desastre, justo como el de Naruto.

El rubio gruñó y se encaminó a la cocina, queriendo preparar el desayuno mientras su hijo se preparaba para salir. Tomó cuatro huevos y algo de manteca de la nevera, su nariz arrugándose al considerar preparar avena o no.

"Hey, ¿Quieres-" Al mirar por encima de la nevera, apretó sus labios en una fina línea, _Quiere algo…_

Silo estaba allí de pie, sus manos jugueteando con su remera del pijama y sus dientes mordiendo su labio inferior tiernamente. Hizo un sonido igualado a una rabieta, con sus mejillas infladas y sus brillantes ojos azules suplicantes. Ah, sí… definitivamente quería algo. Porque esa era la manera Uzumaki para decir 'Dame lo que quiero o lloraré y nunca te perdonaré'

"No me pongas esa cara, jovencito." Naruto miró fijo a Silo, sabiendo que el pequeño niño odiaba el concurso de miradas, pero se sorprendió al ver que el niño se mantuvo sin parpadear sus ojos por un minuto entero. Revoleando los ojos y cerrando la nevera, Naruto se inclinó sobre la encimera. "¿Hay algo que quieras?" preguntó, sonriendo levemente.

Silo mantuvo su patética mirada. "Eh…" su voz era suave y titubeante. Ah, Naruto recordó sus días de la secundaria, cuando utilizaba esa misma técnica para conquistar alguna linda chica. Siempre funcionaba también, y de todas las chicas, él era conocido como 'el novio más tierno' en la secundaria Onoko. Ah, sí… tierno. Pero ahora era del tipo atractivo y abrasadoramente hermoso.

"¿Sí?" Naruto instó a su hijo para que continuara.

"Bueno… ¿Podemos ir al cine ésta noche, como prometiste?" Preguntó, sus ojos celestes brillando con intensidad.

Naruto se echó a reír y continuó con su trabajo en la cocina. "Hiciste la 'cara de cachorro' Uzumaki, ¿Solo para preguntarme eso? Ya te había dicho que íbamos a ir, así que vamos a ir.

La expresión de Silo se iluminó y comenzó a saltar. "¿P-podemos ver una película de terror?" Preguntó emocionado.

Entregándole a su hijo una agria mirada, Naruto contestó. "Eres demasiado joven para las películas de terror. Además, la última vez que alquilé una, mojaste tu cama." Notó como el rostro de Silo se enrojecía y se disculpó rápidamente. "Lo siento, siento mencionar eso. Prometo no decirle nada a Jack cuando lo invites a cenar." Rio disimuladamente mientras quitaba una cacerola del horno para colocarla en una hornalla.

Silo se ruborizó e hizo un puchero. "Eres cruel, Chichihue…"

Naruto volteó, no tan seguro de si su hijo bromeaba o si realmente estaba enojado. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería volver de nuevo a esa fase. Ya había pasado por el trauma de pensar que su hijo lo odiaba cada vez que lloraba y le decía que lo deje solo, o cuando no conseguía lo que exactamente quería y le gritaba a Naruto que lo odiaba… Pero Silo había crecido en los últimos años y ahora era mucho más maduro, sabía aceptar un no como respuesta.

El niño de cabello oscuro bufó y se dirigió a la cocina, tirando de la manga de su padre. "¿Qué sucede si no le gusto?"

Naruto, se sintió agradecido de que su hijo no estaba realmente enojado. "Entonces has que guste de ti"

Silo parpadeó. "¿Nani?" su voz era suave, haciéndolo aún más tierno.

"¡Los Uzumaki nunca se dan por vencidos con algo que desean!" Luego vaciló. "A menos que sea un juguete o algo así… porque no vale la pena reprochar por las cosas materiales" Sonrió. "Pero con las mujeres… o en tu caso, los hombres, ¡Nunca nos damos por vencidos! Si dice que _no_ le gustas de ese modo, no bajes los brazos, sigue intentando. Pero si no se enamora de ti, puedes ir a por la segunda opción: Seducción."

Silo parpadeó una vez más en confusión. "¿Seducción?"

"Eh…no, creo que eres demasiado pequeño para eso… Hmm, entonces puedes llorar y decirle que lo has amado por muchísimo tiempo. Los hombres no pueden resistirse a las lágrimas". Exclamó Naruto. "Créeme, fui una víctima de ellas."

"Entonces… ¿Debería llorar?"

"Nah, primero solo dile que te gusta, empecemos por ahí." Sonrió. ¡ _Soy tan buen padre!_

Pero el hecho es que, un verdadero padre no daría a su hijo consejos de amor y seducción en primer lugar.

xXxXx

Sasuke se encontraba sentado la mesa de la cocina de Kiba, tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa mientras miraba a su amigo correr por todos lados en el patio con Akamaru, el morocho actuaba como si no le importara nada en el mundo. Pero de hecho, si le importaba. Necesitaba lidiar con los problemas de hambre que padecía Sasuke.

Kakashi desvió su mirada de la televisión al escuchar un fuerte gruñido proveniente del estómago del moreno. Sonriendo bajo su máscara, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al lado de Sasuke. "¿Hambriento?" preguntó, claramente entretenido.

Sasuke le clavó una mirada congelada.

"Es una vergüenza que no sepas cocinar." Kakashi rio. "¿Te gustaría que te prepare algo?" Solo recibió otra mirada de hielo como respuesta.

El hombre de cabello plateado se inclinó sobre la pared que dividía la cocina de la sala de estar, su mano tomando de su bolsillo su libro naranja. Estaba por comenzar su lectura, hasta que finalmente el moreno habló.

"Kakashi… ¿Piensas que deberíamos reubicarnos? Éste lugar no parece tener lo que estoy buscando."

"¿Qué hay del rubio?"

"¿Rubio?"

Su _manager_ soltó una risa. "Ah, sí… olvidé comentártelo, ¿Cierto? Verás, ayer mientras estaba en Wal-Mart, me topé con una escena fascinante. Un chico joven estaba siendo acosado por-"

"No necesito escuchar tus historias pervertidas." Gruñó Sasuke, quien no estaba de humor.

"Gomen." Kakashi miró al techo de forma pensativa. "Bueno, estaba éste chico rubio. Parecía tener tu edad, y debo decir, que sus habilidades para la actuación eran bastante buenas."

Sasuke dejó desviar su mirada hacía Kiba en el patio. "¿Ah, sí?" Ni siquiera estaba prestando atención.

"Tenía ojos azules, piel bronceada… y una voz muy fuerte."

El moreno inmediatamente se volteó, observando fijo a Kakashi. "¿Su nombre era Naruto?"

Kakashi apartó su libro naranja, sabiendo que probablemente no podría leerlo ahora mismo. "Si, creo haber escuchado a uno de los empleados llamarlo así."

Sasuke sonrió. "¿Y me dices que el _dobe_ puede actuar?"

"Era un marica muy convincente." Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara al ver la expresión del actor. "Estaba ayudando a un amigo que se encontraba siendo acosado por un tipo."

El joven adolescente continuó tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa.

"Te lo puedo asegurar, es perfecto." Añadió Kakashi.

Sasuke resopló. "Entonces ve y dile sobre las audiciones. Creo haber encontrado otros posibles candidatos también…" Se sentó derecho. "Hoy a las tres."

Kakashi asintió y tomó las llaves del coche de Kiba del mostrador de la cocina. "Dile a Kiba que me llevé su coche."

"Hn."

xXxXx

Silo intentó mantener el equilibrio sobre los bloques de cemento que separaban la acera del césped, pero terminó fallando y cayendo, con suerte sobre el pecho de Naruto. El rubio rio y sentó a Silo en la vereda junto a él.

"Mira por donde caminas, torpe." Desordenó el cabello de su hijo juguetonamente. "Y ahora luces como un malvavisco gigante" Soltó una risa disimulada y se arrodilló a la altura de su hijo, arreglándole la chaqueta que Sakura le había regalado.

"Chichihue, ¿Cómo es que primero tenemos que pasar por tu trabajo?" El pequeño moreno hizo un puchero, inflándole las mejillas.

"Tengo que recoger mi cheque de paga. Ero-sannin me lo está dando antes, para-" Inmediatamente calló, recordando que Silo aun creía en Papá Noel. "Para… poder comprarte muchas golosinas en el cine." Rio nerviosamente.

"¿En serio?" Silo observó a su papá con admiración.

"¡Sip!" Naruto tomó a su hijo en brazos, sonriendo cuando Silo rio de alegría. "¡Voy a comprarte todas las cosas que engorden que tú quieras! Solo que no pidas tanto, dudo que a Jack le gusten los rechonchos." Rio de nuevo al ver las mejillas rojas que adornaban el rostro de su hijo.

Caminando hacia la entrada del Wal-Mart, Naruto saludó a Sakura quien estaba afuera sentada en un banco, conversando con una compañera de trabajo. La chica de cabello rosa inmediatamente cortó su charla y saludó a Silo con una brillante sonrisa.

"Awww, ¡Estás usando la chaqueta que te compré! ¡Te ves tan adorable!" Arrulló.

La empleada sentada al lado de ella, Tenten, también dio sus cumplidos a Silo, diciendo que tierno era, y cuánto se parecía a su padre. Ese cierto comentario hizo despertar en el niño una hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Quiero ser exactamente como Chichihue!" Dijo entusiasmado, aún en los brazos de su padre. "Así que cuando sea grande, ¡Voy a teñir mi cabello de rubio!"

Naruto tosió, y luego soltó una risita. "Creo que con el color negro estás bien."

"¡Pero yo quiero rubio!" respondió Silo.

"Bueno, bueno, como quieras, Jesús." Naruto revoleó sus ojos y colocó a Silo en el suelo.

Sakura volteó su atención hacia el rubio. "Naruto… ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Acaso hoy no es tu día libre?"

"Ero-sannin me dará el cheque de paga antes por… 'razones'" Guiñó un ojo a la chica de cabello rosa y ella sonrió al entender.

"Ya veo."

Naruto tomó la mano de Silo y lo guió hacia adentro. "Bueno, ¡Nos vemos mañana, Sakura-chan! ¡Tenten!" Las chicas lo saludaron con sus manos y regresaron a su previa conversación.

Silo siempre había disfrutado cuando su padre lo traía al trabajo, pero ésta vez estaba un poco molesto. Quería ir al cine **ahora** , no quería esperar hasta que terminaran ésta cosa. Pero siendo el paciente niñito que era, se quedó al lado de su papá mientras éste se dirigía hacia Jiraiya, el viejo pasando su tiempo en una tienda, ojeando a las mujeres asiáticas con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

"Siendo un pervertido, como siempre." Susurró Naruto a su hijo.

"Escuché eso, Gaki." Gruñó Jiraiya, retirándose de la tienda. "¿Viniste a recoger tu cheque?" Sonrió, sabiendo la respuesta. "No lo gastes en cosas estúpidas que no sean útiles en el futuro."

Silo giró su cabeza a un costado. "Chichihue me va a comprar muchas golosinas." Dijo, sus mejillas enrojecidas debido al frío.

"¿Golosinas? Para Navi-" Gruñó cuando una mano fue aplastada sobre su boca.

"Voy a usar el dinero para comprar golosinas _en el cine_." Dijo rápidamente, callando al viejo hombre.

Jiraiya quitó la mano sobre su boca y gruñó. "Como sea, vayan yendo, niño. Tengo un negocio que mantener." Le entregó a Naruto su cheque, y luego soltó una risa malévola. "Y mujeres que mirar."

"Hentai." Murmuró Silo, su mano aun sosteniendo la de su padre.

Lo que Silo llamó al viejo, hizo que Naruto riera hasta las lágrimas, sosteniendo su estómago. Pero Jiraiya no lo encontró para nada gracioso. Solo sacudió su cabeza y volteó para seguir observando a las mujeres, murmurando algo como "De tal palo, tal astilla."

Silo tiró de la mano de Naruto, tratando de llamar su atención. "Chichihue." Se quejó. "¿Podemos ahora ir al cine?" Él quería ser paciente, de veras quería, pero parecía que cada vez que anhelaba hacer algo con su padre, algo lo detenía de sus deseos.

"Cierto, cierto, ¡Vamos!" El rubio giró y jadeó al chocarse con alguien, haciendo que casi tropezara sobre sus propios pies. "A-ah, lo siento." Levantó la mirada y vio un hombre con cabello plateado y una máscara sobre su nariz y su boca, la tela un poco arrugada, mostrando que el hombre estaba sonriendo bajo ella.

"¿Tu nombre es Naruto-kun, correcto?"

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, Naruto asintió.

"Ah, mejor." Bajó la mirada hacia Silo y saludó al pequeño niño. Parpadeó en confusión al ver que el morenito resoplaba y miraba hacia otro lado, claramente enojado. Enfocando su atención de nuevo en el rubio, soltó una risa. "¿Puede que conozcas a Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ah, ¿ _Teme_?" Sonrió

"Sí, soy su _manager_. Como ya sabrás, él es actor." Kakashi observó a Naruto asentir y continuó. "Bueno, está teniendo audiciones ésta tarde en la casa de un amigo y él se preguntaba si podrías asistir."

Silo podía sentir sus lágrimas acumularse. _Quiero irme ahora…_

"¿Audiciones?"

Naruto escuchó al hombre mientras hablaba sobre el guión que había escrito Sasuke para su película. El moreno iba a ser el protagonista, pero necesitaba a alguien para el personaje principal. Kakashi explicó que Sasuke no quería a un gran actor, sino, alguien nuevo. No quiso entrar en detalles sobre que trataba la película, pero básicamente, era una historia de un romance trágico.

"¿Qué dices? Solo ven e inténtalo. Vi algunas de tus habilidades de actuación y creo que serías perfecto para el papel." Exclamó Kakashi.

El rubio le entregó una mirada de confusión. "¿A qué te refieres…?"

"Ayer observé el incidente con el tipo que estaba acosando a tu amigo." Naruto hizo una 'o' con su boca en reconocimiento.

"Bueno, yo…" _La actuación paga buen dinero, ¿Cierto? Sería capaz de darle a Silo la vida que se merece si logro conseguir el papel…_ Mordiendo su labio, dijo: "¿Cuál es la dirección de la casa?"

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara y tomó un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo trasero, colocándolo en la mano del rubio. "Estate ahí a las tres" Luego pasó por detrás de Naruto, dándole a Silo una cálida palmadita en la cabeza.

Silo levantó la mirada hacia su papá. "¿Chichihue?"

"Silo… ¿Podemos ir al cine ésta noche? Dijiste que te gustaba ver películas durante la noche, ¿No es cierto?"

Haciendo un puchero, el moreno asintió lentamente. "Pero…"

"Quiero ir a estas audiciones. Créeme, si lo logro, podrás tener una mejor vida. Todos los juguetes que quieras, una casa grande… cualquier cosa que desees." Naruto levantó a su pequeño niño y lo abrazó con fuerza. "No tendremos que vivir en ese estrecho apartamento nunca más, y podríamos comer más que solo _ramen_ como almuerzo y cena…"

Silo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a ese pensamiento. "¿Puedo tener una piscina llena de postres?"

Naruto lanzó una carcajada. "Como dije, todo lo que quieras."

"Entonces supongo que podemos ir a la noche…"

 _Es un milagro que algo como esto me suceda a mí… así que voy a aprovechar ésta oportunidad con todo mi corazón para hacer mejor nuestras vidas._

xXxXx

Sasuke fulminó a Kiba con la mirada, quien finalmente había decidido honrar al moreno con su presencia. Estaba totalmente empapado, al igual que Akamaru, el perro se sacudió, mojando toda la habitación. El blanco canino ladró con entusiasmo y se volteó para subir las escaleras.

"Kiba" Sasuke intentó ocultar su enojo, pero estaba demasiado hambriento como para hacerlo.

"¿Si?" Kiba se volteó y sonrió, su cabello marrón todo enmarañado, enmarcando su rostro y chorreando gotas de agua hacia el suelo de madera.

"¿Cuándo piensas preparar el desayuno?"

El morocho parpadeó. "Ah, sí… No sabes cocinar una mierda, ¿Cierto? Bueno supongo que puedo prepararlo ahora, pero tengo que ducharme primero. Bajo en quince." Luego corrió hacia el piso de arriba, haciendo que los viejos escalones chirrearan.

Sasuke exhaló, luego observó silenciosamente a la puerta, dando entrada a Kakashi. El hombre parecía estar radiando una feliz vibra, _Tch, probablemente estuvo manoseando un par de mujeres._

"Viene a las tres." Fue todo lo que dijo Kakashi antes de tomar asiento en frente de Sasuke en la mesa.

"¿Se negó al principio?"

"No, parecía que realmente quería hacerlo." Exclamó Kakashi.

Sasuke sonrió y se inclinó en su silla. "Probablemente por el dinero. Creo que tiene problemas económicos… y teniendo un hijo a tan temprana edad…"

"¿Tiene novia?"

"Lo dudo. Nunca mencionó ninguna novia, es de su hijo del que siempre habla."

"Ah, un padre soltero. Sí, eso puede ser duro." Kakashi frotó su mentón. "Entonces esto sería la oportunidad perfecta para él, ¿Cierto? Ahora quiero que lo logre." Soltó una risa. "Ya sabes, sé lo que se siente ser un padre soltero."

Sasuke dejo que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro.

"Pero no hablemos de eso." El _manager_ de cabello plateado sonrió bajo su máscara. "Creo que deberíamos preparar el equipo para las audiciones. Tendremos que enviar una cinta a cada persona de la agencia." Poniéndose de pie, caminó hacia el clóset de la sala. Mientras lo abría, comenzó a sacar el trípode de una cámara y unas luces de escenario de diferentes tipos.

Sasuke dejó que el tema escapara de su mente y se puso de pie.

xXxXx

Su estómago rugió e hizo un puchero mientras sostenía la mano de su padre, ambos caminando hacia su apartamento. Habrían tomado el coche, pero estaban cortos de gas y Naruto se rehusó a gastar el dinero de Silo para Navidad en la costosa gasolina. Además, caminar es un muy buen ejercicio.

"Nos quedaremos el tiempo suficiente para comer, y luego iremos a las audiciones, ¿Ok?" Naruto sonrió. "Y prometo que iremos a ver cualquier película que quieras. Excepto las de terror."

"Hai" Murmuró Silo, su pancita rugiendo con fuerza ésta vez. "Ano… Tengo mucha hambre, Chichihue…"

El rubio bajó su mirada a su hijo, notando la expresión miserable que estaba usando. _Usar veinte dólares no dañará a nadie_. Los guió fuera de la acera, dirigiéndose a _Superfresh._ "¿Por qué no vas y escoges un par de cosas? Nos sentaremos en aquel banco y comeremos." Sonrió.

Silo asintió con felicidad, y corrió tan rápido como le daban los piecitos, chocándose con unos clientes. Naruto sacudió su cabeza y sonrió, tomando su tiempo en entrar al lugar. "Hombre, un té de granadina de mora suena bastante bien en este momento." Lamió inconscientemente sus labios. "Y unos sándwiches de pavo." Se dirigió a la parte de atrás donde mantenían los alimentos congelados, riendo al ver a Silo sostener un par de artículos.

"¡No tomes tanto sino no tendré dinero suficiente para las golosinas del cine!"

El moreno inmediatamente detuvo sus movimientos, arrojando tres paquetes de galletas a una repisa. "¿Puedo tomar una Gatorade, Chichihue?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no? Lo necesitas después de haber caminado tanto ésta mañana." Se detuvo en la sección de congelados, tomó una bolsa de pavo y una de sándwiches suizos. "Mmmm" gimió, queriendo nada más que ponerse a comer ahí mismo la comida artificial.

"¡Terminé!" Chilló Silo y corrió hacia su papá, saltando abajo y arriba con un almuerzo ya preparado y empaquetado, una Gatorade y unas patatas fritas al escabeche. Sonrió tiernamente. "¿Terminaste?"

"Tan pronto como-" Parpadeó al ver a su hijo sostener una botella de té de granadina de mora.

"Siempre la compras cuando venimos aquí." Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más.

"Awww, ¡Pero que niño tan dulce he criado!" Desordenó el cabello de Silo. "Ahora vamos a pagar y a comernos todo."

"¡Yosh!" Chilló Silo, atrayendo la atención de otros compradores.

xXxXx

"¡Me duele la panza!" Se quejó el moreno.

Naruto arrojó los restos de sus sándwiches (que eran básicamente la corteza del pan) y sacudió las migas de sus manos, su mejilla derecha inflada debido a los pedacitos de pavo en su boca. "Te dije que no comieras tan rápido, Musuko(1)"

Silo frotó su estómago y mantuvo un paso ligero al lado de su Chichihue. "Ahhh, ¿Ahora vamos a esa casa?"

"¿Casa? ¡Ah! ¿Las audiciones? Sip." Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. "Si quiero llegar a tiempo, deberíamos empezar a caminar ya."

"Mmhn" Silo coincidió con su padre con un rápido asentimiento de su cabeza. Arremangó su chaqueta y observó su reloj de _Hamtaro_. "Ano…Chichihue, son las dos… Las audiciones son a las tres, ¿Cierto?"

"¡A-ah! ¡¿Ya es tan tarde?!" Recogió a Silo, colocándolo en su hombro y comenzó a correr por la acera. "¡Voy a llegar tarde!"

"¡Ch-chichihue!" Gimió Silo, sus mejillas de un rosa intenso. "¡Bájame!"

"Tus piernas gorditas no nos llevarán a ningún lado, ¡Así que te quedaras sobre mi hombro!"

"¡Chichihue!".

 **N/A (original)**

 _ **(1)Musuko: significa "hijo"**_

 _ **Awww ¡Adoro a Silo! ¡Comenten por favor!**_

 **N/T:** _Mierda mierda mierda, éste capítulo me tardó 7 horas… no quiero agregar más nada ya que quiero subirlo lo antes posible._

 _¡Gracias a todos por leer, mañana o pasado subo el próximo! Si sigo viva hasta ese entonces XD  
Y sí Vale, te dedico éste capítulo XD Te quierooo mucho wacha n_n_

 _Comenten mucho mucho y sepan que aprecio cada comentario :')_


	5. Haciendo amigos en Applebees

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Y a Sasuke) y Just like Heroin le pertenece a** _ **VanityWantsYou**_

 _ **N/A (original): Yay! ¡Capítulo cinco! Gracias a todos por los reviews. Ahora… ¿Logrará Naruto pasar las primeras audiciones?**_

 _ **Esta historia es dedicada a Xaayp alias Weelittleboots. ¡Te quiero!**_

 _ **Además, olvidé mencionar, porque soy una persona horrible, que el summary de esta historia fue creado por MuffinKitty! Perdón por no mencionarte antes!**_

 **N/T: ¡Otro capítulo! Perdón que tardé un poco más… es que no estuve en mi casa. Gracias a todos por los reviews, ¡los adoro!**

 **Ahora lean, mierdas.**

 _ **Capítulo 5: Haciendo amigos en AppleBees.**_

Silo había renunciado a retorcerse años atrás, su cuerpo ya flácido sobre el hombro de su papá, el rostro sosteniendo una expresión de aburrimiento. Trató de desplazarse un poco, con tal de que el hueso del hombro de Naruto lo excavara el hígado. Luego sintió su cuerpo entumecerse de nuevo, ya cansado y esperando que faltase poco para llegar a las audiciones. Mientras se alejaban de las tiendas y los negocios, el pequeño niño comenzó a preguntarse si su padre estaba perdido.

"Chichihue, ¿Cómo es que estamos en las granjas?"

Naruto continuó corriendo a lo largo de la carretera, un par de coches pasaban por allí cada varios minutos. Ya se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad de Frederick, en el campo. Había vacas detrás de vallas, mugiendo al verlos pasar. Incluso había varias cabras comiendo en el patio trasero de una gran casa, sus ojos dorados observándolos mientras masticaban sus hierbas.

"Me dio direcciones y me dijo que vaya aquí. ¿Quieres leerlas tú mismo?" Naruto sonrió.

El pequeño moreno hizo un puchero, sin ser capaz de ver la sonrisa del rubio. "No." Resopló. Después de unos buenos diez minutos corriendo y maldiciendo (Por parte de Naruto) llegaron a una casa blanca. Un sonido de un perro ladrando y gallinas cacareando provenía detrás del interesante hogar.

"¿Es éste el lugar correcto…?" Naruto frunció su entrecejo a las direcciones, luego observó los números de la puerta principal. "Los números coinciden…"

"Ah, estás aquí." Kakashi venía de la parte trasera de la residencia, usando unos guantes marrones. "Sasuke está adentro, así que pueden entrar. Hay otras personas esperando por su turno, por lo tanto pueden comer algo si están hambrientos." Sonrió debajo de su máscara. "Hay sándwiches en la encimera."

"Gracias…" Naruto dejó a Silo en el suelo. El niño se desperezó un poco, feliz de encontrarse en tierra firme por primera vez en media hora. Ambos observaron mientras Kakashi se dirigía al patio trasero de la casa, luego se encaminaron hacia los escalones de madera de la entrada.

Silo corrió hacia la puerta y la sostuvo abierta para su Chichihue, sonriendo tiernamente. Recibió una adorable palmada en la cabeza y siguió a Naruto adentro, sus ojos abriéndose como platos al ver seis personas conversando en la cocina, la mayoría de ellos eran rubios.

Todos ellos se voltearon y observaron a Naruto de arriba abajo, algunos sonriendo con malicia, mientras que los otros no decían absolutamente nada y continuaban con sus conversaciones. Las miradas curiosas que se convirtieron en groseras se detuvieron al instante en que Naruto fijó sus ojos en ellos. Él estaba acostumbrado a no ser bien recibido… ¿Pero ser maltratado tan rápidamente? Jesús.

"Chichihue." Susurró Silo, jalando de la remera de su padre. "¿Cuándo tendrás tu audición?"

"Después de estos tipos." Tomó la mano de su hijo y ambos se dirigieron hacia el grupo de personas, Naruto entregándoles una gélida mirada. Era lo suficientemente escalofriante para que algunos hombres se tensaran y voltearan. Para ellos, la única persona que podría poner tal expresión era Uchiha Sasuke. Para el rubio tener una mirada que igualara la del actor…era una gran revelación.

Naruto inmediatamente esbozó nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el cuarto. Había otras personas sentadas en el sofá, incluso algunas se encontraban inclinadas sobre las puertas de vidrio. En la mesa, había otros tres individuos. Exhaló y tomó uno de los asientos vacíos, diciéndole a Silo para sentarse sobre su regazo.

El moreno observó a toda la gente e hizo un puchero, ya que no le gustaban los lugares pequeños y concurridos.

"¡Hey!" Kiba hizo su entrada bajando de las escaleras con Akamaru a su lado. Alzó su mano en forma de saludo y sonrió. "El bastardo de Sasuke bajará en un minuto… ¡Así que hagan fila, perras!" La mayoría de los invitados arrugaron sus narices en desaprobación del lenguaje, pero Naruto respondió al morocho con una gran sonrisa.

Apresurándose detrás de unos hombres que comenzaron a enfilarse, Naruto tomó su lugar y contó. Era el quinto en la línea.

"¿A qué escuela de actuación asistes?" Preguntó un hombre detrás de él, su voz sosteniendo un leve acento italiano. Tenía un tono rubio sucio en el cabello y ojos grises, de un azul nublado al iluminarse con los rayos solares que atravesaban las cortinas que adornaban las ventanas.

Naruto parpadeó en confusión. "¿Escuela de actuación? No, soy parte de una universidad común." Frunció el ceño al ver que el tipo comenzaba a burlarse de él. A su lado, el labio inferior de Silo sobresalía en una expresión de rabia.

"Entonces no deberías estar aquí. Ésta es la película de Uchiha Sasuke, y solo los mejores actores pueden conseguir el papel. Dudo que una persona sin educación como tú, pueda lograrlo." Luego sonrió con malicia. "Todos en ésta habitación tienen experiencia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes una chance?"

Silo arrugó sus cejas y golpeó al hombre en la entrepierna, observando con satisfacción como el tipo caía al suelo y gemía en dolor.

"¡Chichihue lo va a lograr!" Bufó.

Kiba caminó hacia ellos, riendo sin parar.

"Lindo niño" comentó entre risas. "¿Es tuyo?"

"Sip. Es dulce, ¿No crees?" Naruto sonrió.

" _Tch_ , sí. Me recuerda un poco a Sasuke."

"¡Es Uchiha-kun!" Exclamó uno de los machos más jóvenes, emocionado al ver al famoso actor.

Sasuke bajó por las escaleras con su cabello a la perfección. Llevaba un traje de Armani adornando su delgado cuerpo. Ojeó a los invitados y tomó asiento en el sofá, cruzando sus piernas por puro instinto. Colocando sus manos en las rodillas y entrelazando sus dedos, habló. "Me muero de hambre, así que terminemos con esto."

Nadie en el cuarto pareció captar el tono molesto en la voz del moreno, pero Naruto sí lo hizo. _El mismo viejo Teme_ , pensó entre risas.

"¡Buena suerte con sus audiciones, maricas!" Kiba soltó una risa fuerte mientras él y Akamaru se dirigían afuera para atender la granja con Kakashi. El morocho definitivamente estaba de buen humor, normalmente no maldecía o decía cosas groseras tan seguido.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa. "Habrá tres audiciones diferentes. Una para el drama, otra con reacciones a ciertas situaciones, y otra para el sexo."

Todos en el cuarto mantuvieron silencio, entonces Silo preguntó, "¿Vas a tener sexo con mi Chichihue?" Los invitados rieron, incluso Naruto. Pero su risa poseía un tinte de nerviosismo.

"Dios, espero que no." Recibió miradas rudas por parte de los nuevos actores. "S-sin ofender, pero me gustan las mujeres. E incluso aunque el _Teme_ sea bastante atractivo-"

Sasuke le cortó el habla con una mirada oscura. "Uzumaki, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí primero?"

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Disculpa?"

"Que vengas, _Dobe_." Gruñó Sasuke.

Frunciendo el ceño, Naruto salió de su fila y caminó hacia el centro de la sala de estar, donde todas las luces estaban establecidas para apuntar a él, y donde estaba ubicada la cámara. Observó a Silo quien lo miraba entre todos los hombres, aparentemente fuera de lugar. Sasuke siguió la mirada del rubio y vio al morenito.

"Hijo del _Dobe_." Llamó.

Silo alzó su mirada a él e hizo un pucherito. "Mi nombre es Silo…" Murmuró.

"Sí, Silo, ven a sentarte al lado mío. Así podrás ver la actuación de tu papá." Palmeó el espacio del sofá con una sonrisa. En realidad, Sasuke amaba a los niños. Solo que nunca compartió ese hecho con otras personas, ya que arruinaría la imagen que sostenía para con el mundo del cine.

Silo sonrió salvajemente y corrió a través de la fila de hombres, aterrizando en el suave sofá y acomodándose para estar cómodo. "¡Buena suerte, Chichihue!"

Naruto levantó una ceja al repentino dulce idiota al que llama ' _Teme_ '.

"Ahora, gime para nosotros, _Dobe_." El actor esbozó una media sonrisa.

El rostro del rubio se tornó de un tono brillante de rojo y mordió su labio para contener un grito. "¿Q-qué acabas de decir?"

"Gime. Quiero saber si atraerás al público durante la escena de sexo en mi película."

Tragando saliva, Naruto cruzó sus brazos y se volteó, aún ruborizado. Sus gemidos eran aislados en el dormitorio… y ocasionalmente en la ducha… o en un callejón. Tosiendo, fijó su mirada en el suelo de madera, _Puedo hacerlo… solo piensa en el buen sexo._ Golpeó su pie con molestia, y tomó aire.

"Bien." Murmuró y lamió sus labios. Tomando una pequeña inhalación, se relajó… y luego dejó salir un gemido gutural, haciendo eco en la silenciosa habitación. Era un sonido animal y profundo que sonaba tanto sexy como peligroso. Era orgásmico.

Sollozó mientras la habitación seguía en silencio. "Listo." Exclamó, su rubor desapareciendo de a poco.

Muchos de los otros hombres comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, mientras que Sasuke fijo sus ojos en los de Naruto.

Silo movió sus ojos de uno a otro. "¿Ya terminaron las audiciones? ¿Podemos ir al cine ya?" Preguntó a su papá.

Naruto soltó una pequeña risa, rompiendo con su trance de nervios. "Nah, todavía me queda bastante por hacer."

Sasuke se inclinó aún más en el sofá. Estaba sorprendido de como un sonido tan sexual pudiese salir de alguien tan… idiota e infantil. Mierda, cuando recién había conocido al rubio, se preguntó qué mujer en su sano juicio querría tener sexo con un tipo así. Su aura prácticamente gritaba 'Soy un _Dobe_ ' y para Sasuke, no era tan atractivo. Era un rubio como la mayoría de los hombres americanos y poseía el típico cuerpo: delgado con aparentes músculos. En realidad, la única cosa que sobresalía eran sus ojos azules y su molesta y fuerte voz. Podría entender a las mujeres si se sentían atraídas por esos hermosos ojos, pero su voz las alejaría en un segundo(1). ¿Qué clase de mujer era la madre de Silo?

 _Una mujer sorda_ , resopló, _ninguna persona con un oído sano podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo._

xXxXx

Las audiciones continuaron por las siguientes tres horas, hombre tras hombre mostrando a Sasuke sus habilidades actorales. Kakashi y Kiba habían vuelto hacía ya un rato y se encontraban observando la última actuación con interés. Especialmente cuando llegó la parte de los gemidos.

"¿Ya terminaron todos?" Preguntó Kakashi, apagando la cámara.

"Sí, revisaré la cinta luego." Se puso de pie y saludó a los invitados. "Gracias a todos por hacer la audición. Les llamaré en algún día de la semana para comunicarles mi decisión sobre quién tomará el papel principal en mi película."

"¡¿Es el papel principal?!" Chilló Naruto. "C-creí que era solo un rol menor o… o-"

Sasuke sonrió mientras los actores comenzaban a retirarse, todos ellos hablando de que definitivamente ganarían el papel. Se inclinó sobre la mesa de roble. "No. Es el papel principal. Y debo decir, que lo hiciste bastante bien."

Naruto sonrió con alegría repentinamente. "¡Claro que lo hice bien!" Rio y bajó su mirada al sentir que Silo constantemente jalaba de su remera. Alzando al niño, sonrió. "Sabes… quiero agradecerte a ti y a tu _manager_ por darme ésta oportunidad. Si de veras lo logro, podré darle a Silo la vida que se merece." Levantó a su hijo para que tome su lugar en los hombros del rubio, sus piernitas a cada lado y sus manos descansando encima del cabello rubio.

Kakashi, detrás de ellos, sonrió debajo de su máscara.

"Así que gracias." Hizo una reverencia, mostrando a Sasuke su tradicional patrimonio japonés.

"Si Chichihue lo logra, ¡Tendré una piscina gigante llena de postres!" Silo rio tiernamente y sonrió con mucha alegría.

Sasuke se encontró a si mismo sonriendo. Tener un hijo a una edad tan temprana era una bendición, pero también era un peso difícil de llevar.

"De hecho." Habló. "¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?"

Naruto farfulló. "¿A c-cenar?"

"¿A menos que no quieras…?"

"¡Pero claro que sí! ¡Aceptaría comida gratis de cualquiera!" Zarandeó a Silo en sus hombros. "Suena bien, ¿No, hijo?"

Silo asintió lentamente, "Pero…"

"El cine es ésta noche, ¿Recuerdas?"

El morenito observó a Sasuke, luego a su Chichihue y sonrió. "Ok."

xXxXx

El restaurante al que fueron era _Applebee_ (cortesía de Naruto). Sasuke se había rehusado al principio a ir ya que no quería ser visto, pero luego Naruto le prestó un abrigo de su camioneta acompañado de una gorra de los _Pittsburg Steelers_ y un par de gafas de sol bien gánster hechas por unos de sus amigos, _Fudgems_ (2)

"¡Vamos a enchularte!" Gritó Naruto mientras seguían en el estacionamiento. Colocó la gorra en la cabeza del moreno y luego deslizó la chaqueta con aspereza sobre sus hombros, levantando el cuello de ésta. Luego de limpiar un poco las gafas, las ubicó sobre los ojos de Sasuke, y sonrió.

Sasuke se sentía estúpido en aquel atuendo, pero se detuvo de hacer comentario alguno. En su lugar, fulminó a la nuca de Naruto con la mirada mientras hacían su camino hacia la entrada, Silo sosteniendo la mano de su Chichihue.

"Mesa para tres." Dijo Sasuke a la camarera.

" _Tch_ , de ninguna manera, _Teme_." Replicó Naruto, luego se volteó hacia la camarera. "Denos unos lugares en la barra."

Sasuke estrechó sus ojos. "¿Dejas que tu hijo esté en esa clase de ambiente?"

Naruto rio. "¿Qué ambiente? Es un restaurante, no un bar. Además, le gusta mirar los partidos de fútbol que pasan en la televisión de aquí."

El moreno observó a Silo, el pequeño ya estaba escalando uno de los taburetes. Naruto tomó un de los menú de la parpadeante camarera, entregándole una apasionada sonrisa.

"Lo siento, nos sentaremos en la barra." Ronroneó, y luego le guiñó un ojo. La joven mujer de cabello rojo sostuvo un leve rubor en sus mejillas y asintió tontamente.

Sasuke contuvo la urgencia de revolear los ojos y escogió un asiento en el bar, al lado de Silo, Naruto, del otro lado del niño. El pequeño moreno saltaba en su asiento mientras miraba el progresivo partido de fútbol en el televisor.

"¿Acaso coqueteas con cada mujer que ves?" Preguntó Sasuke mientras Naruto le pasaba el menú.

"Já, básicamente." Naruto puso su dedo índice en su labio inferior. "No porque sea un mujeriego ni mucho menos." Soltó una leve risa. "Es que me siento un poco solitario. Es lindo tener alguien con quien salir de vez en cuando, ¿No crees?"

Sasuke frunció el ceño. "¿No tienes amigos hombres con los que salir?"

Naruto sonrió. "¡Mi buen amigo, Sai! Pero verás, no puedo tener sexo con él." Rio. Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa también.

Sasuke cerró su menú, ya habiendo decidido qué ordenar. "De veras eres un _Dobe_. Me hace preguntar porqué me gustas." Un hombre del bar se dirigió a ellos y les preguntó qué les gustaría tomar. Ambos Naruto y Silo contestaron 'una coca' mientras que Sasuke susurró un leve 'solo agua'

Luego de que el empleado se fuera a buscar sus bebidas, Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante, mirando a Sasuke de cerca. Silo estaba muy ocupado mirando el partido de fútbol como para prestarles atención a ellos.

"¿Así que te gusto, eh?" Le entregó a Sasuke una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes blancos y brillantes, y movió sus cejas de arriba abajo.

Sasuke simplemente le respondió con otro ceño fruncido. "No me refiero de esa forma."

"Lo sé, lo sé." Naruto sacudió su mano y dejó escapar el tema.

Unos momentos después, el camarero regresó con sus bebidas y las colocó en la mesa. "Disfruten." Dijo con una áspera voz y se volteó para atender a otras personas. Naruto tomó un gran sorbo de su coca y le dio un suave codazo a Silo, recordándole que su bebida estaba esperando.

Silo tomó un sorbo, sus ojos pegados a la televisión.

"¿Es así siempre?" Sasuke alzó una ceja.

"Cuando hay algo interesante no escuchará nada de lo que le digas." Naruto rio. "Pero no te preocupes, la comida lo regresará a la realidad. Sip, ¡justo como su Papá!"

Sasuke soltó una risa. Antes, se había sorprendido incluso a sí mismo al invitar al rubio y a su hijo a salir a cenar con él. Había estado el día entero sin comer, y en Japón estaba tan acostumbrado a salir a comer con su hermano, que le preguntó a Naruto por instinto. Incluso ahora, seguía un poco sorprendido. No por la invitación, sino de lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo. El rubio era molestísimo, pero en el buen sentido.

 _Estoy comenzando a cuestionar mi propia sanidad_ , Sasuke exhaló y tomó un sorbo de su agua.

"¿Sabes...?"

Sasuke regresó su mirada a Naruto mientras comenzaba a hablar.

"…Incluso aunque seas un idiota, también me gustas."

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, luego revoleó sus ojos. No pudo evitarlo

" _Dobe_."

"¡ _Teme_!" Respondió Naruto en un gruñido, en un tono de broma.

"¡Comida!" Gimoteó Silo. El partido finalmente llegado a un corte comercial.

xXxXx

El día había pasado rapidísimo, pero cada segundo de éste fue totalmente disfrutado por ambos jóvenes. Se habían peleado como niños, incluso arrojado un par de golpes, pero al final… la habían pasado genial. Silo estaba confundido por su comportamiento, pero estaba más concentrado en su deseo de ir al cine.

Sasuke cerró su chaqueta holgada mientras salían hacia la fría briza de la tarde. Se había divertido, de eso estaba seguro. Desde que se convirtió en actor, nunca había tenido la posibilidad de pasarla bien como lo hacía en sus años de adolescente. Pero ahora sentía que era joven de nuevo. Se encontraba fuera con un amigo y pasándola bien.

"Hmmm, ese palo no debe estar tan profundo en tu culo…" Comentó Naruto alegremente mientras se acercaban al coche que habían tomado 'prestado' de Kiba.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sus ojos no pudieron sostener su enojo tal como lo hicieron ésta mañana. Se sentía bastante cómodo con Naruto, como si fueran mejores amigos. Aunque no lo eran, se dijo Sasuke a sí mismo. El tipo de trabajo que poseía no le permitía tener mejores amigos, ni si quiera amigos comunes. Kiba era una excepción, ya que no importa qué sucediera, él siempre hacía lo que estaba en sus manos para mantenerse en contacto con Sasuke. Era como una plaga.

Naruto rio al ver la expresión del moreno, pero parpadeó en sorpresa cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo trasero. Tomándolo y levantando la tapa, lo acercó a su oreja. "¡Hey! ¡Uzumaki Naruto al habla!"

Sasuke abrió la puerta trasera del coche y dejó que Silo trepara sobre el asiento, luego lo ayudó con el cinturón. Cerrando la puerta, se encaminó hacia el asiento del conductor, pero alzó su mirada al ver que Naruto estaba en silencio.

"¿Naruto?" Preguntó.

"…" El rubio frunció el ceño y escuchó hablar a la persona del otro lado de la línea. "¿Sabes? Iba a llamarte." Dijo con calma, pero su voz sostenía furia.

Sasuke se metió en el coche y comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero la dejó abierta un poco, lo suficiente como para escuchar la conversación de Naruto

"¿Por qué nos enviaste solo $200 éste mes?" Gruñó. "¡Es diciembre, Sunako! ¡Falta poco para Navidad!..." Escuchó por un largo momento, y luego cerró sus puños con fuerza, sus dientes temblaban. "¡Es tu maldito hijo!" Prácticamente, gritó.

Sasuke se volteó en su asiento, observando mientras Silo miraba a través de la ventana, como si no estuviese escuchando. Pero Sasuke sabía bien. Los niños siempre escuchan, **siempre**.

"¿Cuál es tu razón, eh?" Exclamó Naruto. "¿Una visita a la peluquería en las vegas?" Bajó su mirada al suelo, luego sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no enviarás más dinero?! ¡Con ese dinero sobrevivimos!-" Su rostro se había vuelto rojo de la furia, luego empezó a gritar en japonés, la gente en el estacionamiento volteándose para mirarlo extrañamente.

Sasuke encendió el coche, con la esperanza de que el motor ahogara los gritos. Él sabía que las discusiones podían dejar una cicatriz en los niños, y no quería que Silo terminara herido. "No te culpes." Fue todo lo que le dijo al pequeño moreno.

Silo alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke, sus ojos reflejando el sol que iluminaba el coche. "Pero yo fui un accidente…" Susurró. "Mamá dijo que se suponía que yo no tenía que nacer y se fue… Dijo que no me quería y nunca volvió, dejando a Chichihue triste." Jugueteó con el cinturón sobre su regazo. "Piensas… que si yo desapareciera… ¿Mamá volvería con Chichihue? ¿Y así sería él sería feliz de nuevo?"

Era impresionante lo que pensaban los niños.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo, Naruto se subió al asiento del pasajero y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Estaba sonriendo, pero obviamente la sonrisa era falsa. "¡Ok! ¡Llévanos al cine, _Teme_!" Ordenó.

Sasuke frunció en entrecejo.

xXxXx

Silo sonrió mientras su padre lo alzaba hacia sus hombros una vez que salieron del coche de Sasuke, alias el coche de Kiba.

"¡Quiero ver Eragon, Chichihue!" Chilló emocionado. El trayecto había sido bastante largo debido a los semáforos en rojo, así que el enfado de Naruto había casi desaparecido y Silo ya no se encontraba tan triste, lo cual era bueno de ver.

"Genial, dragones." Naruto se arrodilló y sonrió mientras ojeaba por la ventanilla baja del coche. "Gracias por el viaje, _Teme_. ¿Vendrás a Wal-Mart algún día de estos, no?"

"Hn, por supuesto. Soy el chico de los recados de Kiba, después de todo."

El rubio rio y se puso de pie, manteniendo a su hijo en los hombros. "Bueno, ¡Te veré luego entonces! ¡Sayonara!" Luego salió corriendo en zig zags, haciendo reír a Silo.

Sasuke subió la ventana del coche y encendió el motor.

Pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco preocupado por esos dos.

 **N/A (original)**

 **(1)- Sasuke dice que Naruto no es atractivo… pero mierda, ¡Naruto es hermoso! xD**

 **(2) ¡Fudgems es en realidad un amigo gánster mío! ¡Él es la mierda! XD**

 _N/T: Y bueno, ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? ¡Gracias a todos por comentar! Amo sus comentarios y los leo como 7 veces cada uno. Me encantan, todos ustedes, los amo XD._

 _Acá comienza el salseo… y la historia en sí. Esperen el próximo capítulo. ¡Ya lo estoy traduciendo! (Mentira, pero apenas suba éste me pongo a traducir, así que, yay!)_

 _Ceci._


	6. Los alegres buenos tiempos

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Y a Sasuke). Just like Heroin le pertenece** _ **a VanityWantsYou**_

 _ **N/A (Original) Lo siento, no hay Silo aquí… ¡pero hay mucho Naruto y Sasuke!**_

 _N/T: ¡Buenos días! Otro capítulo :D solo lean, no tengo mucho que decir xDD_

 **Capítulo 6: "Los alegres buenos tiempos"**

"¡Y el dragón sopló fuego sobre todos los hombres malos y el equipo de Eragon ganó!" Chilló Silo mientras él y Naruto entraban a la guardería. Dejó su mochila sobre los cubículos para los abrigos y aterrizó contra Naruto, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Sí, sí, lo sé. Estuve ahí." Rio disimuladamente, devolviéndole el abrazo a su hijo. Mientras Silo se retiraba, desordenó el cabello del niño. "Hey, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que me lleve tu mochila a casa?"

El moreno asintió con la cabeza. "Hice algo para Jack…" Se ruborizó dulcemente.

Naruto lo arrulló. "¡Qué adorable de tu parte!" Luego observó el cuarto, encontrándose con el famoso Jack que había visto días atrás. Sus ojos color avellana vagaron por la habitación hasta encontrarse con ellos, y fijó su mirada en Silo con una sonrisa.

"¡Silo! ¡Ven ayudarme a construir la vía de este tren!" Llamó Jack.

Tratando de disimular su rubor, Silo sonrió y corrió hacia el niño. "¡Adiós, Chichihue!"

Naruto murmuró un 'adiós' antes de voltearse y salir del lugar, la fría brisa desordenándole sus mechones rubios. Entrando en su auto, chequeó su celular que se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante.

¿Una llamada perdida?

Recogiendo el dispositivo, rio para sus adentros al ver quién lo había llamado. Marcando los números, colocó el celular en su oreja. Luego de tres o cuatro pitidos, respondió.

"¡Hey, Teme! ¿Llamaste?"

" _Hn, ¿Por qué no me atendiste?"_

Naruto sonrió. "¿Estabas preocupado?"

" _Hn."_

"Bueno, si quieres saber. Estaba llevando a Silo a la guardería. ¡Ah! ¡Lo que me recuerda! Necesito tu ayuda con algo.

Sasuke exhaló en la otra línea, como si se arrepintiera de haberse hecho amigo del rubio. " _Continúa."_

"A Silo le gusta este niño en la guardería, ¿No? ¡Necesito tu ayuda para juntarlos!"

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la llamada.

" _¿Tu hijo es gay?"_

Naruto fijó su mirada en la ventana. "¿Tienes un problema con eso?"

Sasuke rio levemente. _"Para nada, solo que me parece extraño que esté tan seguro sobre su preferencia sexual a una edad tan temprana."_

El rubio sonrió. "Creo que Sai lo convirtió. Cuando estoy afuera luego de las horas de la guardería, Silo se queda con él… y no le digas a nadie, pero creo que dejó que Silo observara mientras tenía sexo con uno de sus novios." Asintió a sí mismo. "Eso me hubiese convertido a mí. Sai es candente." Rio Naruto.

Sasuke soltó una risa. _"¿Estás seguro que no eres_ _ **tú**_ _el que es gay?"_

"Nop. Solo soy una persona con una mente abierta. Uzumaki Naruto es el hombre de las mujeres." Esbozó una sonrisa. "Así queeee, ¿Me ayudarás o no?"

" _No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Ayudar a tu hijo con sus problemas suena mucho mejor que ordeñar vacas."_

Naruto lanzó una carcajada en la otra línea. "JÁ, ¿El gran Uchiha Sasuke ordeña vacas?"

" _No le dirás a nadie."_

El rubio sonrió como un idiota y encendió el motor de su coche. Solo había realmente llegado a conocer a Sasuke ayer, pero ya consideraba al moreno un buen amigo. Incluso aunque podría llegar a ser un asno de vez en cuando, el actor era una presencia muy divertida con la cual pasar el rato.

Y a Silo le caía bien.

Encontrar un amigo que Silo realmente quisiera era una tarea difícil.

"No te preocupes. No diré nada." Corrió una mano por su cabello. "Pero como sea, ¿Por qué me llamaste antes?"

" _Para hablar sobre anoche."_

"¿Qué sucede con anoche?" Salió del estacionamiento y desaceleró a la señal de 'pare'. Mirando a ambos lados, giro a la derecha y condujo pasando la vieja estación de servicio que estaba a través de la calle.

" _¿Siempre discutes con la madre de Silo cuando él está ahí?"_

La mano derecha de Naruto se cerró con fuerza sobre el volante, sus brillantes ojos azules mirando a la carretera mientras mantenía el pequeño teléfono contra su oreja. "No… de hecho, esa fue la primera vez." Exhaló y volvió a girar a la derecha, pasando una escuela primaria. "Ha sido duro… solo dos meses atrás, las cosas parecían estar excelentes. Ganaba el dinero suficiente para mantenernos y al final del mes, el dinero de Sunako entraba en la cuenta…" Se desconcentró y se detuvo detrás de unos autos en el semáforo en rojo.

" _Continúa."_ Dijo Sasuke.

"Luego el alquiler de nuestro apartamento subió de precio. La puta y vieja dueña del lugar dijo que era por una buena razón, pero nunca me dijo **qué** razón." Gruñó. "Así que tuve que gastar otros cien dólares en eso, dejándome con menos dinero para comida y juguetes para Silo. No es justo que un niño no tenga juguetes, ¿No? Así que le compro uno bastante lindo cada dos semanas, y termino pidiéndole constantemente a mis amigos que me preparen algo de comida" Rio con una voz áspera. "¿Y sabes quién siempre nos prepara comida? Sai. Bendito Sai" Sonrió contra el teléfono. "A veces pienso que Sai debería ser el padre de Silo, no yo. Es mucho mejor en aquel trabajo de lo que nunca podré ser." Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a conducir una vez que el semáforo regresó a la luz verde. "Pero como sea, me estoy yendo por las ramas. De todos modos… anoche, Sunako llamó y dijo que no volvería a enviar el dinero para el mantenimiento de su hijo, nunca más."

Sasuke susurró un pequeño 'Hn' en la otra línea. _"¿Y por qué carajo no lo haría?"_

"Nunca quiso mantenernos en primer lugar… solo lo hacía porque era su obligación." Tomó un camino hacia la izquierda y estacionó en el supermercado de mascotas. "Pero ayer, cuando me llamó y anunció que no iba a enviar más dinero… Supe que no podía hacer nada al respecto."

" _Es en contra de la ley no pagar el mantenimiento de los hijos, Dobe"_

"Lo sé, pero… cuando nos dejó, su padre estaba intentando convertirse en algún tipo de oficial del gobierno. Supongo… que finalmente obtuvo ese cargo." Su sonrisa era leve mientras estacionaba el vehículo. "Lo que significa que encontró una manera de involucrarse en el sistema y ahora Sunako no tiene la obligación de mantenernos." Salió del coche y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Cruzando la calle, entró al negocio e inmediatamente se dirigió a buscar la comida para su conejito, Kohi.

El moreno se mantuvo en silencio mientras Naruto hablaba para sí mismo, murmurando sobre qué marca de comida le gustaba a Kohi.

"A ese tipo nunca le caí bien. Me toleraba cuando Sunako me llevaba a su casa, pero una vez que quedó embarazada, esa tolerancia se quebró." Soltó una risa. "Dijo que probablemente dejé a muchas más mujeres embarazadas antes que a su hija. _Pft_ , claro, puede que haya salido con bastantes chicas, pero siempre usé protección." Resopló, borrando su tenso humor de la conversación.

Sasuke soltó una risa.

"Pero sí, cambiemos de tema." Tomó una gran bolsa de comida. "¿Qué tal si hablamos de las audiciones?" Sonrió.

" _Aún no he podido mirar las cintas. Estuve trabajando en el granero con Kiba."_

"Eso debe apestar. Un chico bonito como tú debe odiar mancharse las manos de tierra y suciedad." El rubio trató de disimular su risa cuando hubo unos segundos de completo silencio en la otra línea. "Aw, vamos, era una broma. Eres tan serio, Sasuke. ¡Afloja un poco!"

" _ **Estoy**_ _flojo"_ rezongó el actor.

Naruto sonrió.

" _No lo decía de esa forma, pervertido."_ Sasuke se encontró a si mismo riendo. Era gracioso, ya que venía haciendo eso con bastante frecuencia últimamente.

"Claro." Colocó las bolsas de comida sobre el mostrador en frente de la caja registradora, el chico haciendo sonar los artículos.

"Serían $5.96, señor." Dijo el adolescente larguirucho.

Buscando en sus bolsillos, Naruto recogió el dinero y se lo entregó al chico. "Quédate con el cambio y el recibo." Tomó la bolsa y se encaminó hacia la salida. "Oi, Teme, ¿Crees que podrás acompañarme a hacer las compras de Navidad esta noche? Sé que es repentino. Se suponía que iría con Sai, pero Sakura-chan me lo robó." Hizo un puchero, haciéndolo parecerse a su hijo.

" _Con tal de que me saques de ésta casa"_

"¡Yosh! ¡Saldremos a las siete!"

" _Estaré listo en diez minutos."_ Y enseguida cortó la llamada.

"¡Pero no me cortes así, Teme!"

xXxXx

Kakashi observó (Desde la mesa) como Sasuke cerraba su celular y lo arrojaba a su bolsillo. El moreno procedió a salir de la cocina y dirigirse a las escaleras, el suelo de madera chirriando bajo sus pasos pesados.

"¿Vas a salir con Naruto-kun?" No tenía su máscara puesta, la molesta tela colgando de la mesa en frente de él. "Ustedes dos se hicieron bastante cercanos." Comentó.

"Supongo." Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de subir al piso de arriba para cambiarse. Un overol de jardinería y botas sucias no era algo con lo que quería ser visto en público.

Dirigiéndose al cuarto de invitados en el que dormía, abrió el clóset y comenzó a buscar. No sabía porqué estaba tan entusiasmado por ir de compras con el rubio, pero creía que tenía que ver con que no tenía amistades que harían algo así con él. Solía tener muchos amigos, pero luego su hermano lo involucró en el campo de la actuación… y los perdió a todos. Ser un actor había sido simple al principio, pero tiempo después se volvió popular y toneladas y toneladas de presión comenzaron a pesarle sobre los hombros. Todo el mundo iba a ver sus películas, esperando que sea el mejor, esperando que sea tan glamoroso y hermoso como siempre lo habían visto… y esa presión lo había hecho feo. Lo enojaba, lo hacía desquitarse con cualquiera, lo hacía mostrar una parte de él que ni su hermano jamás había visto. Así es como perdió a todos sus amigos.

Pero antes de que empeorara, tomó un descanso. Escapó de Japón, con Kakashi, y se escondió en Estados Unidos. Ya se sentía enfermo de la presión, harto de todas las altas expectativas de la gente, harto de que su hermano le diga que eso era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar. Que todo haya resultado de ésta forma, era culpa de ese bastardo. Él fue quién le consiguió a Sasuke ésta carrera.

 _Estaba harto de cómo me veía la gente. Como si fuera tan perfecto…_

Escogió un conjunto, lo quitó de su respectiva percha y se lo colocó en el hombro. Cerró la puerta del clóset y arrojó una rápida mirada hacia las cintas de grabación de las audiciones que se encontraban en su mesa de noche.

 _Es por eso que estoy haciendo ésta película…_

 _Para mostrarle a la gente que no soy perfecto…_

xXxXx

Naruto hizo sonar su bocina al llegar a la casa de Kiba. Vio al morocho en la parte de atrás, alimentando a las gallinas con Akamaru a su lado. Desviando su mirada de ellos, observó como Sasuke salía de la casa, su vestimenta consistiendo de unos jeans negros y ajustados y una chaqueta blanca de apariencia costosa. Mientras el moreno subía al coche, Naruto sonrió.

"¿Estás listo para ir de compras, noviecita?" preguntó con un acento pijo.

Sasuke se puso el cinturón y cruzó sus piernas con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Eres tan Dobe."

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. "¿Sabes? Si quisiera, podría decirle a toda la población femenina de Frederick, Maryland, que estás aquí." Sonrió con una sonrisa muy Sasuke. "Y serás acosado y probablemente despojado de tu preciosa ropa. Mierda, incluso puede que te violen… si es que las mujeres pueden hacer eso."

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada y cruzó sus brazos. "Solo conduce."

Riendo como un idiota, Naruto condujo por la carretera e hizo su feliz camino al centro comercial, tarareando una canción que Sasuke no pudo reconocer

"Oi, ¿Te gusta el anime?" Preguntó Naruto, manteniendo sus ojos en la calle.

"En realidad no."

"¡¿En serio?! Pero… pero, ¡Eres japonés!"

El actor alzó una ceja. "¿Y? Tú también lo eres."

"¡Exactamente!"

Sasuke estaba confundido. "¿Qué?" Exhaló. "Olvídalo. ¿Por qué no me dices que le comprarás a Silo?"

"Aaaah" Naruto le entregó una enorme sonrisa, haciéndole recordar a un tanuki(1). "¡Planeo comprarle una PlayStation 3! Y un par de juegos, claro."

"¿Tienes el dinero?"

"¡Síp! ¡He estado ahorrando durante los últimos meses! Quise asegurarme de que Silo obtuviera lo que exactamente quería para Navidad." Sonrió mientras conducía, encendiendo el guiño y haciendo un giro. "Los últimos años tuvo cosas pequeñas… ¡Pero éste año será genial!"

Sasuke contuvo su impulso de revolear los ojos.

xXxXx

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con que no tienes más?!" Naruto gruñó hacia el hombre detrás del mostrador en _Gamestop_. Realmente se veía enfurecido.

"Escucha, niño." El hombre de unos cuarenta años comenzó a decir. "El sistema acaba de salir, todo el mundo quiere una. Cada vez que entra una tanda nueva, se agotan en horas. Si de veras querías una, hubieses venido ésta mañana."

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante y le entregó una mirada tan gélida que avergonzaría la de Sasuke. "Escuche, mi hijo quiere una PlayStation 3, y va a tener una ¿Me entendió?" Hizo un amago de subir al mostrador. "¡Incluso si eso significa que tenga que arrancarte las bolas, viejo!" Fue arrojado hacia atrás por Sasuke, el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

"Si vas a comportarte así cada vez que salimos de compras, no creo que deberíamos ser amigos."

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa, soplando los cabellos rubios de su frente. Dejo que Sasuke lo alejara del hombre, pero no dejó de fijar sus ojos en el empleado. "Volveré y más le vale que haya una PlayStation 3 esperando por mí. ¡Tengo conexiones, hombre y no tengo miedo de usarlas!"

El hombre mayor revoleó sus ojos y regresó a su trabajo, ignorando por completo el resto de las palabras de Naruto.

"Me hubieses dejado golpearlo." Naruto bufó, caminando delante de Sasuke. "Podría haberlo derribado fácilmente."

Sasuke igualó su paso al de Naruto y sonrió. "Lo dudo, en 10 minutos, ya hubiesen llevado tu cuerpo a la morgue."

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada y luego comenzó a reír, lagrimeando mientras sostenía su estómago. Rio aún más cuando su amigo solo lo miró con una seria expresión. "Ah-ah, hombre creo que tiene razón. Nunca fui buen buscapleitos." Frotó sus ojos y sonrió. "Pero cuando lo hago en serio, de veras puedo patear varios culos."

"Sí, bueno, creo que deberíamos estar comprando regalos de Navidad, no hablando sobre tus habilidades de lucha." Abrió el cierre de su chaqueta, ya acalorado por la temperatura del centro comercial.

"¡Pero quería comprarle la consola!" Gimoteó Naruto.

"Entonces vayámonos y la compraremos en otro momento." Comentó Sasuke, _Tal vez si me voy ahora, tendré tiempo para revisar esas cintas de las audiciones._

"¡No, la quiero **ahora**!"

El moreno exhaló y colocó sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. "Estás actuando muy infantil."

"¿Ah, sí? Bueno, tú eres… ¡Tu cabeza está llena de grasa!"

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, Naruto le devolvió la mirada… y comenzó otra competencia.

xXxXx

Sakura rio mientras olía las diferentes lociones y cremas para el cuerpo que había en _Victoria's Secret_ , una empleada a su lado para ayudarla en cualquier momento…

Pero Sai pensaba que era lesbiana. Lista para atacar a Sakura como un obeso atacaría una torta. Estaba de pie en la entrada del negocio, mirando a la chica de cabello rosa mientras revisaba cada estante, mirando cada artículo, y la empleada siempre atrás de ella.

"Sakura, ¿Terminaste?" Preguntó, aburrido. Podría haber ido de compras con Naruto (Algo que él siempre disfrutaba) en vez de deambular por un 'negocio para putas' esperando a que Sakura elija sus lociones.

"Estás de compras con una mujer, Sai" le entregó una dulce pero enferma sonrisa. "No terminaré ni en mil horas."

Sai exhaló y se inclinó sobre la vitrina, llamando la atención de otras personas. Algunas chicas les guiñaron el ojo, pero la belleza de cabello negro no estaba interesado en ellas. Él quería la atención de hombres. Y no cualquier hombre, sino uno en particular. Uno que hacía que su vida valiera la pena vivirla, hacía que su corazón se detuviera con solo una sonrisa, uno que le hacía sentir que se derretiría en sus pantalones con una sola mirada.

Tosió a esa última parte.

"¿Qué están haciendo esos dos?" una chica murmuró a su amiga mientras pasaban al lado de Sai.

"No lo sé, han estado parados ahí como por cinco minutos, solo mirándose con furia." Contestó su amiga.

Sai volteó y observó a Naruto y a otro chico, de pie en el medio del centro comercial. Olvidándose de Sakura, corrió hacia ellos.

"Ríndete, Teme." Naruto mantuvo sus ojos en Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke estrechó sus ojos aún más.

Sai forzó su paso entre la pequeña multitud. "Naruto-san" Llamó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos hombres lo escucharan. Naruto volteó y parpadeó.

Sasuke sonrió. "Perdiste, Dobe."

"…"

"¿Naruto-san?" Preguntó Sai.

"¡Me hiciste perder, Sai!" Le gritó a su amigo, haciendo un puchero infantil. De veras no estaba actuando como sí mismo el día de hoy ¡Pero era todo culpa de Sasuke!

El joven de cabello negro y corto frunció el entrecejo. "Lo siento, pero-"

"No, no, **yo** lo siento." Naruto exhaló. "Solo estoy enojado porque no pude comprarle a Silo la PlayStation 3, y luego Sasuke comenzó a llamarme cosas." Exhaló de nuevo. "No quise gritarte, Sai."

Sasuke frunció el ceño. _No le he llamado de ninguna forma._

Sai le entregó una sonrisa genuina. "Está bien."

"Por cierto… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías con Sakura."

Sai rio nerviosamente "Estaba, pero se estaba tomando su tiempo…"

"Lamento si no valgo la pena tu tiempo." Gruñó Sakura detrás de ellos, sus brazos cruzados. Pero su enojo desapareció inmediatamente al ver a Sasuke. "Ah-ah, ¡Sasuke-kun!" Se colgó del brazo del moreno. "¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás hoy?" Ronroneó.

Sasuke arrugó su nariz con molestia. "Bien. Ahora si no te molesta, Naruto y yo debemos terminar nuestras compras." Quitó su brazo del agarre de la chica de cabello rosa.

Sakura puso sus labios en una fina línea, sus ojos esmeralda brillando con esperanza. "¿Por qué ustedes dos no vienen a comprar conmigo y Sai? Se suponía que Naruto iba de compras con él de todas formas."

Naruto habló. "Tiene razón, sabes. ¿Por qué no vamos todos de compras?" Sonrió y colocó un brazo alrededor de Sai, acercándolo a él. "¡Me dará tiempo para charlar con Sai! No he salido con él desde hace un tiempo y ¡Apuesto a que me extraña!"

Sai sonrió, sin importarle la cercanía al rubio ni un poco.

Sasuke resopló y sacó su celular. Marcó el número de Kiba

" _¿Qué quieres Uchiha? ¡Estoy intentando bañar a Akamaru!"_

"No volveré a casa hasta las nueve más o menos. Voy a estar…" Observó al pequeño grupo de personas. "…afuera con amigos." Gruñó.

"¡JÁ! ¿Amigos? ¿Me estás cargando, cierto? Quién querría ser amigo de-" Antes de que pudiese terminar, Sasuke colgó la llamada y regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo.

xXxXx

Luego de unas dos horas después, el centro comercial tuvo que cerrar y el grupo se fue, Sakura y Sai al coche del moreno, Naruto y Sasuke al coche del rubio.

"¡Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, chicos!" Naruto los saludó y trepó al coche mientras Sasuke colocaba las bolsas en el baúl. Pero lo hizo con molestia, murmurando algo como que Naruto debería guardar las cosas ya que era su coche.

Luego de cerrar la camioneta, tomó su lugar en el asiento del pasajero y se colocó el cinturón. "Gastaste la mayoría de tu dinero, ¿Supongo que no le comprarás una PlayStation 3…?"

Naruto sonrió un poco mientras encendía el motor. "Supongo que no… pero… Él estará feliz con cualquier cosa que le dé, ¿Cierto?" Su tono era esperanzado.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, cerrando los ojos. "Por supuesto." Luego pensó en la conversación que tuvo con Kakashi en el baño de hombres mientras el resto se encontraba en la sala de entretenimientos jugando al _Dance Dance Revolution_.

" _¿Que quieres que yo qué?" Kakashi sonaba confundido._

" _Ve y encuentra un negocio que tenga una PlayStation 3 en stock. Una vez que lo encuentres, cómprala."_

 _Kakashi rio. "¿Ahora te gustan los vídeojuegos?"_

" _No preguntes, solo hazlo." Gruñó Sasuke, luego colgó._

Ok, no había sido mucho una conversación, más bien una orden.

"¿Por qué te estás riendo?" Preguntó Naruto mientras pasaban por Wal-Mart.

Sasuke mantuvo su sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados mientras continuaban su camino por las concurridas calles. No le diría al rubio que había conseguido la consola.

Nop, tendrá que esperar hasta Navidad para descubrirlo.

 _ **N/A (original):**_

 _ **Es uno de esas cosas que hacen los perro mapache. Como Hachi de Inuyasha… xD Já, Inuyasha… gracioso.**_

 _ **Eh… ¿Supongo que este fue un capítulo largo?**_

 _N/T: ¡Gracias por los reviews! Parezco un disco rayado pero me hacen muy feliz. Bueno, nada que decir… así que ¡Hasta mañana! O pasado… quién sabe xD._

 _Ceci._


	7. Tenemos a nuestro actor

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Y a Sas** _ **uke**_ **) Just like Heroin le pertenece a** _ **VanityWantsYou**_

 _ **N/A (originial): Una vez más, este fic está dedicado a mi amado Xaayp. ¡Lo quiero tanto! Si estás leyendo esto Xaay, ¡Te amo! *abrazo***_

 _N/T: SOLO LEAN 3_

 _Ah, me olvidaba. Un par de tediosas palabras en japonés que aparecen en éste capítulo._

 _ **Arigato**_ _: Gracias.  
_ _ **Ne /Oi**_ _: Oye. (Ne es mucho más tierno)  
_ _ **Ohayo**_ _: Buen día.  
_ _ **Otouto**_ _: Hermanito._

 **Capítulo 7: "Tenemos a nuestro actor."**

Una señora mayor que pasaba caminando por el pequeño hogar escondido tras unos árboles, miró a su derecha, los sonidos de gritos y alaridos de promesas de muerte atravesaban las ventanas de la residencia. Apretó con fuerza la soga atada a su peludo y blanco poodle, tratando de calmar al canino, pero no tenía sentido, no funcionaba. Rápidamente apresurando su paso, entregó otra mirada cuando otro grito de súplica fue lanzado por una pobre víctima de la casa.

Dentro, Sai se arrojó a su sofá color chocolate, una Heineken en su mano derecha. Sonrió contra la boca de la botella mientras Silo, una vez más, vencía a Naruto en una partida de _Soul Calibur 3_. Se inclinó hacia adelante, sus profundos y oscuros ojos sosteniendo una risa.

"Perdiste de nuevo, Naruto-san."

El rubio frunció el ceño con furia y seleccionó un nuevo personaje; _Yoshimitsu_. Ignorando a su amigo, apretó los botones y giró el joystick hasta poder realizar un ataque fulminante. Sus ojos azules brillaban con esperanza, pero ésta desapareció tan pronto como el movimiento fue bloqueado por un pequeño, pero poderoso, _Talim_.

"¡Mierda!" Gritó frustrado. "¡Te voy a matar!" Amenazó.

Silo sonrió dulce e inocentemente (Algo que había aprendido de Sai) y presionó tres botones a la vez, haciendo a su personaje enviar a _Yoshimitsu_ volando por los aires.

"Eres mucha charla, Chichihue." Se burló el morenito. Presionando el botón de _start_ para escoger otros personajes, sonrió con dulzura una vez más, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el entrecejo.

"Has pasado mucho tiempo con Sai." Comentó Naruto. "No creo que deba cuidarte más."

Rápidamente la sonrisa de Silo de desdibujó de su rostro e hizo un puchero, sus brillantes y grandes ojos suplicantes.

"Ne, Chichihue… No permitirías que deje de ver a Ro-chan, ¿No?"

Sai alzó sus cejas con diversión. Siempre había encontrado las pequeñas peleas entre su mejor amigo y su hijo interesantes y graciosas. El pequeño niño usaba su dulce y tierna apariencia como su arma más letal, mientras que el rubio utilizaba su ingenio y su sonrisa. Luego cuando sus infantiles pleitos no podían llegar a un final, le preguntaban a Sai su opinión.

Básicamente, decían '¿Quién de nosotros tiene razón?'

Y no importa cuánta razón tenga Silo en la mayoría de las peleas, Sai siempre coincidía con Naruto. La gente hace cosas así cuando está enamorada.

Exhaló. "Terminemos con esto, por favor." Le entregó una sonrisa a Silo. "¿Qué tal si tú y yo vamos a _Borders_ mientras Naruto-san se dirige al trabajo?" Rio mientras Silo inmediatamente apagaba la PlayStation 2 y comenzaba a ponerse sus zapatillas.

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Lo vas a llevar a _Borders_?" Luego frunció el ceño, "Pero no tengo dinero para darle ahora…"

"No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo cubierto, Naruto-san." El otro empleado de Wal-Mart se levantó de su asiento y colocó su cerveza en un rincón de la mesa. "Solo ve a trabajar." Sonrió de nuevo. "Y saluda a Sakura de mi parte."

"A-ah, bueno, gracias." Naruto esbozó una sonrisa y le dio a su amigo una pequeña palmada en el hombro antes de dirigirse a Silo y darle un fuerte abrazo. "¡Diviértete con Ro-chan!" rio y se puso de pie. "No gastes mucho dinero en él, ¿Entendiste? Es un niño, no una mujer."

Sai soltó una risa. "Lo sé. Si fuera una mujer, dudo que me gustara tanto."

"Eso es tan cierto, maricón." Bromeó, luego se encaminó a la puerta de entrada, su mano sosteniendo la perilla de plata. "Silo, recuerda: no hay yaoi hasta que tengas 13, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sip." Chilló su hijo emocionado, con sus zapatillas finalmente atadas.

Naruto abrió la puerta y los saludó una última vez antes de dirigirse a su coche, el aire frío de la mañana golpeándolo con fuerza. Apretó su abrigo contra su cuerpo y mantuvo su vista en el suelo, para detener el viento de soplar en su cara. Corriendo por el pequeño patio, llegó hasta su coche y prácticamente saltó dentro de él, sus dientes tiritando.

Mientras faltaba cada vez menos para Navidad, parecía que el aire se volvía mucho más frío. Aún no había nevado, pero Naruto sabía que sucedería pronto, y lo ansiaba con ganas. No hay trabajo, no tendría que llevar a Silo ya que no hay escuelas. Solo pasar tiempo con su hijo por el apartamento, jugando videojuegos, hablar de chicos y chicas (Especialmente Jack), comer ramen instantáneo y arroz, y jugar con su adorable conejito, Kohi.

 _Mierda, lo que me recuerda. Tengo que ir a casa y alimentar a Kohi._

Girando en la esquina tan pronto como el semáforo se puso en verde, aceleró por la carretera con solo árboles y vacas a su alrededor. Sai no vivía en las granjas como Kiba; es solo que escogió comprar una casa entre la adorable y amable gente anciana.

xXxXx

Silo corrió hacia las islas de manga, buscando por uno perfecto. Quería una historia con la combinación de acción, drama, _Lolis_ y ciencia ficción.

"¿Qué tal… _Vampire Knight_? Tiene muchas chicas en cortos e inflados vestidos" Comentó Sai mientras escaneaba la portada del manga. Él mismo, no encontraba ese tipo de literatura interesante. En serio, quién en su sano juicio leería sobre un ninja vestido de naranja y su amigo _emo_ llamado… ¿Sashimi?

El empleado sacudió su cabeza en desaprobación.

"¡Déjame ver!" El pequeño moreno arrancó el libro en blanco y negro de sus manos, y leyó la parte trasera de éste, sus ojos azules como el cristal revelando curiosidad. Luego ojeó el pequeño libro y sonrió, haciéndolo parecer mucho a su padre. "¡Quiero éste Ro-chan!"

"¿Te gustan los vampiros? ¿O solo te gustan los hombres sexys que hay ahí?" Sai esbozó una media sonrisa y un rubor se dibujo en las mejillas regordetas de Silo. "Mmm, el chico de pelo blanco de ahí luce delicioso."

El morenito resopló y trató de ocultar su vergonzoso rubor tras cubrir su rostro con el manga. Sus hermosos ojos vagaron hasta encontrar los de chocolate.

"Ano… No te gusta en serio, ¿Cierto?"

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Sai.

"El chico de pelo blanco…"

Sai soltó una risa. "Claro que no, es ficcional."

Silo colocó el libro en el mostrador para ser pagado, sus ojos fijados en la mujer de la caja mientras hacía sonar el artículo. "Ah, ok…"

"¿Por qué?"

Silo alzó su mirada de nuevo, sus cejas juntándose en preocupación. "No puede gustarte si te gusta Chichihue."

Los ojos de Sai se abrieron como platos, pero intentó mantenerse calmo mientras pagaba por el libro, recogiendo la bolsa de la empleada. Murmuró un "Vamos." Al pequeño niño mientras caminaban hacia las grandes puertas de la salida.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que me gusta Naruto-san?" Ambos cruzaron el estacionamiento hasta su coche, Sai abriendo la puerta trasera y ayudando a Silo a subirse. Le colocó el cinturón y se dirigió hacia su asiento, cerrando la puerta y encendiendo el motor.

"Sonríes mucho cuando estás con él." Comenzó Silo. "Y a veces…te pones nervioso cuando está cerca. Como yo con…" Se ruborizó. "Con Jack."

Sai volteó hacia Silo y sonrió. "Ya veo. Bueno…Lo amo. Pero él nunca se sentirá de esa manera hacia mí. A Naruto-san le gustan las mujeres, no los hombres… y mucho menos yo." Regresó su mirada hacia adelante y aceleró cuando ningún coche venía en su dirección. Pasando por la luz amarilla del semáforo, giro a la derecha y comenzó su camino a casa.

Bajando la vista hacia sus pequeñas manos, Silo habló. "Pero Chichihue dijo que si amas mucho a alguien…Dios permitirá que estés con esa persona no importa lo que pase."

Sai no sonrió ni un poco. _Yo no creo en Dios_.

"¿Cuánto amas a Chichihue?" Preguntó Silo, regresando su mirada al pálido chico.

El empleado pensó por un momento. Se había enamorado del rubio en el momento en que lo conoció. Naruto era un faro de luz en ese triste lugar al que llamaba vida. Cuando sus padres murieron y se fue a vivir solo en un lugar sin techo y de concreto, Naruto lo había encontrado y le había ofrecido un lugar donde quedarse. Por supuesto, ambos tenían ocho años en ese tiempo, pero Dios, Sai creía que el rubio era un ángel.

"Tanto…tanto, que duele." Exclamó luego de unos momentos de silencio en el automóvil. "Pero aún puedo soportarlo…"

xXxXx

La pequeña y rosa nariz de Kohi olfateaba constantemente mientras Naruto la miraba. Parpadeó sus grandes y dorados ojos mientras movía una peluda y acolchonada patita hacia delante, lista para saltar en cualquier segundo. Pero Naruto no se lo iba a permitir. Nop.

"Te alimenté y jugué contigo, ahora es tiempo de que vuelvas a tu cajita." El rubio se arrodilló y levantó al conejito blanco antes de que pudiera escaparse. "Se un buen conejito mientras me voy al trabajo." Luego la colocó de nuevo en su pequeño hogar y salió del cuarto, cogiendo sus llaves del mostrador.

Su celular sonó mientras se encaminaba fuera de la casa y contestó la llamada.

"Hey, Uzumaki Naruto al habla."

" _Oye, chico zorro, ¿Quieres venir a mirar el juego de los Steelers más tarde cuando sales del trabajo?"_ Era Kiba.

Naruto parpadeó mientras se metía en su coche y conducía. "Claro, ¿Pero cómo conseguiste mi número?"

" _De Sasuke."_ El morocho sonrió en la otra línea.

"Ah, ¿Va a estar allí también?"

" _Claro, hombre, está canturreándome ahora mismo."_

El rubio soltó una risa y condujo pasando _Best Buy_ , luego giro a la izquierda y aceleró para llegar al estacionamiento de Wal-Mart, encontrando su espacio favorito vacante y listo para él. Sonrió y estacionó mientras Kiba hablaba de cosas al azar.

"Iré luego del trabajo. Eso sería alrededor de las cinco." Naruto salió de su coche y cerró la puerta, bloqueándola antes de correr hacia la puerta de la entrada, Sakura afuera tomando su descanso del almuerzo.

" _Ok, ¡Nos vemos entonces! ¡Tengo cerveza y patatas fritas!"_ Luego colgó.

Naruto cerró su teléfono y lo arrojó a su bolsillo, sonriéndole a Sakura mientras se le acercaba. "¡Ohayo, Sakura-chan!"

La chica de cabello rosa se volteó hacia él y sonrió. "¡Naruto! ¡Creí que no trabajarías hoy!"

"Ah, sí trabajo. Tengo que hacer las horas extra porque necesito el dinero, tú-" Se detuvo repentinamente en sus palabras, con su boca abierta.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "¿Sucede algo? ¿Acaso hay algo en mi rostro?" Corrió sus dedos por su mejilla derecha.

"¡Mi-mierda! ¡Olvidé mi uniforme!" Gimoteó el chico zorro.

La chica rio y se quitó el suyo. "Toma." Se lo entregó. "Creo que me voy a ir temprano, de todas formas. Tengo turno con el dentista."

"¡Eres una salvavidas, Sakura-chan!" Le dio un fuerte abrazo, causándole empezar a toser y a patalear sus piernas mientras era alzada en el aire.

"¡B-bájame!" Gritó.

Devolviéndola a tierra sólida, Naruto frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza tímidamente. "Lo siento"

"Sí." Sakura arregló su pollera y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro, Naruto atrás de ella. "Bueno, diviértete trabajando y te veré mañana en la mañana." Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de correr hacia Jiraiya para comentarle sobre su turno.

Naruto comenzó a colocarse el uniforme, pero frunció el entrecejo al haber terminado, el material ajustándole todo el cuerpo. Le gustaba que su vestimenta fuera holgada, pero supuso que no tenía otra opción. Dirigiéndose al mercado, instantáneamente comenzó a recibir miradas de mujeres.

"¡Te ves bien, Naruto!" Una de sus frecuentes clientas, Amanda, gritó mientras sus artículos eran sonados por Tenten. "¿Intentas verte bien para conseguir algunos culos?"

Naruto sonrió idiotamente. "Nah, aún no he encontrado ninguno lo suficiente bueno para mí." Bromeó. Yendo a su propia caja registradora, encendió la luz que mostraba que la caja estaba lista para los clientes.

 _Solo un par de horas de esto, ¡Y luego un partido de fútbol y cerveza!_

xXxXx

Sasuke caminó por el suelo de piedra que lo guiaba desde la entrada de coches hasta el correo. Levantando la pequeña tapa, recogió las cartas que había dentro. Deslizándolas por sus manos, se encontró con una de su hermano. Frunció el ceño y se preguntó cómo mierda Itachi había averiguado su dirección.

 _Debería haber sabido que me encontraría tarde o temprano._

Regresando al hogar, arrojó el resto del correo en el mostrador, y comenzó a abrir el suyo, descubriendo una nota tipiada. Casi revolea sus ojos. Su hermano nunca le había escrito una carta en su vida entera, ¿Por qué lo haría ahora?

 _Otouto:_

 _Espero que sepas que tu desaparición de Japón ha causado una gran conmoción. Millones de cartas de fanáticos fueron enviadas a mi compañía, todas y cada una de ellas preguntando a dónde te fuiste tan repentinamente. Qué inconsiderado e idiota de tu parte, partir antes de una entrevista por televisión. Podrías haberte ido_ _ **después**_ _. ¿Acaso no te enseñé nada durante estos años?_

Sasuke sonrió, prácticamente escuchando la molestia de Itachi.

 _Y cuando finalmente llegas a América, ¿Te quedas con un amigo tuyo de clase baja? Bueno, podrías haber pagado por una habitación en el Hilton por decir poco. Pero probablemente tenías miedo de que te encontrara y te arrastrara de vuelta a Japón. A veces, me pregunto si estamos relacionados por sangre o qué. Con la excepción de tu apariencia y nuestros parecidos gestos, somos completamente diferentes._

El moreno no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 _Pero eso no viene al caso. No hubiese siquiera escrito ésta carta si no fuese por esa bola de preocupación que Kakashi tiene por amante. Ha estado molestándome toda la mañana, diciéndome que te escriba una carta a ti y a tu manager. Honestamente, él no tiene derecho para andar dándome órdenes. Yo hago sus cheques._

Sasuke pudo detectar el lado infantil de su hermano en ese párrafo. Además, era verdad que el novio de Kakashi era una bola de preocupación. Le sorprendía que a pesar de cuanto Kakashi e Iruka se amaran, su _manager_ aun tenía el atrevimiento de mirar mujeres. Él era gay, por Dios santo.

 _Quiere que Kakashi sepa que lo extraña y que si viene a casa oliendo solo un poco a perfume, quemará su colección de Icha Icha Paradise. Ahora, aparte de eso, no voy a quedarme aquí y esperar que regreses a Japón, así que programé un vuelo para Maryland ésta semana. Espera verme pronto y no trates de mudarte, porque te encontraré. Siempre lo hago._

 _Tu amado hermano._

El moreno destrozó el papel en pedazos y lo arrojó a la basura. Frunció el ceño a nada en particular, luego se dirigió a la sala de estar, Kakashi sentado en el sofá mirando las noticias. El hombre de cabello plateado sonrió bajo su máscara al ver la molesta expresión del rostro del actor.

"¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó, sonando como que realmente le importaba.

"Mi hermano vendrá a visitarnos ésta semana." Dijo enfurecido.

Kakashi parpadeó. "¿Cómo descubrió que estábamos aquí?"

"Conoces a mi hermano como la palma de tu mano, Kakashi, dudo que no lo sepas." Sasuke se sentó al lado de su manager, mirando algo sobre el clima en Virginia en la T.V

"Ah, entonces envió a los miembros de _Akatsuki_." El hombre parecía estar divirtiéndose. "Itachi no gasta su tiempo, ¿Cierto?"

Sasuke gruñó en respuesta, luego recordó el mensaje de Iruka en la carta. "Iruka mencionó algo en la carta también."

Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa radiante. "¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué dijo me precioso Delfín-chan?"

"Que quemará tus inmundos libros pornográficos si regresas a Japón con perfume de alguna mujer." El actor sonrió con malicia y cruzó sus brazos, observando la expresión de horror en el rostro de Kakashi.

"E-estoy seguro de que no lo hará." Rio con nerviosismo. "Son solo amenazas vacías."

"Hn." Sasuke se inclinó hacia atrás y continuó mirando las noticias mientras Kakashi saltaba del sofá y corría a llamar a su novio. Estaba por decir algo sobre llamadas a larga distancia, pero luego cerró su boca y se encogió de hombros. Después de todo, él no era quién pagaba la cuenta telefónica.

xXxXx

Kiba finalizó su tarea de alimentar a los animales de granja, las bolsas vacías de trigo y los huecos barriles de heno habían sido arrojados en algún lugar del granero. Sacudió juntas sus manos para deshacerse de los restos de trigo, luego se despidió de los únicos animales que seguían despiertos después de haber terminado su comida; los caballos.

Quitándose las botas sucias mientras entraba a la casa, sollozó con fuerza, atrayendo la atención de Akamaru. El gigante y blanco perro bajó las escaleras y comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de su dueño. El morocho sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, Sasuke de pie en frente del secarropa del cuarto de lavandería que estaba conectado al lugar culinario.

"Ya sé lo que quieres, amigo" Acarició la cabeza de Akamaru con cariño. "¡Un delicioso filete!"

Sasuke observó a Kiba y puso sus labios en una fina línea. "¿Le das filete de cenar? Me sorprende que aún no se haya puesto gordo y haya muerto de un ataque al corazón."

El morocho abrió el refrigerador y tomó un plato grande que contenía un pedazo de carne en un charco de jugos y sangre. "Akamaru pierde peso cuando está conmigo en el patio, Uchiha." Luego rio. "¿Y cómo mierda es que no te diste cuenta que lo alimento con filetes todas las noches? Eres jodidamente despistado."

El moreno rio y regresó a esperar en el cuarto de lavandería por su ropa. Pero como sabía que tomaría su tiempo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, fijó sus ojos en las tareas de Kiba en la cocina. No era la cosa más interesante para mirar, pero era mejor que ir a la sala de estar y escuchar a Kakashi suplicando a su novio que no queme su porno.

Sus ojos color obsidiana siguieron cada movimiento. Desde alimentar a Akamaru, a tomar dos cajas de cerveza de trigo elaborada en el maravilloso país de Alemania. Espera-

Sasuke alzó sus cejas con suspicacia. _Solo trae ese tipo de cerveza cuando algo especial está por suceder._

"¿Hay algo que no me estés contando, Inuzuka?" Preguntó.

Kiba se volteó con una ceja levantada. "Ehm, ¿Mi cerveza? Vete al carajo. Ve a buscar algo que hacer. No sé, píntate las uñas o lávate el cabello con Pantene."

Sasuke le frunció el entrecejo y caminó hacia él, ignorando el molesto zumbido del secarropa que anunciaba que estaba listo. Estrechó sus ojos aún más. "Soy una persona muy masculina." Gruñó.

Kiba esbozó una sonrisa traviesa. "Seh, y yo soy la Virgen María."

"Tú no eres ningún virgen." Siseó Sasuke

"¡Es verdad!" Los ojos oscuros de Kiba brillaron con diversión. "No lo soy, ¿Cierto? ¡Pero sé de alguien que lo es!"

Kakashi escogió ese momento para entrar en la conversación, el teléfono inalámbrico en su mano. Les sonrió bajo su máscara y colocó el dispositivo en su respectivo cargador. "Ay Dios, ¿De qué están hablando?" Notó las fulminantes miradas en ambos chicos y soltó una risa. "Bueno, Naruto acaba de llamar y dijo que vendría tan pronto como recogiera a Silo."

"¿Va a traer al niño?" Gruñó Kiba. "Le dije que tomaríamos cerveza, ¿Por qué carajo traería al pequeño mocoso?"

Sasuke fue arrancado de su humor de burla, sus labios dibujando una sonrisa. "¿El Dobe viene?"

"Vamos a mirar un partido de fútbol" El morocho salió de la cocina, dándole una palmada en el hombro a Sasuke a modo de disculpa. Ellos eran así, desde la niñez. Peleas constantes, y constantes (Y extrañas) disculpas.

"¿Por qué no fui informado de esto?" Preguntó el moreno, siguiendo a Kiba al comedor.

"Porque nunca fuiste un fanático del fútbol, Uchiha. Creí que te divertirías más en tu cuarto viendo esas cintas de las audiciones donde Naruto gime como una perra en celo." Bromeó el granjero, con una gran sonrisa en su piel bronceada.

Sasuke estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente. "Sabes que no he mirado las cintas todavía, y no tengo ningún interés en él. Personalmente, no lo encuentro tan atractivo."

Kiba rio. "Seh, coincido contigo en eso. Las rubias cansan después de un tiempo, ¿Sabes?"

Justo cuando terminaba su oración, el timbre de la puerta sonó y un agudo grito fue escuchado, luego un fuerte "¡Está intentando comerse a mi hijo!" Hizo eco en la casa de madera.

Kakashi soltó una risa y comenzó a encaminarse a la puerta de entrada. "Kiba, creo que Rutherford se escapó de nuevo."

"Mierda." Kiba maldijo y salió corriendo delante de Kakashi, abriendo la puerta para ver a Silo ser arrastrado en la entrada por una grande y gris cabra. Naruto estaba tironeando de su hijo, pero el animal no lo soltaba. "¡Basta, Rutherford!" Alzó a la cabra y soltó la manga que sostenía en su boca con un fuerte 'Baaaaa'. Su cuerpo achaparrado moviéndose para todos lados en el agarre de Kiba.

Silo bajó la mirada a su manga cubierta de saliva e hizo un puchero. "Ano… es pegajoso y caliente…"

"Siento eso, a Rutherford no le gusta estar todo el día en su corral. A veces, se pone impaciente y solo salta para escaparse." Explicó Kiba.

Naruto lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Esa cosa casi se come a mi hijo!"

"Solo quería comerse su remera, Rubita, no a él." Revoleó sus ojos y lo invitó a pasar, con la gorda cabra aún en sus brazos. "Siéntense, enciendan la televisión y toma una cerveza, enseguida regreso."

Murmurando en voz baja, Naruto y Silo entraron en la casa, Sasuke de pie cerca del sofá con sus brazos cruzados, una sonrisa en su rostro. A su lado, Kakashi estaba concentrado en un montón de periódicos, intentando encontrar uno en particular que leer mientras estén dando el partido.

"Hey, Teme." Saludó Naruto, su voz ronca.

Sasuke rio y se tiró en el sofá. "En tiempo y lugar, Dobe." Dio una palmadita al asiento a su lado, dándole a Silo una sonrisa amigable. Era tan inusual en él hacer algo así, pero no podía resistir ser cariñoso con el adorable niño.

Silo se separó de Naruto y saltó en el sofá, acercándose rápidamente a Sasuke. _"Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san! Ogenki desu ka?_ " Preguntó en japonés.

Sasuke cruzó sus piernas. " _Genki desu_." (1) Respondió.

Empujando a Sasuke al otro lado del sillón, Naruto tomó asiento entre ellos dos con una sonrisa. "¡Trae las cervezas! ¡Y las papitas!"

Kiba entró, sacudiendo sus manos, que ahora estaban desnudas (Habiéndose despojado de sus guantes) y se encaminó a la cocina. "Ya voy, ya voy" Tomó la caja de cervezas y tres paquetes de patatas fritas, llevándolas a la sala de estar y colocándolas en la mesita de café en frente del sofá. "¿Pero qué tomará Silo?"

"¡Quiero jugo de manzana!" Chilló el pequeño moreno, acomodándose en los cálidos almohadones del sillón.

Kiba regresó a la cocina y cogió el jugo. "Tienes suerte, niño. Tengo lo suficiente para un solo vaso." Vertiendo toda la sustancia en una verde y plástica copa, se la entregó al niño

" _Arigato!"_ Silo tomó el vaso y sorbió la mitad del contenido antes de que Kiba pudiese encender el televisor.

Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás y le sonrió a Sasuke, guiñándole el ojo sugestivamente. Por supuesto, estaba bromeando, causando que el moreno soltara una pequeña risa mientras por dentro rompía en una continua cadena de carcajadas. Luego de que Kiba encendiera la televisión, se sentó con ellos.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Nada." Naruto sonrió una vez más mientras la previa del juego comenzaba, miles de fanáticos en las gradas del estadio gritando y alentando por sus equipos.

xXxXx

Cuatro horas después, Silo estaba dormido, acurrucado en el regazo de Naruto, su cabeza descansando contra el pecho del rubio. El vaso con jugo de manzana estaba vacío y tirado en el suelo, olvidado. Sasuke y Naruto estaban sentados con el televisor apagado, el juego ya terminado unos diez minutos atrás. En el piso de arriba, Kiba hurgaba por algunas ropas ya que tenía que salir a comprar papel higiénico. Claro, estaba un poco borracho, pero eso nunca lo detuvo de conducir.

Naruto corrió sus dedos por el cabello de Silo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Oye, Teme. Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido. Hizo muy feliz a Silo."

Sasuke asintió estando de acuerdo mientras se ponía de pie. "¿Quieres que los lleve a casa?"

"No estoy borracho." Naruto rio. "Pero eso sería lindo. Me sentaré con Silo en el asiento trasero para asegurarme de que no se despierte. Necesitaba una siesta después de correr como loco con Sai." Se puso de pie tomando a Silo entre sus brazos, el morenito murmurando mientras dormía.

"No golpees su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta." Sasuke sonrió y tomó las llaves del coche de Kiba del mostrador. El idiota podría esperar unos minutos mientras Sasuke llevaba a Naruto a su casa.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "¿Qué clase de padre sería si dejara que eso pase?" Lentamente empujó a Silo contra su pecho mientras seguía a Sasuke hacia afuera.

xXxXx

Luego de dejar a los Uzumaki en su casa, Sasuke regresó e inmediatamente subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, ignorando los gritos de Kiba quien se había vuelto loco tras descubrir que su coche no estaba. Tomando las cintas de las audiciones, colocó una en la videocasetera(2) y se sentó en su cama con el control remoto, listo para mirarlas. No tenía nada mejor que hacer ahora y de todos modos tenía que verlas.

Por supuesto, la primera grabación era de Naruto, la apariencia enfadada del rubio recordándole a Sasuke del día en que fue grabado. Primero, estaba el gemido, lo cual tuvo a Sasuke riendo una vez más. Luego, venía la parte que lidiaba con el drama. Como la expresión de Naruto cambiaba de molesta, a furiosa y a total desesperación… hizo que Sasuke sintiera un vuelco en su estómago y a su corazón saltarse un latido. La forma en que los ojos del rubio se veían completamente vacíos y como sus cejas se juntaban de una forma que simulaba que se quebraría… Esas simples acciones hicieron que Sasuke arrojara el resto de las cintas a la basura.

 _Será un idiota en la vida real, pero es un genio para la actuación._

 _N/T:_

 _ **(1)Dicen algo así como: "¿Cómo estás?" y Sasuke le responde "Bien." O algo así XD no sé japonés.**_

 _ **(2)**_ ' _ **¿Cómo que videocasetera? ¡Eso es del 1800!' Bueno, no, y les recuerdo que este fanfic es del 2007. Podría haber cambiado videocasetera por DVD pero no me parece correcto cambiar el contenido de la autora. Así que nada, sí, old but gold.**_

 _¡Ah AL FIN, QUÉ CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO! No se terminaba más. Mi espalda me pide a gritos que la apoye contra una almohada. No puedo usar la notebook y tuve que escribir desde la computadora de escritorio *llora de dolor*  
Sin embargo estoy muy feliz con el contenido y el resultado… contiene muchas emociones *-* Este capítulo se lo dedico al Negro-sama, que sé que debe estar fanpersoneando en estos momentos. Mis saludos, Dani-Heichou!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, MIL GRACIAS por todos los reviews, son unas personas hermosas. Voy a tratar de subir el próximo capítulo mañana o pasado. Beban con moderación(?)_

 _Ceci._


	8. Borrachos felices y confesio

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (Y a Sasuke). Just like Heroin le pertenece a** _ **VanityWantsYou.**_

 _Capítulo 8: Borrachos felices y confesiones._

Naruto corrió los artículos por el escáner, tarareando una canción para sí mismo. Se encontraba en un buen humor excepcional hoy y nada, absolutamente nada iba a arruinar su día. Si algo o alguien lo intentaba, cortaría su garganta antes de que tuvieran éxito.

"¿Qué te tiene tan exaltado, Gaki?" Preguntó Jiraiya mientras pasaba por allí, en su chequeo rutinario del supermercado. "No te he visto tan feliz en un largo tiempo"

El rubio embolsó los artículos rápidamente y los colocó en el carro del cliente, sonriendo y despidiéndose, regresó la atención a su jefe. "Porque recibí una llamada de un cierto tipo de pelo negro esta mañana" Sonrió. "¿Y sabes lo que me dijo? ¿Hmm?"

Jiraiya formó sus labios en una fina línea y alzó una ceja. "¿Qué quería invitarte a cenar?"

Naruto estrechó sus ojos. _Recuerda, Naruto, ¡Nadie va arruinar tu buen humor!_

"¡No, que llegué a la final!" Arrojó sus brazos al cielo y dejó escapar un grito.

Jiraiya soltó una risa. "Que me parta un rayo. Probablemente puedas tener esa vida que mereces después de todo. Así que… ¿La final dices?"

Naruto asintió hiperactivamente, cerrando su caja registradora por el momento para poder conversar con el hombre. "No son realmente las finales… Es algo así como que tengo que actuar en frente de otra gente y ver si piensan que debería obtener el papel o no… Así que, básicamente, ¡Tengo el papel principal!" Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. "¡Solo debo demostrarles mi habilidades en la actuación a otros tipos, eso es todo!"

Jiraiya desordenó el cabello de Naruto con una gran mano. "Bien por ti, niño."

Naruto alzó la mirada a su jefe con ojos claros y azules. "¿Estás triste de que… probablemente tenga que irme?"

"Mierda…, sí, estoy triste." Jiraiya frunció el entrecejo. "Tú eres como mi hijo, y vas a terminar yéndote de este trabajo, claro que estoy triste."

La sonrisa de Naruto se fue desdibujando de su rostro _. Eso es cierto… tendré que dejar éste lugar, dejar atrás a todos mis amigos…_

"Pero lo superaré. Te retiras a una vida mucha mejor, así que debería estar feliz por ti."

 _Así es… Silo y yo tendremos una mejor vida… Esa es razón suficiente para dejar todo atrás._

 _Por Silo._

xXxXx

Sasuke sorbió su agua mineral mientras aplausos resonaban alrededor de él. Grandes cantidades de fanáticos del fútbol miraban el partido de los _Redskins_ desde sus asientos en el bar, sus suéteres oscuros molestándole. A su lado, estaba Naruto, el rubio ahogándose en su cuarta botella de cerveza. Estaba felizmente riendo con Sai, quien se encontraba detrás de él, sus manos enterradas en los bolsillos de su canguro negro. Alejando su mirada de los dos amigos por un segundo, observó a un mesero que se movía con rapidez, y al regresar su mirada, Sasuke notó lo atractiva que era la sonrisa de Sai. No importa si alguien era gay o heterosexual, esa pequeña sonrisa atraería a cualquiera.

Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Sai solo le sonreía tan dulcemente a Naruto.

"¡Deme otra cerveza!" Gritó Naruto arrastrando las palabras, sus mejillas bronceadas poseían un fuerte y adorable tono de rojo. Giró sobre su taburete, pero Sai rápidamente movió sus manos para que no se caiga hacia atrás. El rubio sonrió y volteó su cabeza, dándole a Sai una larga y húmeda lamida en el mentón.

Sai se encontraba atontado, pero sus ojos oscuros parecían haberse vuelto océanos negros, las saladas olas listas para romper contra el muelle, queriendo mojar toda la madera. Soltó su agarre de los brazos de Naruto y tomó asiento a su lado. "Creo que Uchiha-san y yo deberíamos llevarte a casa ahora, Naruto-san"

Naruto sacudió su cabeza tercamente y se sostuvo sobre el bar. "¡No! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí y tomar hasta desmayarme!" Rio como si fuese un niño pequeño y le arrojó a Sasuke una dulce sonrisa. "Me dejarás quedarme, ¿Cierto, Sasu-chan?" Ronroneó.

El moreno sonrió y tiró su botella vacía de agua al bote de basura. "Sería mejor que dejes que te llevemos a casa. Silo está esperándote con esa amiga tuya de cabello rosa, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Mmm, Sakura-chan lo puede cuidar un ratito más…" Se inclinó contra Sai y cerró sus ojos. "Saaaaiiiiiiiii" Gimoteó. "¡Ordena otra cerveza para mi!"

Sai se negó. "Te llevaremos a casa. Además, estoy seguro de que disfrutaras quedarte en tu sillón averiguando como conseguir que Jack y Silo estén juntos, ¿Cierto?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron lentamente, sus ojos azules confusos. "Su…supongo."

Tomando las llaves de su coche, Sasuke se puso de pie. "Si hubiese sabido que te pondrías tan borracho, no te hubiese traído aquí en primer lugar. Incluso aunque sea una celebración."

"¡Voy a ser una superestrella! ¡Voy a ser un rico inmundo! ¡Rico, perras, rico!" Comenzó con un ataque de hipo y a reír de nuevo como un niño. Repentinamente cayó hacia atrás, pero ambos Sasuke y Sai lo sostuvieron a tiempo. Parpadeó sus ojos hacia ellos, luego sonrió maliciosamente. "Saben… deberíamos tener un trío. Mmm, sí, eso sería jodidamente abrasador."

Sasuke revoleó los ojos y alzó a su amigo del taburete, moviéndolo hasta que se encontrara sobre su hombro. Él y Sai caminaron fuera del restaurante, con Naruto aceptando su derrota e introduciendo una mano bajo los pantalones de Sasuke, sonriendo al apretar un firme bulto(1)

El moreno gruñó y arrojó a Naruto lejos de él, entregándoselo a Sai. "Deja que te toquetee **a ti** " Luego se dirigió a su coche, abriendo la puerta trasera.

Sai esbozó una leve sonrisa y colocó a su borracho mejor amigo dentro del coche, pasando el cinturón de seguridad por su pecho y abrochándolo. Se volteó para observar a los ojos azules cuando dos fuertes manos apretaron su brazo. "¿Naruto-san?"

Naruto le entregó una sonrisa enorme. "Quieres tener un trío, ¿Cierto?"

Riendo, Sai se alejó y cerró la puerta. No admitiría que de veras quería. Tomando asiento en el coche y cerrando su puerta, abrochó su propio cinturón.

"Vamos a la casa de Naruto-san primero. Ambos vamos a necesitar ayudarlo a entrar." Comentó.

Sasuke asintió y encendió el motor.

En la parte de atrás, Naruto se retorcía y bufaba. "Mierda, estoy caliente." Se quejó fuertemente.

Ambos Sasuke y Sai sacudieron sus cabezas.

xXxXx

"¡Chichihue!" Silo corrió hacia su padre e hizo un puchero con preocupación al ver que Naruto estaba siendo arrastrado por dos morenos.

Sakura se puso de pie del sofá y se acercó a ellos, tomando a Naruto en sus brazos. "Siempre toma demasiado cuando está feliz." Rio suavemente, luego posó su mirada sobre Sasuke y se ruborizó. "¡Hola, Sasuke-kun!" Chilló.

Sasuke asintió su cabeza en forma de saludo y sacudió sus pantalones con las manos. "Creo que deberíamos irnos. Cuida del Dobe por nosotros."

Sakura asintió ansiosamente.

"¡Por supuesto!"

Naruto abrió sus grandes y cansados ojos mientras Sakura lo sostenía. "¡N-no, no se vayan to-avía!" Gimoteó. "¡No quiero estar solo!"

Sakura lo guio hasta su dormitorio, Silo siguiéndolos como un patito bebé. "No estarás solo Naruto, Silo y yo estamos aquí." Sonrió, pero sabía que de veras Naruto se sentía solo. Unos meses atrás, Naruto le había dicho que casi todas las noches, incluso aunque siempre estuviera con Silo, se sentía solo. Es por eso que (Cuando no estaba ocupado) siempre saldría con mujeres nuevas todas las noches. Quería sentirse necesitado y tener gente a su alrededor.

"Deberíamos irnos." Sasuke salió del apartamento.

Sai asintió estando de acuerdo, luego cerró la puerta tras él y ambos él y Sasuke se encaminaron al coche.

xXxXx

Despertándose con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Naruto gruñó y giró sobre sus sábanas, queriendo nada más que hundirse en un profundo y oscuro agujero. Sintió como algo se movía a su lado y vio a Silo alzando su mirada con preocupados ojos azules. Sin desviar la mirada de su hijo, Naruto hizo un puchero.

"¿Cómo llegué a casa?"

Silo se sentó en la cama, las sábanas cayendo por sus hombros y su cabello en desordenados nudos. "Uchiha-san y Ro-chan te trajeron"

Frotando sus ojos, Naruto resopló. "Nunca puedo controlarme con el alcohol cuando estoy feliz." Murmuró, saliendo de la cama. Tomando su cabeza entre las manos, gruñó. "Mierda, necesito una aspirina."

"¡Le pediré algunas a Sakura-nee!" Silo saltó de la cama y corrió fuera del cuarto, llamando a Sakura, quien aparentemente se había quedado a dormir. Ni un minuto más tarde, el niño volvió corriendo a la habitación con una botella en la mano y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Aquí tienes!"

Naruto la tomó con una pequeña sonrisa. Abriendo el pequeño frasco, tomó dos pastillas y las tragó sin agua, su lengua lamiendo sus labios secos _. Debo haber tomado muchísimo, porque ésta es una resaca de las grandes._

"Ah, Sakura-nee dijo que ya está listo el desayuno." Dijo Silo en voz baja, sabiendo que la cabeza de su padre le dolía.

"Mmmm, comida." Naruto casi empieza a babearse. "Suena muy bien en este momento." Observó a Silo, corriendo fuera del cuarto una vez más y sonrió inconscientemente. Su hijo era tan adorable y cuidadoso…

Una larga sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujo sobre el rostro del rubio, recuerdos del amor de Silo hacia Jack viniendo a su mente. Ah, sí, hoy sería el día en que juntaría a esos dos niños. Bueno, haría los planes una vez que su dolor de cabeza se desvaneciera.

xXxXx

Sasuke tenía sus manos enterradas en el fondo de sus bolsillos, la nieve cayéndole encima y su amigo rubio que se encontraba agazapado entre los arbusto, espiaba la guardería desde una de las grandes ventanas. Contuvo el impulso de revolear los ojos y exhaló, sin entender específicamente porqué tenía que estar aquí en primer lugar.

"Ok, no hay moros en la costa." Naruto se puso de pie y sostuvo la muñeca de Sasuke, intentando arrastrar al moreno hacia adentro. "Los niños y los empleados están almorzando en la habitación de al lado, pero Silo y sus amigos prefieren quedarse en el salón de juegos mientras comen. Ese hecho es una gran ventaja en mi plan." Rio de forma idiota.

El moreno estrechó sus ojos, quitando su muñeca del agarre de Naruto. "¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente? ¿Y cuál es el propósito de que yo este aquí?" Incluso aunque preguntara esto, aún entraría con el rubio a la guardería.

"Voy a encerrar juntos a Silo y Jack en el clóset" El rubio sonrió. "Hasta que mi adorable y tierno niñito tenga las bolas suficientes para confesarse."

Sasuke se hubiese reído si hubiese sido gracioso. "¿Encerrar a dos niños en un clóset? Yo lo llamo a eso abuso, Dobe."

"No es abuso si estamos ayudando a alguien." Exclamó Naruto, encontrando a su hijo y sus amigos comiendo en una mesa de la esquina del cuarto. Jack estaba al lado de Silo, sonriendo y riendo con él mientras charlaban sobre algo. Deteniéndose y arrastrando a Sasuke al frente, murmuró. "Haz que los otros se vayan del cuarto con los otros niños."

Volteándose a su amigo, Sasuke gruño. "No voy a hacer algo así."

"Hazlo o traeré a toda la población femenina hacia ti. Créeme, lo haré." Amenazó felizmente Naruto.

Gruñendo y caminando hacia delante, Sasuke ojeó a los niños hasta que todos alzaron la mirada. Había dos niñas al lado de Silo, y otro niño en frente de ellos, trabajando en lo que parecía ser un tren hecho de arcilla.

"¿Uchiha-san?" Preguntó Silo, confundido.

Sasuke señaló a los niños. "Los necesitan en el otro cuarto."

Una de las niñas parpadeó, sus grandes ojos grises fijándose en el moreno. "¿Para qué?"

"Sí, ¿Para qué?" Preguntó la otra niña, quien parecía ser la gemela de la anterior.

Exhalando, Sasuke cruzó sus brazos. "Caramelos."

Los ojos de los tres pequeñitos se abrieron con sorpresa y se pusieron de pie. "¡¿Caramelos?!"

"Sí, caramelos. Ahora váyanse." Ni un segundo más tarde, las niñas y el niño corrieron hacia la otra habitación, dejando a un sorprendido Silo y un Jack confundido. El pequeño niño de cabello color chocolate frunció sus cejas.

"¿Quién eres?" Su voz era un poco más profunda que la de Silo, y suave como la seda. Sasuke sintió como sus labios formaban una sonrisa. _No hay duda de por qué le gusta._

"Es Uchiha-san" Dijo Silo "Es amigo de mi Chichihue… Uchiha-san…" Comenzó a decir, alzando la mirada hacia el actor. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Sasuke colocó amablemente una mano en los brazos de ambos niños y los levantó de sus asientos, arrastrándolos al pequeño clóset. En realidad, no quería hacer esto, pero pensar en ver a Jack retorciéndose y Silo haciendo un puchero, lo hizo cambiar de idea. Amaba ir en contra de lo que la gente quería.

"¡Déjame!" Exclamó Jack, retorciéndose, y rápidamente Sasuke lo metió en el clóset junto con Silo. La oscuridad los bañaba mientras la puerta era cerrada con llave.

Del otro lado, Sasuke habló. "Silo, culpa al Dobe."

Ruborizándose de 5 tonos distintos de rojo, Silo se alejó lo más que pudo de Jack, su espalda golpeando contra el clóset. _¡Ch-ch-chichihue!_ Gimoteó internamente.

"¿Silo?" Preguntó Jack, estrechando sus ojos para poder ver en la oscuridad. "¿Estás bien? No te lastimó el brazo, ¿Cierto?"

Acercando sus brazos contra el pecho, el moreno se quedó quieto, con miedo de estar tan cerca de Jack. Este escenario era muy similar a otros. Cuando Naruto quería que no diga mentiras, lo encerraba en el clóset de su casa, así confesaría y todo estaría bien. "E-estoy bien…"

 _Chichihue quiere que le diga que me gusta…_ Tragó saliva, sus mejillas quemándose del rubor, _p-pero que sucede si no le gusto… Entonces nada estará bien…_ Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sollozó.

Pensando que su amigo estaba dolorido, Jack se acercó en la oscuridad y confortó a su amigo. "No suena a que estés bien, Silo, ¿Dónde estás?" Su mano luego cayó sobre un hombro que temblaba. "¡Estás llorando!" Silo le quitó la mano

"N-no, no lo estoy." Intentó convencer al niño, pero falló miserablemente, su pequeña figura temblando sin parar. _Deja de llorar…solo díselo_. "J-Jack, yo…" Chilló al sentir en sus hombros las manos del otro niño, la presencia de su amor platónico en frente suyo. Alzó la mirada y vio los hermosos ojos de Jack brillar con la pequeña luz que entraba por la rendija de la puerta del clóset. Cerró sus ojos, sus mejillas aun enrojecidas.

"¿Silo?" Preguntó el morocho con preocupación cuando Silo dejó de temblar.

"Jack, t-tú..." Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. "¡Jack, me gustas!"

 _ **N/A (original) Já, Naruto es gay cuando está borracho.**_

 _N/T: ¡PERDÓN! ¡MIL PERDONES! TARDÉ AÑOS EN PONERME A TRADUCIR D:  
Estuve ocupada toda la semana y con la cabeza en trillones de cosas, juro que el próximo lo intento subir mañana o pasado. Disculpen :c_

 _Ceci._


	9. Un bueno amigo

**Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Just like Heroin le pertenece a _VanityWantsYou_**

 _Capítulo 9: Un bueno amigo_

"¿Qué harás qué?" Preguntó Tenten a Sakura, quien se encontraba tarareando felizmente mientras colocaba la nueva mercancía de juguetes en sus respectivos estantes. La chica de cabello rosa, se había pasado el día entero cantando, tarareando y bailando alrededor de su puesto de trabajo, molestando a Tenten como si no hubiera un mañana. Ella amaba a su amiga, pero a veces, Sakura podía llegar a ser tan… hiperactiva.

"Voy a pedirle a Sasuke-kun una cita" Sakura sonrió esperanzada imaginándose al moreno sosteniendo su mano mientras caminaban juntos por el centro comercial, solo sonriéndole a ella. "Pero no sé como. Siempre esta pasando su tiempo con Naruto." Sí, ella estaba celosa de su amigo. Sabía que él era heterosexual y que nunca le robaría a su preciado Sasuke-kun, pero aun así estaba enojada que su amor platónico nunca estuviera solo.

"¿Sabes?" Comenzó a decir Tenten, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Podrías simplemente preguntarle. ¿Por qué te detendría el hecho de que Naruto esté ahí?"

"¡Quiero preguntárselo en privado!" Se ruborizó. "Bajo las estrellas."

La otra empleada revoleó sus ojos y comenzó a alejarse de su amiga. "Suerte con eso, mi descanso terminó, así que volveré a la zona de fiambres para ayudar a Hinata."

 _Sasuke-kun pronto será mío_. Chilló Sakura internamente, sin notar el pequeño niño caminando por la isla, buscando un juguete. Lanzó sus brazos al aire y dejó salir un fuerte; "¡Todo mío!" Siendo devuelta a la realidad por el pequeño niño tirando de su uniforme, bajó la mirada.

"Estoy segura de que no le pagan para fantasear, señorita." Señaló uno de los juguetes en el estante de arriba. "Y deme ese juguete."

Sakura sintió un escalofrío.

xXxXx

Naruto se asustó al ver que se abrían las puertas del otro cuarto, los niños y los cuidadores regresando de su descanso para almorzar. Empujó a Sasuke contra la puerta y ambos comenzaron a correr. Bueno, Naruto corrió, Sasuke solo se movió con rapidez, pareciendo molesto.

"¿Qué sucederá con Silo y Jack?" Preguntó, y fue prácticamente arrojado hacia afuera.

"Ah, los sacarán del clóset eventualmente. ¡VAMOS!" Naruto abrió las puertas de su coche y se metieron dentro. Encendió el motor e hizo marcha atrás.

"¿Crees que se haya confesado?" Preguntó Sasuke, cruzando sus piernas.

"Silo escupe la verdad bajo presión. Y, verás, cuando él era más joven y quería que dijera la verdad, lo encerraba en un clóset y…-"

Sasuke exhaló. "Así que, abusabas de él."

"¡No era abuso, Teme!" Gruñó el rubio. "Ahora, ¿Quieres que te deje en la casa de Kiba? ¿O prefieres pasar tiempo conmigo en mi apartamento de mierda?" Sonrió. "¡Puedes ayudarme a limpiar!"

"Hn, llévame a casa."

Naruto arrugó su nariz. "No eres para nada divertido."

xXxXx

Caminando por la vereda, Sasuke tomó su celular, notando que tenía una llamada perdida. Colocándolo en su oído, escuchó su buzón de voz.

" _He llegado a Maryland, Otouto. Debería llegar a la casa de Kiba en una hora."_

Mirando su teléfono, observó el horario en que su hermano había llamado.

11:43 a.m.

Y ahora mismo, eran la 1:20 p.m.

Caminó con rapidez hacia entrada, pero no había nadie en la cocina o en la sala de estar. Dejando su celular en el mostrador, se adentró en la casa deteniéndose al escuchar crujir el piso de madera de la planta de arriba. Subiendo las escaleras, observó al pasillo vacío, notando una sombra tras una puerta abierta del cuarto de invitados.

"Otouto" Ronroneó una voz detrás de él.

Sasuke se volteó rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara con su hermano mayor, Itachi. El chico lucía muy similar al actor, con la excepción de su largo cabello cayendo como una cascada por sus hombros, en brillosos mechones y había dos largas líneas que iban desde sus ojos hasta la mitad de sus mejillas. Éste alzó sus cejas y mantuvo sus labios en una firme sonrisa mientras Sasuke fruncía en entrecejo.

"No luces feliz de verme." Exclamó Itachi y corrió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja.

Sasuke colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y continúo fulminando con la mirada a su hermano. "Solo me asustaste. Creí que estarías en el cuarto de invitados."

Soltando una risa, Itachi comenzó a quitarse su abrigo rojo y negro. La prenda siempre estaba siendo usada por él cuando salía. Era una marca de quién realmente era, quién solía ser, y lo que será siempre en el futuro. Un miembro de Akatsuki. "Este es mi querido Tobi. Quiso venir conmigo en este viaje, ¿Cómo podría negármele?"

Tobi era otro miembro de Akatsuki. Poseía cabello corto, oscuro y siempre llevaba puesta una máscara naranja sobre su rostro, incluso cuando dormía. (Por sorprendente que sea)

Los Akatsuki eran un grupo de nueve miembros que eran bien conocidos por la industria de la actuación. Eran llamados asesinos, por la misma razón por la que podrían destruir la carrera de cualquier actriz o actor de la noche a la mañana, como podían hacerle favores a alguien y ponerlos en la cima de la fama, con la misma rapidez. Pero todo esto, hecho en secreto. Nadie sabía sus identidades.

Sasuke sabía que si a Itachi no le gustaba Naruto, el rubio jamás se volvería famoso, y nunca conseguiría el dinero que precisaba en orden para tener una buena vida. Pero él sabía que Naruto era lo suficiente bueno.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde esta este tipo, Naruto?" Preguntó Itachi mientras doblaba su abrigo y lo posicionaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

"En su apartamento."

"Hm, ya veo. Tráelo ésta noche a cenar… Veré si vale la pena contratarlo para nuestra compañía y que se vuelva un actor." Caminó alrededor de su hermano menor y se dirigió al cuarto de invitados, Tobi saludándolo amablemente mientras hacía su entrada.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sasuke regresó a la planta baja, Kakashi entrando por la puerta principal.

"¿Itachi ya está aquí? Kiba me llamó desde la tienda y me dijo que llegaría antes al aeropuerto." El hombre de cabello plateado arrojó sus llaves encima del microondas.

"Está arriba con Tobi," Contestó Sasuke y tomó asiento en el sofá. "Y no digas nada sobre el Dobe mientras estés cerca de él. Me he dado cuenta de que quiere usarlo para su propia satisfacción." Si, él pudo descifrar las intenciones de su hermano con tal solo ver la sonrisa que se aplastaba en su rostro.

xXxXx

Naruto se encontraba de pie afuera de la guardería, observando su reloj cada tanto. Se había ido rápidamente con Sasuke hacia unas horas atrás, pero ahora era tiempo de recoger a su hijo y esperó pacientemente fuera de las puertas de vidrio. Bueno, realmente no estaba siendo paciente porque golpeaba sus pies contra el suelo constantemente, esperando con emoción a que el reloj tocara las doce.

 _Espero que le haya ido bien. Ser rechazado cuando tienes cinco años no debe estar muy bueno…_ Pensó para sí mismo, pero fue arrancado de sus pensamientos tan pronto como el reloj anunció que ya era hora. Corriendo hacia adentro inmediatamente, vio a Silo hablando con Jack, el niño de cabello negro sonriendo y ruborizándose, su mano estaba cubierta por la del otro niño. El rubio sintió como se derretía por dentro ante la adorable escena en frente suyo.

"¡Silo!" Llamó.

El niño volteó y vio a su padre en la puerta. Regresó su mirada a Jack, y su rubor se profundizó aún más cuando el otro niño lo besó en la mejilla en forma de despedida. Sonriendo y poniéndose de pie, Silo tomó su mochila. "Adiós" Dijo con suavidad y corrió hacia Naruto, su sonrisa brillante y fuerte.

"¿Supongo que todo salió bien?" Preguntó Naruto, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ambos salieron afuera y se metieron en el coche, Silo nunca desdibujando su sonrisita.

"Dijo que también le gustaba." Susurró el morenito, sus mejillas de un rosa fuerte. "Y-y me besó en la mejilla, Chichihue…"

Naruto soltó una risotada y condujo fuera del estacionamiento. "Eso me suena a que veré más seguido a ese niño en un futuro. Deberías invitarlo a cenar."

Silo parpadeó en confusión. "Chichihue… tenemos solo cinco años, no dieciséis."

Naruto continúo riendo y asintió mientras se detenía ante el semáforo en rojo. "Eso es cierto. Pero estás creciendo tan rápido… Parece que fue ayer cuando llorabas en mis brazos, envuelto en una mantita celeste, y con tu cabeza peladita…." Sonrió ante el recuerdo. "Y mañana estarás casado con un buen caballero." Exhaló. _Carajo, pensé que solo las madres decían mierdas como esas._

Silo soltó una risita. "Chichihue, mañana seguiré teniendo cinco."

"Si, lo sé."

xXxXx

Subiendo las escaleras que los llevaban a su apartamento, Naruto y Silo hablaron de cosas al azar, desde que podrían preparar para cenar hasta porqué pensaban que los milpiés tenían tantas patitas. Mientras se dirigían al segundo pasillo, Naruto vio a la dueña de la residencia de pie, en frente de la puerta de su apartamento, colocando un pedazo de papel en ella.

"¿Chiyose-san?" Preguntó, acercándosele. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Todas las rentas subirán unos $300 dólares más." Dijo la señora, con su voz rasposa por los años de fumadora. Su cabello gris estaba atado en un rodete desordenado y sus ojos eran de un marrón sucio. "Necesito el dinero para mantener el edificio. Una empresa quiere comprar el terreno."

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. "¡¿$300?!" Gritó. "Es un chiste, ¿Cierto? ¡Lo que estoy pagando ahora es todo lo que tengo!"

"Lo siento niño, pero no te queda otra que pagar o mudarte." Exclamó de forma autoritaria y se retiró por las escaleras, con la intención de terminar de pegar los papeles que anunciaban el aumento del alquiler. Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, Silo alzó la mirada a su padre, viendo a sus ojos naturalmente felices, teñirse de rabia.

"¿Ch-chichihue?"

"¡Todo esto es una mierda!" Maldijo, pateando la pared con fuerza. "¿Cómo se supone que pague la renta ahora?" Gruñó y sacó la llave, desbloqueando la puerta. Silo lo siguió adentro, pero mantuvo su distancia, sabiendo que probablemente iban a tener que mudarse. Ya les había pasado antes, pero pensó que el trabajo actual de su papá le pagaría lo suficiente como para no tener que pasar por esto de nuevo.

"¿Nos… vamos a mudar otra vez?" Preguntó el moreno despacio, Naruto buscando en la cocina dos tazones de ramen.

Tragando su rabia, Naruto contestó. "No lo sé. No puedo pedir otro aumento…"

Silo se sentó en la mesa y bajó su mirada. "Está bien si nos tenemos que ir… yo entiendo." Parpadeó cuando fue repentinamente abrazado por Naruto.

"Eres tan maduro." Rio el rubio con amargura. "Claro, vivir una vida como la que tú has vivido te hace crecer mucho más rápido." Soltó a su niño cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó la llamada. "¿Si?"

" _Naruto-san, es Sai. Quería saber si podía visitarlos un rato."_

"Sobre eso" Naruto prácticamente gruñó. "Esa no es una muy buena idea. Voy a empezar a empacar ahora mismo."

" _¿Empacar…?"_

"La puta renta aumentó trescientos dólares más y no puedo pagar esa cantidad." Exhaló, corriendo sus dedos por sus mechones rubios. "Así que supongo que debería guardar todo pronto… ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a buscar otro apartamento?"

" _Claro, pero debes saber que ustedes dos siempre serán bienvenidos a quedarse conmigo_." La voz de Sai estaba llena de preocupación.

Naruto sonrió. "Lo sé. Eres el mejor Sai, pero no quiero quitarte espacio en tu casa. Solo ayúdame a buscar un lugar por aquí, ¿Si?"

" _Ok, voy para allá entonces."_ Luego colgó.

Colocando el teléfono en la mesa, Naruto se volteó y observó a Silo salir de su cuarto con Kohi en sus manos. El pequeño niño trató de sonreír. "¿P-podemos devolver a Kohi y que nos den el dinero para la renta de este mes…?

Arrodillándose y acariciando el cabello de su hijo, Naruto sonrió. "No. Amas a Kohi."

"Pero también te amo a ti, Chichihue. Te gusta este lugar… quiero que te quedes aquí." Argumentó Silo débilmente.

Naruto volvió a abrazarlo y susurró. "Te amo mucho más. Quiero que te quedes con Kohi. Solo buscaremos otro lugar, uno mejor."

Silo asintió y le devolvió el abrazo. Miró por sobre el hombro de su padre cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejando entrar a Sai. El chico estaba usando un grueso abrigo negro y botas, con una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello.

"Naruto-san, puedo ayudarte a pagar la renta si quieres." Fue la primera cosa que dijo mientras se adentraba en el hogar.

Poniéndose de pie, Naruto sonrió. "Gracias, pero tienes cuentas que pagar y tu propia renta que mantener. Encontraré un lugar más barato, estaré bien."

Silo abrazó a Kohi contra su pecho, la nariz del conejito blanco como la nieve, arrugándose divertidamente. No hizo ningún intento de saltar del agarre de Silo, amando la calidez. "Ro-chan…" Saludó, a pesar de la situación.

Sai tomó al niño entre sus brazos, teniendo cuidado con la conejita en sus brazos. Él siempre había sido como un segundo padre para Silo, llevándolo a lugares cuando no estaba ocupado o trabajando, dándole a Naruto tiempo para descansar. Ser un padre soltero le quitaba muchísima energía. Y sabiendo que Silo lo amaba tanto… le hacía creer a Sai que tal vez eso le daría una chance con Naruto…

"Sabes, no quiero estar aquí." Dijo el rubio de repente. "Estar sentado aquí me está molestando." Explicó, caminando hacia la puerta. Luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Qué tal si vamos a la casa del Teme?"

Silo sonrió con alegría. "¡Quiero ver a Uchiha-san!"

Sai simplemente se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose un poco celoso de que Silo estaba comenzando a gustarle Sasuke.

xXxXx

Kiba se quitó sus botas sucias y las arrojó en el porche trasero, corriendo las manos por su cabello, quitando la suciedad y el polvo en él. Había estado afuera trabajando con el suelo y necesitaba un descanso. Además, se estaba haciendo tarde, así que decidió terminar sus tareas por el día de hoy. Entrando por las puertas traseras, vio a Sasuke tomando una siesta en el sofá y supuso que Itachi aún seguía en la planta de arriba con Tobi. Solo Dios sabía que estaban haciendo, pero Kiba sabía que no era nada sexual. Itachi no era una persona… muy toquetona que digamos.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso con limonada, abrió la nevera, pero antes el timbre de la casa resonó en la habitación. Maldijo bajo su aliento y se encaminó a la puerta de entrada, abriéndola. "¿Qué mierda quie…ren?" Parpadeó al ver a Naruto, Sai y a Silo. "Ah, ¿Chico zorro? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Vinimos a ver a Uchiha-san!" Exclamó Silo con felicidad, demasiado entusiasmado como para pensar en su problema con la renta. Corrió hacia adentro y miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Sasuke durmiendo en el sofá, con sus suaves y sedosos cabellos enmarcando su rostro y sus pestañas negras acariciando sus mejillas pálidas. Se acercó hacia él silenciosamente y se agachó, colocando una pequeña mano en el hombro del moreno. "¿Uchiha-san?"

Naruto y Sai entraron en el hogar, luego de que Kiba finalmente se corriera de la puerta. El morocho murmuró algo como que Sasuke se estaba ganando fanáticos y regresó a su tarea de tomarse un vaso de limonada.

"¡Hey, Teme!" Llamó Naruto, despertando con éxito al moreno de su hermoso sueño. Se dirigió al sofá donde estaba acostado y tomó asiento sobre el estómago de Sasuke, sonriendo. Seguía estando de un muy mal humor, pero por alguna razón, estar cerca del actor lo hacía sentir un poco mejor. Además, incluso aunque Sasuke fuera un bastardo, siempre podía hacerlo sentir bien con sus rudos comentarios o sus sorprendentes palabras de apoyo.

Con sus ojos abriéndose de golpe, Sasuke fulminó al rubio con la mirada. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Dobe?" Exclamó. Volteó y vio a Silo y Sai a su lado. El pequeño niño estaba sonriendo mientras que el otro chico solo poseía una media sonrisa en su rostro, similar a la de Sasuke.

"No puedo pagar la renta de mi apartamento, y-"

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Quieres dinero?" Sasuke contuvo su impulso de revolear los ojos. Debería haber sabido desde el principio que el rubio era como todos los demás. Solo quería su dinero.

Itachi observaba la escena desde la escalera, habiéndole llamado la atención. Supuso que el ruidoso rubio tenía que ser Uzumaki Naruto, y sonrió al pensar que éste le pediría dinero a su hermano menor. Pero se sorprendió cuando luego de que Sasuke le cortara el habla, el rubio estrechó sus ojos y su entrecejo.

"No, no quiero tu dinero, tarado. Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar un lugar nuevo. Mierda, ¿En serio crees que soy tu amigo solo porque quiero tu dinero?" Continuó sentándose sobre el estómago de Sasuke, con sus brazos cruzados.

"No." Se disculpó Sasuke. "Es solo que… estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me pida dinero."

Naruto soltó una risa. "Bueno, no lo necesito… Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no te pediría nunca algo así. Vamos a sentarnos en la mesa y a buscar algún lugar en el periódico." Sonrió.

"Naruto-san." Interrumpió Sai. "Si hubiese sabido que íbamos a venir aquí para esto, hubiera-"

"Ah, ¡Vamos, Sai!" Naruto saltó de su asiento (O sea, Sasuke) y abrazó a su amigo. "Apreciaría mucho que te quedases para ayudarme. ¿Por favor?"

Fallando al querer resistirse a esos hermosos ojos azules, Sai tomó una bocanada de aire. "Está bien."

"¡Bien! ¡Ahora, empecemos a buscar! Kiba." Volteó su mirada hacia el morocho en la cocina. "¿Quieres ayudarnos?"

Kiba continuó sorbiendo vaso tras vaso de limonada. Limpiando su boca con la manga de su remera, alzó una ceja. "¿Ayudarte a encontrar una casa? Nah, tengo mejores cosas que hacer."

Naruto frunció el ceño. "Estúpido."

Sasuke se enderezó y tomo asiento, frotando su estómago ahora dolorido. Alzó la mirada y vio a Itachi bajar las escaleras con Tobi a su lado. El Uchiha mayor le sonrió a Naruto, quién lo había escuchado acercarse. "Tú debes ser Naruto-kun. Encantado de conocerte, soy Uchiha Itachi. El hermano mayor de Sasuke." Sostuvo su mano en el aire, esperando que el rubio la tomase. Sasuke observó como Naruto sonreía y agitaba la mano de Itachi.

"¡Es un placer conocerte!" Exclamó el rubio con alegría. "Eres el dueño de una empresa de actores, ¿Cierto? ¿La misma en la que Sasuke formó parte?"

"Sí." Contestó Itachi en una voz suave.

"Será un placer trabajar contigo. Ah, ehm, pero… tú serás mi jefe, ¿Cierto?" Naruto rio con nerviosismo.

Itachi sintió como una de sus comisuras se alzaba hacia arriba. "Sí, pero trato a todos mis actores y actrices como iguales." Mintió.

Sasuke amaba a su hermano, de veras lo amaba, pero a veces, odiaba los juegos que Itachi le hacía a la gente. Desde que se volvió un miembro de Akatsuki, había cambiado. Seguía siendo un muy buen hermano, inteligente, atractivo, y un perfecto hombre de negocios… pero comenzó a jugar con la mente de las personas, con el simple objetivo de divertirse cuando estaba aburrido. Se había convertido en un hábito, y casi todo lo que hacía en su vida era un juego para él.

Y ahora mismo, Itachi quería ver cómo funcionaba Naruto. Quería ver si podía aprenderse todas las debilidades del rubio, su fuerza y sus placeres. Mierda, Sasuke lo detendría, pero sabía que su hermano nunca usaría esa información de forma negativa. Claro, continuaría con su juego hasta que Naruto se volviera loco, se quebrara o tuviera sexo con él. Pero Sasuke sabía que ninguna de esas opciones sucedería. El rubio ya era demasiado raro como para volverse loco, era demasiado fuerte para quebrarse, y demasiado heterosexual como para someterse a Itachi.

"Y creí haberle dicho a mi hermano que te invitara a cenar. La cena ni siquiera está preparada." Itachi sonrió atractivamente. Otra parte de su juego.

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Cenar? No, no nos invitó a cenar… Vinimos por nuestra cuenta. Quería que me ayudara a encontrar una casa nueva. El alquiler del apartamento donde estaba viviendo subió hasta el cielo." Frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Los ojos oscuros de Itachi brillaron al escuchar esa información. Saber que Naruto tiene problemas de dinero, era algo para recordar. "Ya veo."

Poniéndose de pie, Sasuke los interrumpió. "Naruto, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro." Contestó Naruto. "Sai, empieza a buscar algún lugar, ¿Ok?" Su amigo de cabello oscuro asintió y tomó asiento, Silo trepando sus piernas para sentarse sobre su regazo. Kiba imitó al moreno y tomó su lugar en el sofá, pero no para ayudar, si no para tomar una siesta.

Itachi observó como Naruto y Sasuke iban a la plana de arriba y sonrió, luego se volteó hacia Tobi. "Él me gusta." Dijo. "Llama a Deidara y a Sasori. Diles que propaguen el nombre Uzumaki Naruto por todo Japón. 'Nuevo actor americano se une a Uchiha Sasuke en su próxima película de romance.' Quiero que diga en todas las primeras páginas de los periódicos y revistas." Sonrió.

"Hai." Tobi tomó su celular del abrigo negro y rojo, luego se dirigió hacia afuera para llamar a otros dos miembros de Akatsuki.

 _Ya sabía que el chico podía actuar. Si mi otouto dice que puede, entonces le creo… Solo quería ver a Naruto-kun con mis propios ojos. Quería ver si sería divertido jugar con él…_ su sonrisa se agrandó _._

xXxXx

En la planta de arriba, Naruto se encontraba inclinado sobre una pared.

"Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablar? No vas a confesar tu amor por mí, ¿Cierto?"

Sasuke soltó una risa. "No, por Dios. Solo quería preguntarte sobre tu situación."

Naruto cruzó sus brazos. "Bueno, el alquiler subió repentinamente. Algo sobre que Chiyose-san no tiene el dinero suficiente para mantener el edificio, o algo así. Subió unos $300 dólares y no hay forma de pueda pagar todo eso. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para pagar el alquiler en su previo precio." Exhaló. "¿Pero sabes que es lo que más me molesta?"

"¿Qué?" Sasuke se acercó a su lado y se inclinó contra la pared.

"Que subió el precio estando tan cerca de Navidad." Rio con amargura. "¡Una semana antes de Navidad, Sasuke! Quería que este año sea el mejor para Silo… pero supongo que fallé en esa misión." Bajó su mirada. "No pude comprarle la PlayStation 3, y ahora ni siquiera tenemos una casa donde vivir. Dudo encontrar algún lugar antes de Navidad."

"Te compraré una casa." Interrumpió Sasuke repentinamente.

Naruto tosió. "¿Q-qué? Teme, ya te había dicho que no necesitaba tu dine-"

"Feliz Navidad."

Ahora parpadeando con confusión, Naruto frunció el entrecejo. "¿Eh?"

"Feliz Navidad, Dobe." Sasuke sonrió. "Te voy a comprar una casa nueva para Navidad, así que Feliz Navidad."

Anonadado y sin poder decir una palabra, Naruto casi empieza a temblar, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, haciéndolo reír hasta las lágrimas. Y no importa que dijera el resto, ese sonido no era molesto, no para Sasuke.

"Mierda, nunca pude rechazar un regalo de nadie." Su sonrisa se agrandó aún más. "Gracias, Sasuke, no tienes idea lo mucho que esto significa para mí y para Silo."

Sasuke sonrió levemente. "No es ningún problema. Tengo millones de dólares, tengo que encontrar algo en que gastarlos."

Naruto golpeó el hombro de su amigo juguetonamente. "¡Teme!" Rio.

xXxXx

En la planta baja, Itachi había tomado asiento al lado de Kiba, y de Sai. Desde que Sasuke y Naruto estaban arriba, habían estado en una continua discusión sobre en qué tipo de casa Naruto debería vivir.

"Debería ser cerca del océano." Resopló Itachi con un tonó infantil, su joven personalidad saliendo hacia afuera.

"A Naruto-san no le gusta estar cerca del océano. Le tiene miedo a los huracanes y cosas como esa." Exclamó Sai.

"Pero con ojos tan azules como el mar, debería vivir cerca de uno."

"Será **su** apartamento. Y si quiere uno lejos del océano, entonces será lejos del océano."

"Pero, no crees que se vería hermoso caminando por la playa temprano en la mañana, con su cabello rubio-"

"¡No me importa como luzca, él no quiere una casa en el mar!" Gruñó Sai, asustando a Silo.

Itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeó suavemente. "Tú no me caes muy bien." Dijo con franqueza.

Sai lo fulminó con la mirada.

xXxXx

En la mañana siguiente, Naruto sostenía un paso divertido mientras trabajaba. Los clientes lo miraban de forma extraña, pero no decían nada. ¿Por qué lo harían? No lo conocían. Así que continúo trabajando con una gran sonrisa, y respondía amigablemente mientras hablaba con la gente.

"B-b-buen día, Naruto-kun…" Tartamudeó Hinata al ver al rubio, como su saludo de todos los días. Se sonrojó tiernamente cuando Naruto le entregó una hermosa sonrisa. "P-pareces muy… muy f-feliz…"

"¡Lo estoy, Hinata!" La alzó en el aire y la abrazó al punto de casi quebrarle los huesos, haciendo que el rostro de la niña se enrojeciera por la falta de aire. Fue devuelta al suelo rápidamente, sus pálidos ojos observando hacia sus pies los cuales estaban muy juntos.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Naruto y rio tímidamente.

"E-está bien… Así qué, ¿Qué te tiene t-tan feliz?" Preguntó, alzando la mirada hacia él.

"Mi amado Sasuke, eso es." Rio. "¡¿Puedes creer que me compró un nuevo apartamento para Navidad?! ¡Una casa nueva!" Movió sus brazos por el aire con felicidad.

Hinata sonrió con mucha alegría. "Qué lindo de s-su parte…"

"Ah, a propósito, ¿Fuiste a ver a tu terapeuta, ayer?"

La chica de cabello azul asintió, los mechones de su cabello cubriéndole los ojos. "É-él dijo que estoy mejorando un p-poco…"

Naruto sonrió. "Eso es bueno. Pronto verás que dejarás de tartamudear, tendrás más confianza en ti misma y serás la mujer más hermosa, Hinata." Dijo con honestidad.

Hinata obviamente se sonrojó aún más y tomó ambas manos de Naruto entre las suyas, enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios rosa. "M-muchísimas gracias, Naruto-kun."

Inclinándose y besándola en la mejilla, Naruto dijo. "No hay de qué."

"¿Coqueteando con chicas jóvenes, Dobe?"

Naruto se enderezó y volteó, viendo a Sasuke acercándose a su caja registradora con dos artículos en sus brazos. Lubricante y guantes, como la primera vez. Sonrió. "¿Planeas hundir tu puño en el culo de algún chico, Teme?" Lamió sus labios seductoramente. "¿Por qué no lo metes en el mío, hmm? No he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo ahora que lo pienso…"

Soltando una risa, Sasuke posicionó los objetos en la cinta. "Es para los caballos de Kiba."

Aquella escena hizo que Hinata se incomodara, así que prosiguió a despedirse de los chicos y salir corriendo.

Naruto alzó una rubia ceja. "¿Para… sus caballos?"

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. "Es por razones medicinales, Dobe, no para-"

"Lo sé, lo sé." El rubio rio, haciendo sonar los artículos. "Solo bromeaba. Así queeee… ¿Qué clase de casa me vas a conseguir? ¿Una con vista al océano?" Bromeó.

Sasuke decidió seguirle el juego. "No lo sé. Una con un gran dormitorio, así puedo poner una cama gigante." Miró a Naruto con ojos llenos de pasión fingida. "Lo suficientemente grande para que puedas retorcerte y gritar mientras me empujo sobre tu estrecho culo."

Naruto casi se ahoga con su propia risa, haciendo que sus compañeros de trabajo lo miraran como si estuviera loco. "¡Eres todo un marica!" Embolsó los objetos y se los entregó a su amigo.

Sasuke sonrió y tomó la bolsa. "Te veré luego, Dobe."

"¡Sasuke-kun!" Llamó una fuerte y aguda voz.

Sakura venía corriendo por la sección de ropa mientras se acercaba al moreno, respirando con fuerza. Arregló su falda y le entregó a Sasuke su mejor sonrisa. Parecía bastante arreglada hoy, una hebilla con forma de mariposa sostenía su cabello y un vestido ajustado marcaba su figura delgada. Alzó su mirada al actor con sus ojos color esmeralda. Con la forma en que lo estaba mirando, Naruto hubiera pensado que-

"Sasuke-kun, ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo?"

…Que Sakura gustaba de Sasuke.

 **N/A (original): Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, a pesar de que a mí me pareció bastante estúpido.**

 _N/T: Les pido disculpas de todo corazón por tardar tanto en subir este capítulo. Literalmente me sentí culpable toda la semana por tardar tanto en publicar. Pasa que estuve (y estoy) enferma, con anginas y apenas puedo moverme :c. Además tuve cumpleaños y muchas cosas se me pusieron en el medio. Así que NO prometo subir todos los días como lo hacía antes, pero prometo hacerlo en menos de una semana. Voy a intentar comenzar a traducir el próximo capítulo apenas publique éste, así tienen dos capítulos en un día, para enmendar mi tardanza xD_

 _Los quiero mucho a todos!  
Ceci. _


End file.
